Can't Get Enough
by FatalNightmares
Summary: How is it that the most well known rivals of 'Bukuro can become lovers? One man with a heart of gold that has a hard time with words and can't hold a grudge against his rival, plus an info broker that holds a certain interest to a monster and who also suddenly becomes possessed...equals a couple that shouldn't even be possible.
1. Prologue

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Rape, swearing, sexual themes, violence, yaoi

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary:** Who would have guessed that soul possession was a way to bring the two rivals closer? The lovely Lust accomplished just that. The first deadly sin turned an innocent high school crush into rape, and soon after, love started to form between Izaya and Shizuo. Could Izaya commit to the monster? Could Shizuo handle dating the flea?

**AN: **Hello readers! VataRaven and I have been waiting so long to submit chapters for our ongoing fanfiction. We have so many chapters written, all we need to do is edit them. Oh joy! At least we have so much already. Look forward to chapters submitted every week. This is a role-play styled fanfiction. If you are not used to reading those, it is easy to understand once you get the hang of it. We do not own the amazing Durarara! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Lust watched from an afar, watching a curtain man with raven hair and liquid ruby eyes. Her rosy eyes just watched him as he would fight with the man he labeled as the "beast of Ikebukuro". She would watch as the two fought each other, viewing how the two rivals enjoyed fighting each other. The blonde would always say he was going to kill this flea, who she soon found out was this Izaya fellow. Every time he would use that same threat, the blonde beast would never once come close to even injuring the raven-haired man.

The two had a strong hatred for each other, she loved it. With the more desire a human had, the easier it was to possess them. Her first try was going after the blonde monster. She figured if was going to possess anyone in the human world, she may as well take control of someone with a lot a power at their fingertips. However, she quickly learned that she was unable to. First being that the man was just too damn stubborn or maybe even too dumb to get possessed. The second were the reasons behind his fights with Izaya. It wasn't because of hatred, but because he wanted to see the raven. She found it strange that he would go as far throwing streetlights at the man, just so he could see him daily.

For Izaya, she was easily able to control him. Oh, how she loved entering the thoughts of the info broker. He wasn't like Shizuo where he secretly loved the other man, but he desired the monster in a lustful way. He wanted to control him in any way possible, even in bed if it was completely necessary. How Izaya saw it, if he could control the monster in any situation, then he could control the whole city.

She read that thought and found the perfect host to take over.

* * *

**AN: **Since this is a prologue, it is meant to be short. Our other chapters are way longer. Give it a chance! :D


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 1

Arc One: Chapter One

Humans fascinated Izaya Orihara; his humans were all that he lived for and studied. Oh, how he envied human emotions. As he observed his humans, he remained detached from the world. After all, how could a god control humans if he was too fixated on his own emotions? Emotions were weak, _love _was fake. Izaya never believed in beings higher than him, much less an afterlife, so there was no reason why he shouldn't live his life to the fullest. If happy endings didn't exist, why wouldn't he play with his pawns while it lasted? That's all his beloved humans were to him: pawns and loved every single one of them.

And then there was Shizu-chan...

Truthfully, Izaya hated who he became. Or maybe he was always this psychotic, he couldn't tell. Either way, there was no explanation for what exactly started this madness, when his life spun in a different direction, leading him down a dark path- or when it would stop. There was no rewind button for all the shit he had pulled in his life, and thankfully Izaya had no shame.

"Flea!" snapped the blonde. Just great, why did he even bother telling that damn bastard to stop coming to Ikebukuro? He swore Izaya did this just to spite him and to piss him off. What was so damn funny about getting him so angry? Why the hell did the damned flea even find it amusing when he threw shit at him?! He's stood by, watching the raven acting his normal flamboyant self, waiting for Tom to finish up inside. He didn't need to come in since it was office-work. He turned his gaze to up at the sky and pulled out a smoke, lighting it to pass some time. But he found himself blinking when he felt his sunglasses slide off his face. His eye twitched, knowing who the hell it was. Who else could it be? There was only one person who was willing and brave enough to get that close to him. "You have three seconds to give them back before I rip your head off," he warned Izaya, and frowned when the damn info broker ran around a corner. "Izaya!" he yelled, running after him.

Izaya smirked when he heard the blonde idiot call after him. He never understood Shizuo's logic or his choice of words, but it amused him. He loved it when Shizuo's mood changed within a split second. It was incredibly effortless to piss the man off, which thrilled him even more. It was one of the reasons why Shizuo was the only guy he hated. Only Izaya didn't consider Shizuo human due to his intense amount of strength. As expected, Shizuo chased after him. Unlike anyone else, the blonde gave him an adrenaline rush. He actually managed to hurt him when he had the rare chance. He laughed his usual sadistic, taunting laugh. It was always a game of cat and mouse with the two. Fortunately for Izaya, he was quick on his feet. It gave him the advantage to dodge Shizuo's vending machines and stop signs.

Shizuo followed Izaya into a maze of cars. He growled when he spotted Izaya and he ran after him. He didn't get it, why the hell did they end up doing this every damn day. Damn it, the flea came to him when he was bored and that pissed him off. He let out a roar and pushed everything out of the way in order to catch up with the raven and just when he was close enough, he grabbed his slim wrist in his hand. Shizuo tossed Izaya's small body into a wall, watching it crack a little. "Go piss someone else off for a change," he spat. He wished he could punch that stupid grin off the info broker's face. "I don't need you getting me fired from this job," he added. He pulled back some when Izaya started to creep him out by leaning in closer to his face.

Izaya grunted loudly once he hit the wall and a smirk plastered along his face as soon as he regained composure. He adored the way his back throbbed with pain. "Who else would I piss off?" Without his permission, his head automatically advanced forward. He realized what he was doing and stopped himself. "What? Are you scared of a little eye contact?" He lifted his leg in a swift motion and kicked Shizuo's leg hard- harder than normal, he may have added. Izaya was impressed at his own sudden strength. Usually physical contact didn't satisfy Izaya, except towards the dumb blonde. It was much more satisfying to watch humans inflict harm on themselves. It gave him a sick pleasure; he wasn't sure if he could consider himself a sadist.

The blonde surprisingly grunted out in pain where his was kicked. He normally wouldn't have felt it, but Izaya kicked it him a place where it hurt like a bitch, right near the kneecap. He caught himself before his knees buckled underneath him, his hands rested on either side of the informant's head. He cornered the flea in, staring him right in his crimson eyes. "Glasses, now," he ordered. He felt strange without them, unless he was sleeping; he's always seen with them on. Izaya knew this, but the bitch went and took them anyway. He pulled his hand back and punched the wall right beside the info broker's head, frowning when he didn't even flinch. Shizuo was going soft; he didn't really want to hurt Izaya, but the man just pissed him off.

Izaya smirked happily at the reaction he received from the blonde. He actually didn't remember where he placed Shizuo's glasses. _That's odd,_ he thought to himself. Izaya had an amazing memory, that made him the genius he was. "I guess you'll have to find them," he teased as he saw Shizuo's clench a fist. He closed his eyes, preparing for the pain wherever he desired to hit. When the pain didn't show, he opened his eyes and looked at the dent in the wall. His twisted smirk grew at seeing the cavity in the wall up close. Although, it had him wondering why the brute decided not to hit him. "Are you tired or did you miss me? I'm right here, Shizu-chan," the raven challenged.

The blonde twitched, he just wanted to reach out his hand and strangle that skinny little neck of his. He was trying to be nice and this little pest kept trying to push his buttons. He hated violence, but the people he collected debts from pissed him off. He couldn't help it. And there was this guy, he walked along and started picking fun at him for whatever reason. He wouldn't get so damned mad if Izaya would stop. He reached a hand up, roughly grabbing Izaya by his hair, holding him in place. "Don't complain, I'm cutting you some slack," he told him, glaring daggers at the smaller man. He moved his forearm so it rested up against the wall. The blonde towered over the other, their faces mere inches apart. "Give me my glasses back and I'll let you go for the day."

Izaya playfully moaned at the feeling of his raven hair being gripped by Shizuo's strong hand. He laughed slightly. He could feel the desire to kill him underneath the blonde's fingertips. Maybe Shizuo wasn't as dumb as he thought he he actually cared for him. _Hah! That is nonsense._ "Since when did you cut me slack?" One wrong move and Izaya knew Shizuo would snap his neck. He wanted to see how angry he could get, how cold he really was. Izaya searched around in his pockets for the glasses and found his beloved pocket knife instead. "I tried to find it," he shrugged, pulling out his knife and set the blade inches away from Shizuo's cheek. "Can't find it," he lied.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, not too fond of the idea that Izaya was holding the blade close to his face. He snapped. A certain little flea wasn't willing to give in and play nice. He gripped his hand tighter and smashed Izaya's head against the wall. "I was trying to play nice!" he snapped, throwing the smaller man to the ground. He stomped on his head with each word, and ending it with a good kick to the ribs. "You happy now? I hit you, you creepy little fuck," he said and knelt down by the wounded man. He rummaged around his pockets to get his shit back. "Don't mess with my shades." He put them back on his face and walked off.

Izaya screamed when Shizuo smashed his head in, and when he felt the overbearing kick to his ribs. He looked at Shizuo from a distance. Well, that's what he asked for. He transferred the pain into anger and amusement. Izaya attempted to stand up with shaky legs, while grasping the side of his ribs where Shizuo kicked. He didn't know what provoked him to _let_ Shizuo hit him. He never would willingly stand there and let Shizuo hit him. _Oh well. It's nothing that can't heal._ "Heh." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "If I knew you loved your shades so much, I would have-" He held his head as the pain pounded against his skull. "I- would have-" He wasn't able to finish as the world turned black and he fell against the ground.


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 2

Arc 1, Chapter 2

The ex-bartender stopped walking, hearing Izaya say something to him. He turned around when he heard the flea falling to the ground. He stared at him for a few moments before he walked over to him, looking down at him. He grabbed him by the shirt and started to drag him away. If he didn't do this, he knew no one will. Izaya would be left on the ground until he woke up.

His teeth ground together. Not only did he lose his temper, but he beat the damned flea down until he couldn't stay awake. He was stuck dragging his sorry ass back to his own apartment to ensure he was not killed by some random gang.

He hoped the flea didn't have brain damage or something; he didn't want Shinra yelling at him for nearly killing Izaya. The blonde sooner or later ended up carrying the info broker over his shoulder during the rest of the trip. It took a bit longer for him to get home, but he finally did and after cleaning the blood from the flea's head, he let him rest on the bed.

* * *

Izaya woke up with hazy vision. He tried to look around the room, and the first thing he noticed was that it wasn't his apartment (or Shinra's place, for that matter). He panicked and sat up as fast as he could before he immediately laid back down. His head still hurt and the sudden rush didn't help at all. Shinra said something to him, though he couldn't quite make-out what he said. The only words that registered were "Shizuo" and "apartment".

After he put the two together, he wanted nothing more than to leave. _What the hell? ____Why__ am I in Shizuo's apartment, and not Shinra's house? Since when did Shizuo ever bring me to his apartment? It's always Shinra's house. _He tried to take the oxygen mask off of his mouth, but Shinra's hand stopped him.

Whatever. Izaya was too weak to slap his hand away, anyways. He was just glad that Shinra was there and that he didn't have to deal with the blonde alone. Shinra kept on _talking_ and _talking_. He loved hearing the sound of his own voice, didn't he? Izaya tried to tell him to shut up, which translated to "shup" due to the drugs.

Shinra was trying to ask Izaya questions to guarantee he didn't suffer from memory loss. He laughed when Izaya tried and failed to tell him to shut up. "Close enough. Hey, Shizuo! He's awake now." He informed the ex-bartender. Shinra didn't exactly appreciate what Shizuo did to his best friend, though what could he say? They were enemies, that's the way it had been since he introduced Izaya to Shizuo. Ever since that day, it was a never-ending battle. Izaya never let Shizuo get to him. That's what confused Shinra. Why this time?

The blonde was sitting out in the kitchen, smoking a fresh cancer stick with a cup of coffee. He put out his cigarette right when Shinra called for him. The flea had been sleeping for a whole week, _a whole damn week. _He pretty much had to take care of him, to an extent. Shinra more or less did most of the work. He stood up and straightened out his white button up before he headed back to his room.

"Sup flea," he said when entering the bedroom, walking past Shinra. "You continue to amaze me, how much a pain of an ass you are." He leaned up against the wall, watching the struggling Izaya as he tried to sit up.

He savoured the moment; he could finally toss his ass out of his apartment. Bad enough that he had a flea sleeping in his bed. "You been sleeping for a week, flea," he told him. "And I brought your sorry ass here when you passed out from the little beating I gave you."

Izaya had his eyes until he heard ___that_ voice and his eyes snapped open. He tried his best to listen to every word he had to say. The only emotion he felt for him was rage, and he wanted to kill Shizuo. Speaking of which, he looked over at his knife on a table. He kept trying to sit up, which only resulted in laughter from Shizu-chan.

He hated feeling so vulnerable around the neanderthal. He wanted to know the reason why he picked him up, and why he was in his apartment. There was no way, this was some sick joke.

_I bet __Shizu__-chan wanted to see me so weak. He gets a high out of it. He had no problem kicking me while I was down, s__o then why am I not dead?_ Honestly, he would rather die than be the position he was in. _Maybe I am dead____. This is hell, in shit-Shizuo's-shitty-apartment. _Shinra was trying to calm Izaya down. He couldn't blame him for being angry.

"Shizuo, I really don't t-think. I me-mean, you really shouldn't aggravate Izaya. At least wait until he has enough strength again." He laughed sheepishly.

The blonde ignored Shinra's words and he slowly walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair directly beside Izaya. He sat there with his arms crossed against the wall and his head resting on his arms. "He's fine," he tells Shinra. "Not like I was trying to kill him, he just pissed me off," he finished with.

He reached out a hand, Shinra about ready to stop him, but stopped when the ex-bartender rested his hand over Izaya's eyes. He moved the wet cloth from his forehead down to his eyes. His hand just rested there, not really moving. Shinra couldn't believe what was happening. "If you're that upset that I brought you were, you're more than welcome to hobble out of here."

He didn't want Izaya to be lying on the streets, with as many lives he had fucked up; he wouldn't doubt someone would've killed the info broker if they were given the chance to do so. "Shinra," he said, looking up to the doctor, "when can he get the hell out of here?" he asked.

"He should be able to walk around in a couple of days."

Shizuo's eyes moved back over to Izaya, looking at the oxygen mask and the IV in his arm. That itself made him feel guilty. Why the fuck was he feeling guilty? The damn flea asked for it. He always did.

_I can walk in a couple of days, Shinra says. _Izaya mentally laughed. He tensed, feeling Shizuo's hand against his eyes. The last time his hand connected with his head, it knocked him out. This time felt much different.

If he could form sentences, he would rant on and on until he forced Shizuo to leave. If he could walk, he'd slice him open with his knife faster than he could apologize. He was disgusted with Shizuo and himself, admittedly.

They had been in so many fights, day in and day out. Of all the fights, they were never actually able to hurt each other. Izaya was too quick, he dodged effortlessly, all due to his amazing parkour abilities. Shizuo, on the other hand, was indestructible. Izaya wasn't sure if anything could kill that man, which was what drew him in.

He liked the challenge. It forced him to try harder, and it gave him a reason to devote seventy-eight percent of his life just to piss him off. How messed up was that? He devoted his time to hurt one person. It was solely for the adrenaline rush. For someone who wanted to kill him, Shizuo never made him feel so _alive_.

Letting Shizuo hit him was his last straw; he would never allow that to happen again. He couldn't remember the reason why he let it happen in the first place. The time he spent in the monster's apartment and his guilt would change nothing. He still hated him, and he wanted payback.


	4. Arc 1, Chapter 3

**AN: **So, how do you all feel about the story so far? This chapter took me about three to four hours to edit.

Good thing I love doing this so much!

I forgot to mention that VataRaven is the one who is playing Shizuo and I am Izaya (as usual).

Enjoy reading and review!

* * *

Arc One, Chapter Three

The blonde let hand fall from Izaya's face. He felt how tense he was under his touch. It was an endless loop; Izaya pissed him off, he got mad, and tried to kill the other man. One those rare times he did manage to hit him, the damn louse came back and tried to cut him with a damn knife.

One of them had to give and that's what he was trying to do, but the damn bastard didn't know how to stop. "You brought it on yourself, flea," he told the injured man. His hazel eyes looked over at Shinra when he brought a clipboard in to the room.

He flipped through the notes, wanting to double check on everything and to make sure Izaya was fine. The man wasn't too bad off, a broken rib was the worst of it. He was surprised that Shizuo didn't crack Izaya's skull open. He just broke the skin to where it caused a lot of bleeding.

"Shizuo, you're going to have to watch him. You know this, right?" he asked. "Not because you injured him, but our injured friend is a target now."

What was Shizuo thinking? If he really wanted to hurt him, then why did he save him? That didn't make much sense. He always thought Shizu-chan attacked him because he wanted him to die, or he wouldn't have attacked him at all. He should have died in that alley. It would've saved a lot of time and Shizuo would've gained the reputation of a true monster. Maybe then he'd know exactly how Izaya felt.

Shizuo had the chance to fix his life, but Izaya couldn't. He ruined too many lives and people suffered because of him. He would always be the same person. Izaya had a reputation to withhold. Izaya thrived on other people's pain. It was his only will to live.

Izaya scoffed, and threw the cloth at Shizuo's face angrily. At least he could still move his arms, though they felt like jello. _It's not my fault! I can't change who I am. _

"Who is going after him?" Shizuo asks asked, taking the washcloth off his face. He dipped it back into the cool water, listening to Shinra's words. It was just his bullshit about how the blonde was responsible for watching over the raven. He had a theory that people would come after Izaya because he was injured and couldn't fight back.

He couldn't make his quick exits from the scene if he could barely move. Shizuo put the cloth back on Izaya's forehead, just to keep his head cool. He had to take care of his brother when he was sick, so he knew the basics. His honey eyes stared down at the info broker, looking at how weak he looked.

He loathed violence, but it always came out and hurt this damned flea. It reminded him how he hurt the girls that he liked, that was of the few reasons why he started to change his anger issues. "Don't be such an ass," he muttered, trying not to lose his temper. "Hey, flea, can you talk?" he bluntly asked. Shinra said he couldn't, but he thought if he got Izaya mad enough, he would yell at him.

_There is no way the neanderthal is going to "take care of me". He has the nerve to save me, and now he's gonna rub it in my face. That's the only reason why he saved me in the first place. I don't even need anyone to take care of me. _

Who knew how long that would take for him to recover? He was determined to leave and hide in his loft, maybe throw a few knives at Namie until he could finally kill Shizuo. _I'll cut Shizuo in places he's never been cut before._Most people would have felt _grateful to live after such an attack, not Izaya Orihara. _"I don't need help," Izaya slurred from underneath the hospital mask.

Shizuo growled when Izaya glared at him. He was not sure if he can handle this. The damned flea pissed him off for the hell of it. Izaya couldn't take kindness even it bit him in the ass; he just spat on it and ground his foot in it. He didn't want to hurt Izaya, but he was asking for it, egging him on.

"Flea, what is the matter with you?" He sighed when the man just continued to glare daggers at him. He swore, if he hated it that much, he was more than willing to shove him out the door. "You've been acting weird. Since when do you even willing ask for me to hit you?"

Izaya slammed his fist against the bed. The raven would have always imagined Shizuo to sleep on a metal bed with no mattress. It was much more comfortable than he expected. He had enough of Shizuo, always pointing out the obvious. He would never admit that the protozoan was right about the whole situation.

As always, he answered Shizuo as if it was all a game. Izaya ripped the oxygen mask off of his mouth and tried to sit up. This time, he was successful. "I wanted to see what kind of a monster you really were." He took his time speaking, while clutching his side where the broken ribs were. "I don't understand why you saved me. Are you my hero now, _Shizu-chan_?"

"Shut the hell up!" snapped the beast, "I'm so fucking sick of you and everyone in this town thinking I'm just some sort of monster!" His anger got the better of him. Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's neck, about to kill him but he released his grip when he heard Shinra tell him to stop. The blonde took deep breaths though his nose, trying to calm down. He needed to deal with this in a better way. "I didn't save you to be your fucking hero, flea. I saved you because I felt bad for hurting you; it was as simple as that."

Figures that Shizuo would take his anger out on a man with an IV in his arm. Izaya also took a few minutes to regain his breath. "First, you show that you actually _care_ for me and then you want to kill me. Which is it?" He rubbed his neck with a smirk plastered all over his face. It was all just a game, a very entertaining game.

"You keep pissing me off!" he roared. "If you would just leave me alone, I wouldn't want to break your neck!" he snapped. The blonde growled before picking up the chair and setting it further away from the damned flea. If he was too close, he would end up killing the dammed bastard.

Shinra sighed, not believing that they're still trying to kill each other. He had to do _something_ to make these two talk it out instead of trying to kill each other whenever they saw each other. It was getting out of hand.

"Shizuo, you can leave if you don't stop, alright? I don't need you two fighting. You two really should work it out," he offered Izaya, "seriously, you two act like an old married couple." He said before leaving the room.

"We do not act like that! And who do you think we are? It's not that simple. I want to leave, Shinra. Now. There are other places I could stay... like ___my_ place." Izaya began untangling the wires that attached to himself.

The ex-bartender forced the raven back on to the bed, trying to keep him down. "Flea, you're not going anywhere!" he snapped again, holding him down by the wrists, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. The easiest way for him to do that was by straddling the other man's hips. "Don't be a pain in the ass," he warned.

"Shinra won't think twice to strap you down if you don't stop." He continued to hold the informant down, making sure he understood before he slowly removed his hands. "You're staying put until Shinra says otherwise."

"Like I said, I am perfectly fine." Every time he heard Shizuo's voice, he cringed. Sometimes out of an adrenaline rush because he knew Shizuo wanted to fight him anytime, anywhere. He tried to kick Shizuo away, but the grip he had on his hips prevented him. "Since when did you listen to Shinra?"

"Since he knows what he's talking about. Or would you rather die from a concussion?" he asked, not expecting an answer. His hazel eyes narrowed when Izaya gave him his trade mark smirk, the same damn smirk he hated so damn much. "What's with that damn smirk?" He stiffened when he felt a pair of arms loosely wrap around his waist and felt a hand grope his ass. "Flea, I will kill you if you don't remove your hands."

It happened again. Izaya blanked; his vision blurred and he had no idea what was happening. He wasn't sure if he passed out for a moment, but when he woke up, his hands were- groping Shizuo's butt?! He told himself to play it cool. He rested his hands back down on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry; you're not trying to get in my pants?"

Shizuo growled, "don't be a troll," he warned. He looked up when he heard Shinra come back and looked down again at the awkward position he was in with the raven. He wasn't sure if the flea had a fever but his damn cheeks were red.

"That's not what I meant when I said to restrain him."

The ex-bartender blushed before he pushed himself off the bed, getting off Izaya. "He was trying to pull the IV's out."

Shinra handed a bottle over to the blonde, telling him to have Izaya to take the medication. "You can leave in two days. Don't strain yourself anymore. And try not to kill Izaya, Shizuo." The brunette said before he left the apartment.

Izaya held back a laugh at how flustered the ex-bartender looked. He sat back up on the bed, and his narrowed his eyes to look at the bottle. Now that Shinra was gone and he was bound to the bed, all comfort was lost. _Two more days._

Shizuo was acting really weird. None of this made sense to him and Shizu-chan never explained exactly what happened. "_Shizu-chan__-_" He was going to ask him, but he figured he shouldn't bother. The blonde would make up some excuse. "This doesn't change anything."

"Am I going to have to force the pills down your throat like people have to do with their pets?" He asked, shaking the bottle. "I'd rather not." He turned the bottle to see what Shinra gave Izaya and how much of it he needed. He sighed and turned on the TV to at least keep Izaya from growing bored out of his mind. "Or maybe you want to play a board game?"

Izaya rolled his crimson eyes, and looked at the TV which Shizuo turned on. As much as they hated each other, Shizuo knew a lot about him. If he couldn't physically attack Shizuo then why not hurt him mentally? "Fine," he looked at Shizuo, "chess."

The blonde sighed, "sure, I'll go get the chess board." He stood up, going out for a moment to go to the hall closet, looking for the chess set. He played it from time to time with Tom and his brother. He had other strategy games, too, but he didn't play them often. It really wasn't any fun when you play by yourself. He wasn't the best at them, but he was decent. He came back and set up the game on a small table that can sit on a bed. "I'm a decent enough player, if you're wondering."

The game went on for hours. It turned out that Shizuo was actually smarter than he thought. They were both competitive, but the raven wasn't expecting him to put up much of a fight. They took turns and finally they reached checkmate. Both men wouldn't let the other win, however this time he was confident. "Checkmate."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, annoyed that he just lost, but he wasn't going to let the man win; he knew that Izaya was expecting him to toss the board across the room. "Seems I can't win no matter who I go up against," he muttered. He stood to go to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and something for the two of them to eat.

He returned, carrying a tray with stir fry and coffee. "You act as if I can't be nice to people," he stated when he noticed Izaya poking at his food like it was poisoned or something. "I only know what to do because I've taken care of my brother at times when he's gotten sick or over-worked."

Izaya sat there, stunned. Why wasn't Shizuo angry? Usually, Shizuo couldn't stand to lose against him. A chess game was the perfect tool to make Shizu-chan angry. He was expecting the blonde to give up as soon as they started. That made Izaya annoyed. If Shizuo was going soft on him, then who would he annoy? "For all I know, you could have poisoned it."

"You're giving me too much credit, flea," he told him before he took a bite out of his food, chewing on a piece of chicken. He spin the chop sticks in his hand, growling when some noodles dropped back into the bowl. He received a chuckle from the other when he found it amusing that he was losing a fight against his own food. "Shut up." When the two were done, he put everything back in the kitchen and set up a bed on the floor in his room. Shizuo laid down right away, planning to sleep there for the night. "Don't wake me unless you're dying," he muttered before turning off the lights.


	5. Arc 1, Chapter 4

**AN: **Yay! Four chapters down, 82 more to edit. That is why it is split into arcs.

I am so excited! Even then, the story is still on-going. :D

* * *

Arc One, Chapter Four

A few days had gone by and Shinra helped Izaya to stretch, making sure he can walk without any problems, seeing as he had been laying around for a bit. He also cracked his back which helped his headaches. "You're good to go, Izaya. Just take those pills once a day for a week and you'll be fine."

Izaya appreciated Shinra's help. He was the only person allowed to touch him, since he was his best friend and a doctor. He was still told to take it easy, which meant he couldn't provoke Shizuo much. "Shinra, I have to ask you something. I've been having short term memory loss lately and I haven't been myself. Is that from Shizuo's punches?"

"You mean like groping Shizuo?" He asked, holding back a smirk, but chuckled when Izaya was looking at him with a shocked expression "He told me, but I wouldn't worry too much. He did smash your head into the sidewalk. I checked, your brain is fine, no bleeding. You'll be fine in no time, but that's no reason sit around. If there is still a problem after a week, give me a call."

Shizuo watched as Shinra finally leaved and he turned to look back at the info broker. "I'll walk you home," he offered.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll go home by myself. I'm not that fragile; you heard Shinra." He was feeling better and Shinra even said that he didn't damage his brain. Shizu-chan's hospitality meant nothing to him.

"Then get out!" Shizuo roared. His eye twitched when Izaya looked at him with that trademark smirk. He raised a brow when the info broker motioned him over. The raven grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down, lips nearly touching. He found his face heating up when he starts to notice that the other man was undoing his shirt. "Wh- what are you doing?" he asked, the ex-bartender stumbling on his words.

"Shut up, Shizu-chan. I'm doing this so I don't owe you anything." He had no desire for Shizuo whatsoever, nor was he attracted to him. Something compelled his arms to move on their own accord. Izaya was surprised that Shizuo actually let him so close. Shizuo usually punched him for just looking at him. This was beyond Shizuo's comfort zone. Maybe it was because the blonde still felt guilty? "Are you scared?" He laughed quietly and continued to fumble with Shizu-chan's shirt.

Hazel eyes widened, staring at Izaya's mouth. His lips advanced forward and gave him light kiss. It gradually turned into a hotter kiss, but he came-to his when he felt a hand undoing his belt. He reached down and stopped the other with haste. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, only receiving this smirk from the other man. He swore he would smash his skull in if he didn't already feel bad enough as it is, "just go home," the brute begged. He really didn't want to hurt Izaya.

Obviously the blonde detested what Izaya was doing, which only excited the info broker more. He wondered why Shizuo wasn't running away or throwing him into the nearest wall. How far would his guilt go?

He leaned up and his lips connected with Shizuo's-surprisingly soft ones-again. He stepped forward and his hands, (which were still grasped by the monster,) managed to pin him against a wall. His tongue dove in the other man's mouth. "And what if I don't?" He grabbed the switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open.

Shizuo stared right into Izaya's crimson eyes as he restrained from snapping the thin wrists. He soon narrowed them; something did seem a bit off. First, being the fact that Izaya was molesting him. The damn flea never went that far, and suddenly he developed this strength? Izaya had managed to pin him against the damn wall and hold a knife to his neck. "Go home!" he snapped.

Izaya grimaced when Shizu-chan was yelling at him to go home. Who did he think he was, bossing him around while he was the one who caused this mess in the first place? His anger grew and he swiped his legs underneath the blonde's.

Shizuo let out a surprised yelp and grunted out in pain when his side hit the ground hard. "Flea," he growled out, eyes widening when the other man straddled him. He swung his fist left and right when the info broker started to undo his belt again. He sighed out in relief when the raven fell on top of him, knocked out. "I'll drag you home, if that's what I have to do."

* * *

When the raven opened his crimson eyes, he noticed the ground was moving and he felt like he was flying. He looked to his side and saw that Shizuo was holding him, of all people. What happened? Izaya frowned. He desperately tried to remember what happened, which only resulted in a headache. "Let me down, you imbecile!" Izaya kicked and punched Shizuo, lighter than before. "Why are you carrying me? I'm just fine!" The last thing he remembered was telling Shizuo he'd go home by himself.

The blonde held the raven, keeping him from moving so damn much in his arms. He didn't need this flea flying around until he dropped him. "Just stop, I'm taking you home. I don't care if that's not what you want, but you're getting out of my hair," he added. Since the louse was up, he threw the other man over his shoulder. He continued to walk to the other's apartment that way. "And you know what, I'm not a huge fan of you trying to molest me. Should've just let you die, but no, I just couldn't the flea die."

Izaya tried to squeeze his small frame through Shizuo's grasp, but it was no use. He finally gave up and laid over his shoulder weakly, knowing that punching his back wouldn't even leave a bruise. He considered kicking Shizuo in the face, but he'd just get knocked out again. "I did no such thing. You really are a dumb blonde."

"Don't deny it!" Shizuo roared, huffing like crazy. He stopped, knowing the other man was smirking. Damn it, why the hell would he say he didn't do anything. He tried to undo his pants in the apartment a minute ago. "Flea, don't fuck with me, you were just trying to have your way with me on the fucking floor," he reminded. He set the raven down when he realized Izaya wasn't really fighting with him to get free. "Or did I hit you too hard in the head for you forget?"

"I'm not denying it!" He didn't understand. Was the blonde messing with him? He cleaned his jacket off when Shizuo set him down. "You're just joking with me, Shizu-chan. I can see through your pathetic lies. It's my job, after all." He laughed and spun around in a circle, digging his hands in his pockets but found no switchblade.

The blonde pushed Izaya up against the wall, his forearm up against his neck. "Am I the type to make up lies?" He asked, trying to make the point across that he was being serious. "Would I make up a fucking lie about you trying to take off my pants in the middle of the damn living room?" He placed more pressure on his neck. He released his arm from the other man when he saw the look in his eyes. "So you're tell me you don't remember... but it happened. What do you last remember in my apartment? You started to act strange right before you kissed me."

Izaya could see it in his eyes and his temper that Shizuo was actually telling the truth. He was right about not lying. Shizuo hadn't lied before but it was so hard to believe. "No, no, no." Izaya repeated over and over. He covered his hands over his eyes while catching his breath. Come to think of it, he wondered why his mouth tasted like cigarettes. He uncovered his hands over his eyes. "You asshole! I am delirious because of your stupid blows to my head!"

"I only hit you in the head after you tried to take my pants off!" he snapped, defending his side of the story. He blushed when people gave them strange looks. He grabbed Izaya's wrist, pulling him in the alleyway. "Look louse, I don't know what you're playing and I only have so much patience to deal with your annoying ass. I feel bad enough that I almost killed you, I don't need you adding more guilt to that."

Izaya didn't feel embarrassed, but annoyed. Namie probably wondered where he was, and not to mention Shiki! He must've had a pile of work to finish. Everyone in Ikebukuro knew that he and Shizuo were sworn enemies. If that were to suddenly change, he had a feeling all hell would break loose. An alley was a good idea. For once, Izaya agreed with Shizuo. He stared at him with intense hatred. What was the use in arguing with the dumb blonde? Nothing would get through his thick skull. "If I were playing you, I wouldn't let this affect me, no?"

"I don't know, you like fucking with my mind. I thought you were doing that, seeing as you like doing it so much." The blonde sighed deeply, trying to figure everything out. Izaya must have fucked with his brain; it's what he liked to do, after all. Although, it was strange for the man to molest and kiss him for kicks. His brow twitched and he grabbed the man by the shirt, starting to shake him like crazy. "Louse, it still doesn't change the fact that you were trying to get into my pants!"

Izaya did like fucking with Shizuo, yes, but he would never go that far. He hated him, even the thought of 'getting in his pants' made him want to vomit. When the brute started shaking him, Izaya tried to stop him. Did Shizuo want him to vomit? "You're disgusting, Shizu-chan." Izaya twisted out of his grasp. His loft was only a block away; he was able to walk there without the blonde's help. If Shizuo was telling the truth then Izaya had to stay away from him. _I have to talk to Shinra about this._ "Well! I gotta go, nice chatting with you." Izaya hummed and casually walked away. Even dealing with Namie was better.

Shizuo stared at Izaya running away from him, "Izaya," he whispered the name. Man, his brain was starting to hurt. Okay, so the pest wasn't aware that he was trying to have his way his him. You would think that someone would at least try to remember something like that.


	6. Arc 1, Chapter 5

Arc One, Chapter Five

A few days have passed since the little incident and Izaya's memory lapses worsened. He forgot simple things such as forgetting where he put his keys. He was frustrated, to say the least. His job required him to remember every little detail about everything. If he couldn't do that, then who was he? The raven wondered if Shinra missed anything. He must have had brain damage. Fed up, he took the subway towards the illegal doctor's house and went to see Shinra about his problem.

The doctor turned in his chair to look at Izaya. "Okay, so you're still having memory lapses?" he questioned. He waved Izaya over, telling him to sit so that he could check, yet again, for any damage to his brain. He double checked to see if he missed anything or if anything new came up. "I still don't see anything wrong. Maybe you need a good night's rest. It could be a cause of not enough oxygen getting to your brain. Have you been feeling dizzy when you stand up too fast or anything? Or maybe you need to drink more water."

"No, I don't need sleep. Come on, there must be something wrong. I haven't been feeling dizzy and I drink enough water, Shinra." Izaya wasn't mad at his best friend, but at himself. "Maybe Celty can help. She does have supernatural powers, after all."

"I don't think she can help you. Look, I'm not sure what's wrong. I've checked you over a dozen times and nothing was wrong, aside from the injuries I patched up. Maybe you're stressed? You should take a vacation of some sort and see if that helps. Or maybe start teasing Shizuo again, that always seems to put you in a better mood."

"I don't have time for Shizu-chan." He dismissed the idea, waving his hand. Izaya actually had a lot of time to screw around, but he was afraid that he would do so literally. He spent his time finishing jobs that Shiki gave him, since he didn't want to go outside. "Besides, even if I wanted a vacation, where would I go?"

"Oh, how about a nice beach," Shinra sang, "maybe I'll come along and bring my lovely Celty on the trip." And there he went, acting like an idiot when it came to talking about his "dearest dullahan".

* * *

Izaya had enough of talking to Shinra after a couple more hours and headed back to Shinjuku. He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets, thinking about what Shinra said. Maybe he did need a vacation and more rest. The stress of his work never bothered him. His whole life was stressful, from maintaining the highest grades in high school, to starting his job as an information broker.

Shizuo's honey eyes looked to the other man. Izaya walked towards him without realizing it, and he wasn't really sure what to say. "Shinra called me, asking me to take you home. He said you were acting weird and though you might get lost on the way back." The ex-bartender saw that his words startled the raven. He turned back around and headed towards Izaya's flat. Sadly, he knew were the man lived, the thought made him want to vomit. He liked the imagine he had before, the flea living in a place for fleas, in a dumpster in an alleyway. He stopped and turned around when he noticed the flea wasn't following. "Flea, hurry up or I'll leave your sorry ass behind!"

Why would Shinra tell Shizuo to walk him home? Didn't he know that he wanted to stay away from him? He could walk himself home, without anyone's help... especially not Shizu-chan's. When Shizuo turned around, he quickly turned and skipped off in a different direction. He stopped when he heard the blonde threaten him. He turned around with a smirk on his face. "Shizu-chan is worried about me? How cute!"

"You're going the wrong way," bluntly stated the blonde. He sighed and followed the other man, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. "I don't want you wondering the streets by yourself, simple as that. Shinra said you've been having memory issues." He watched Izaya take off into a run and he lowly growled, running after him. The raven quickly turned a corner, and that was when he lost him. How the hell did he just lose him? "Fuck," he cussed under his breath, "flea, where the fuck did you go?!"

Izaya held down a laugh as Shizuo chased him. It was too ironic and backwards; usually Shizu-chan chased him to kill him. He jumped up on a balcony. "I'm right here, Shizu-chan," he taunted and threw a few shoes at Shizuo that were lying on the balcony. He continued to climb until he reached the top of a familiar roof. The blood stains were still on the ground below. You'd think that Ikebukuro would have the decency to clean that up by now, huh?

The blonde groaned as shoes hit his head. He climbed up the ladder, trying to stop Izaya from getting away. When he got up on the roof, he noticed Izaya was looking over the edge. "Fuck, finally got to you where you can't run away from me." He began walking forward, wanting to catch Izaya before he could run off again. He jumped when the raven turned to face him and walked along the narrow wall. He couldn't help but notice how feminine Izaya was, watching how he moved with such grace. He felt his face heat up when he caught himself watching the flea's small ass.

"I wouldn't try to balance on here if I were you. You don't have my graceful balance skills. The fall is just enough to- nevermind. It probably wouldn't kill someone like you." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you want to test that, be my guest." He glanced at him. If he saw right, Shizuo was checking him out! How amusing. Izaya finally sat down. "Why are you blushing, Shizu-chan?"

"I'm not blushing!" The blonde retorted, "it's hot up here, that's all," he blatantly lied. He looked away when the raven flashed him one of those familiar Cheshire grins. The blonde found himself quickly covering his nose, feeling a nose bleed coming on. _Fuck, what the hell?!_ It's as if his body was enjoying watching Izaya's body. "Why don't you jump off the fucking building and test it yourself?!" He shouted, not wanting the flea near him. He stumbled backwards when Izaya started walking towards him, but stopped when his connected with the wall. "Stop looking at me with those creepy eyes!"

Izaya grinned at the blatant lie the blonde told. Yet again, the world went black. "Really? Because your nose says otherwise. Who would harass you if I was gone? Ikebukuro wouldn't be much fun without me! And I thought you liked my eyes, ne?" He pinned him against the wall, hands on either side of his chest.

"I said no such thing!" he retorted, trying to avoid Izaya's gaze. He let the man pin him against the wall. A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight at the other man. He couldn't help but stare into the scarlet eyes. He was fixated on them, not noticing that the other man leaned in for a kiss. He snapped out of it when he felt a pair of lips graze his own. But for some odd reason, he wouldn't fight back. _What the fuck?_ Was the first thing that came to his mind, finding it odd that he wasn't doing anything. His face heated when he heard himself moan out in pleasure.

Izaya was surprised that Shizuo hadn't moved. Sooner or later, he knew that Shizuo would give in. He was tempted to ruin the moment, but he enjoyed toying with the protozoan more than he should have. His hand fell from his chin and grabbed a fistful of Shizuo's shirt. He laughed as he deepened the kiss. The vibration sent shivers down his spine. Who knew that a monster with half a brain could be so interesting? He moved his hips closer to Shizuo's.

The blonde moaned into the kiss, jolting when he felt Izaya's hips press against his own. His face flushed as he felt himself harden with the actions of the raven. Izaya continued to rub up against him in a suggestive manor. He looked at the raven in a daze when he pulled away from the kiss.

Not sure what was happening, Izaya leaned in close to the beast's ear. He blew hotly into it, chuckling lowly when he heard the blonde moan out his name. "My, my Shizu-chan, I never knew you liked me this much," the raven teased. A finger slowly traced Shizuo's strong jaw and a hand slowly crept down to his pants, ghostly running a hand over his arousal.

Shizuo's legs began to shake, his body wasn't really able to handle much more of this. He was twenty-four and very much a virgin, so all this is new to him. His breath hitched in the back of his throat at feeling a hand on his crotch. Damn, why the hell was his body reacting to the damn flea? He hated the man with a burning passion; he shouldn't be turned on by the louse.

Not only was Shizuo not backing away, but his body responded in Izaya's favour. Izaya pulled away and decided to take things further. His head was spinning and his body moved on its own accord. He took Shizuo's moans as a sign of approval and tried to unbuckle his pants. He held onto the wall for support with his other hand and bit Shizuo's neck repeatedly. It wasn't much of a surprise that Shizuo was a virgin, considering how a lot of girls were afraid of him.

No one else could handle Shizuo, but Izaya was confident that he could. He knew everything about the man. Izaya licked along his neck and blew hotly against it. He leaned up to bite his earlobe. Biting probably didn't hurt Shizuo, which made it even more fun. He could do whatever he wanted to him and it wouldn't matter. His own pants were painfully tight, as he ground his manhood against Shizuo's thigh.

The blonde allowed Izaya to kiss along his neck. His brain tried to warn him, but it didn't seem to be working. His eyes snapped open right when he felt hands trying to undo his belt. His hazel eyes moved to look to Izaya, seeing the sly grin he was so used to. Then it came to him, fuck, the damned flea was doing it again! "Flea, stop," he said between the many kisses the raven was giving him. When Izaya didn't listen to him, he finally broke free of the raven's hold and threw him down to the ground, pinning him there. "Izaya, fucking snap out of it!" he yelled, trying his best not to hit the other man, but he would if he had to.

Izaya cringes once he hit the ground. He didn't understand! He thought Shizuo liked what he was doing to him. "Do you really want me to stop?" He challenged and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. "You were enjoying it for a while." He leaned his head up to kiss the blonde once more.

That was when Izaya regained consciousness. His lips rolled along someone's lips as his eyes were closed. He was afraid to open them, to see who he was kissing. _Anyone but Shizu-chan,_ he repeated in his head. He didn't even care if it was a guy, just not the ex-bartender. Damn it. Why was he even letting this happen? The need for air was overwhelming. He broke the kiss to breathe and immediately tried to push Shizuo off of him. He looked around and noticed that they were on the roof. That was the last place he wanted to be with him. "Why did you kiss me?!" Izaya snapped.

The blonde scrambled away from Izaya, back pressed against a wall, trying his hardest to hide his arousal. "The fuck! Flea, you mean_ you don't remember something like that?!" He blushed, trying to get the thought out of his head. Damn it, ever since high school, he always had small thoughts about being with Izaya. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cussed over and over, "you were just acting like a different person, flea! If you're that sexuality frustrated, go find a whore!" The blonde took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Fuck, Izaya, what the hell? Do you even remember trying to have sex with me?"

Izaya's crimson eyes widened at the realization that he was also hard. Where did that come from?! He desperately tried to remember what just happened. _There is something wrong with me._ What the fuck! Shit, what the hell? What was going on? Why did it always have to be the blonde brute? _Maybe I am sexually frustrated!_ Never in Izaya's life had he ever felt so pathetic. He was always the smartest in his classes, and definitely smarter than Shizuo. "Fine! I'll go find someone then, can't be that hard." He turned around, scared that Shizuo could see the weak emotions behind his eyes. Izaya Orihara was never weak! He climbed the ladder down the side of the building.

The blonde sat there for a few moments, trying to figure something out. "Wait, flea!" He yelled after him and quickly climbed down ladder. He ended up slipping and falling the rest of the way down, but just got up without even being bothered by the fall. "Flea!" He roared, grabbing his wrist before he could take off running. He blushed when he stared at the other man's face. "What was the last thing you remember?" He asked, slowly releasing Izaya's wrist. Maybe they were missing something, something that even Shinra couldn't solve with his doctor shit.

_Oh god, I hope he doesn't like me now._ "With all due respect, Shizu-chan, I don't want to be near you." For once, in all the years he knew the brute, he really needed the space from him. He sighed and looked away from him. He seriously considered finding a random human to have sex with. It was better than the torture he went through.

"That look... Whenever you look at people, you have a look. People call the Chester cat grin, but it changed," he finished with, clearly stating the wrong name, causing Izaya to stop and to turn to look at him. "When you start to act weird, the look in your eyes change. It looks lustful, unlike your usually cat-like gaze." He smelled the air, something seeming a bit off. Izaya's scent seemed to have changed, now that he noticed. Fuck, he did it again! He'd always been crept out by the fact that he was able to find Izaya by his scent. He couldn't help but notice that it was different. "I got to go," he said while stuttering and took off the other direction.

Did Shizuo mean the Cheshire cat? Either way, he was sexually frustrated and something was off- and he wanted Shizuo? Since when? Why was he staring at him for so long? "Wait a second, Shizu-chan... I was being serious about staying away from me."

Shizuo stopped in his tracks at hearing Izaya's voice. "Don't have to tell me twice!" He yelled and continued on his way. When out of sight, he ran back to his apartment. Fuck, what was up with that. Yes, he had a crush on Izaya back in high school, but he was sure he got over it. Love at first sight, he didn't know how to deal with it so he just started to deny the feeling. Would Izaya stop coming into town just to troll with him? "Fuck! Why is he only acting so fucking weird around me?"

Izaya took a deep breath once he saw that Shizuo was out of sight. He turned and rested his hands in his fur jacket. "Maybe that'll teach him I can walk myself home," he spoke aloud. Izaya tried to think of the exact moment he blacked out. Enough was enough. His subconscious wanted sex. Who would he do it with? Who could he? The thought rarely occurred. He loved humans, but sex didn't satisfy him. Ruining and watching lives satisfied him more. He opened the door to his loft and was greeted by an angry pair of eyes. Namie. Izaya was even desperate enough to consider sex with that evil woman. "Why hello, Namie," he hummed. "What brings you to my lovely abode?"

"For work, why else," she answered with, "and to only find my boss isn't even here." She watched her boss, watching as he paced for a few moments. "I made sure you got home; people have been telling me you've been acting weird." She sighed when he walked to the couch, moving pieces on the strange board game of his.

Izaya's crimson eyes narrowed at Namie. How did she know that he was acting weird? Did everyone know that? "I was working too," he lied easily, "things to do, people to ruin." He looked down at the chess board only he knew how to set up. It was his game, something that belonged to him and only him. "Who told you that I was acting weird, Namie?"

"Shinra called me, said Shizuo should've brought you home. As the doctor predicted, he didn't. Obviously if he called and asked about it, something isn't right." Why would the town's monster have been asked to bring Izaya home, even she knew how much the two men hated each other. Then again, who didn't know about that basic fact? "You ditched him?"

Shinra called her? Damn doctor! "Ah, Namie. That was just a part of my plan! Funny to see that people actually think I am going insane! Humans are so gullible." He kicked a table with a bunch of neatly stacked papers. "Now, why don't you do your job and organize those?" Namie simply sighed and went to put the papers back in order again.


	7. Arc 1, Chapter 6

Dear Guest, if by shizaya you mean sex... then that is on its way! Bear with us. :D

VioletDemon241: Thank you for your review! I'm working as fast as I can to edit the chapters. :)

Happy new years eve, everyone. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Arc One, Chapter Six

The week flew by and Shizuo managed to avoid Izaya. He was outside, waiting for Tom, but he stiffened when he heard the name Shizu-chan. Only one bastard had the balls to use that nickname. "Flea, how do you expect me to not see you when you go out of your way you find me!" He yelled and before he could run off, the damned flea was already there, smiling up at him. "Yeah, what the fuck to you want?"

Izaya kept on smiling, although he was breaking inside. "I just wanted to say goodbye, Shizu-chan." It was the last time he'd say the nickname. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he just knew that it wouldn't be around Ikebukuro anymore. He convinced himself that moving away was the only option. He could finally act like himself again. "Ah, I guess I'll have to find another brute to harass."

"Wait, what do you mean by goodbye?!" The brute caught Izaya's wrist, stopping him from leaving. But he quickly released Izaya's wrist at realizing that he was holding it. "But…you don't have to leave," his breath caught in this throat when Izaya looked up at him with those crimson eyes. "And what's with you? You go out of your way just to say goodbye, wouldn't it have been easier if you just left? You were the one telling me that we shouldn't look for each other. And what do you know…here you are, bugging the fuck out of me."

It actually sounded like Shizu-chan would miss him! How fun. So, then why did it hurt Izaya to leave? The informant shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that it wouldn't hurt to annoy you one last time. Besides, I wanted to see your face when I told you I am leaving."

"I could care less if you leave this fucking town. I'm getting sick of you coming around to troll me. I'll enjoy the vacation that I'll get from you," he added. He felt his heart thump in his chest when Izaya raised a hand to his lips, tracing them for a moment. He couldn't help stare like an idiot when Izaya leaned up and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. Before Shizuo could even react, Izaya winked and ran off.

Izaya woke and found himself on a roof. This time, the roof was higher than before and he was standing on the edge of it. "What!" He slipped backwards from the shock and landed on his butt. _Not again! I was in a public place, too. _He gripped his hair. This was not like the Izaya Orihara that he knew. He was at a loss, no idea what to do with his life. Shinra couldn't help him, he checked for everything. Even Namie was worried about him. He crawled over to the edge of the building and looked down. "Pathetic." He mumbled.

Something didn't seem right, but Shizuo couldn't put his finger on it. If the flea was going to leave, he could've trolled him, yes, but instead he kissed him before leaving. Right when he saw Tom he told him he had something come up and had to take the day off. He took off in the direction the flea went in, but sure enough, it was too late. He had no idea where to even find the other man. He yelled after the flea for a bit before he went around asking people if they happened to see him. Some people were able to point him in a direction. Sooner or later, he arrived at an alleyway. This was the last place someone saw Izaya before he disappeared. He looked up, seeing how high the building was. His first thought that Izaya wouldn't be up there, seeing how high it was and without any railings. Oh, but he was wrong, "Flea! Get away from the ledge!" He ran to find a ladder.

He is the last person that I want to see. _If he thinks that I actually like him, he is mistaken. I hate him. I hate him so much! He's nothing but a protozoan with half a brain._ "I thought you didn't care if I left, Shizu-chan!" He hoped that Shizuo would leave if he annoyed him. Maybe he'd even push him off the ledge himself. He hoped that he would, so he wouldn't feel so pathetic.

Izaya could slip at any moment and crack his skull on the ground below, and wouldn't even care. The raven closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his porcelain face. At least it was a quick way to die if he _happened_ to lose his balance. _If I fall, it'll seem like he killed me. Everyone knows his temper. He probably asked everyone in town where I was. Knowing how stupid he is, this is the perfect set-up. _Orihara was too busy planning to notice that the brute climbed up the ladder, and was watching him.

Liquid gold eyes widened when he saw Izaya's small frame slide off the roof. He felt his heart skip a beat in that moment. "Izaya!" He wasn't sure what to do, not sure how to save him. Fuck, he wondered if this is what the flea was planning to do the whole time. It wasn't the first time he tried to frame him.

He couldn't make it in time if he slid down the ladder and ran to catch him. There was only one other option. Without a second thought, Shizuo jumped off the ladder in order to catch the raven in mid-air. The blonde managed to grab hold of Izaya in time and held him close to body. He flipped the two around so he'd receive most of the impact. Shizuo felt his back hit the ground and he immediately blacked out from the fall.

As Izaya felt the wind envelop him and he was beginning to wonder if jumping was a mistake. There was no turning back, even if it was a mistake. Time ran in slow-motion since the fall was sixty feet. He braced himself for the impact, but felt strong arms wrap around him instead. Shizuo always had to ruin his plans. Well, of course he did; the neanderthal always acted out of impulse.

The crushing sound of his ribs landing on Shizuo's strong chest filled the air. Obviously, the blonde assured he received most of the impact. "Shizuo!" He screamed, and looked down at the blonde in rage. For the first time, he started to cry around the brute. Not from the pain of his chest, but the fact that Shizuo had to save him. Why couldn't he let him die? "You're such an idiot..." He rolled off of him and coughed up blood on the ground.

Hazel eyes slowly opened as he heard someone call his name over and over. To him it sounded like the flea, trying to wake him up. He moaned in pain, "for fuck sakes, I'm not dead," he grumbled, trying to sit himself up, but winced in pain when he did so. Fuck, his back was in so much pain and he was sure he broke a few ribs. He turned to look over at Izaya, having felt something wet hit his face. He saw silent tears running down the flea's face. "What? You wanted to die that badly?" He laughed deeply before he brought hand to his mouth, coughing into it, blood coming out. "If you want to die, I can always push you off... next time."

Izaya wanted to punch him in his face. "You and I both know that's bullshit!" Since when did Shizuo become his knight in shining armor? He mustered enough strength to call Shinra on his cell phone, which was surprisingly not broken. "Shinra, don't ask questions but I need help. No, Shizuo didn't hurt me!" He told his best friend the address and hung up.

Izaya clutched his side and laid his head against the cold ground. Shizuo really couldn't die, even if he fell from a sky scraper. All he would suffer were broken bones that would most likely heal within a few days. "I hate you so much."


	8. Arc 1, Chapter 7

Kokochi: Haha, Izaya is conflicted between what Lust tells him to feel and what he actually feels.

Shadow Pain: Thank you, and here it is! ;D

* * *

Arc One, Chapter Seven

Honey eyes slowly widened and searched the room around him. He remembered falling from a terrible height only to catch the fucking flea from killing himself. He up fast at the memory of saving Izaya. He wondered what happened to the man. He knew he caught him, but still wondered if the fall hurt him. He finally noticed he was sitting in one of Shinra's rooms.

"I see that you're finally awake, Shizuo. You've been asleep for nearly four days. I'm surprised that you only broke a few ribs from a fall like that." The doctor moved his glasses up on his face. The blonde looked down at his hands. "But what about the blood I coughed up?"

"I checked you over, nothing else is wrong," he reassured.

"Where's the flea?" Shizuo suddenly asked.

"I talked to Izaya before he passed out on the way here; he is still unconscious. Luckily, he only fractured a few ribs and sprained several limbs. His previous stitches opened and he received more cuts from the fall. My guess is that he passed out from shock, troubled breathing, and hitting his head. Nothing is internally wrong." Shinra sat down on the bed beside Shizuo. "He explained that you saved his life, though he wasn't very happy about it. What exactly were you thinking, Shizuo?" The illegal doctor sighed, "I think that when Izaya wakes up, we'll have to move him to a real hospital. You know, with trained social workers."

The bodyguard sat there, not really sure how to react. "He's…been acting weird. I've known the flea for over ten years. He would never try to kill himself. Something…I don't know; I know he's not right in the head, but he's just not acting like himself."

Shinra nodded, "yeah, I'd have to agree. Izaya has a huge ego and wouldn't let something small affect that." The brunette felt like it was his fault for not noticing the signs. Even if he wasn't a social worker, doctors were responsible for a patient's mental health. Maybe he had schizophrenia, or dissociative identity disorder. There were many psychological issues, so it was difficult to diagnose Izaya. "I don't understand why it's happening now, when he is twenty-three."

Shizuo started to clench and unclench his hands, trying to make the numb feeling go away. "I might hate the flea, but I don't…want him to die, regardless of what I try to do him. The bastard always gets away from me before I can even hurt him." He sighed and picked himself off the bed. The blonde left the room, not paying attention to Shinra's protests. He walked down the hallway and in to the room that held Izaya. He stood at the doorway, watching the other man sleep. "Idiot, trying to kill yourself."

* * *

Izaya's eyes shot open two weeks later. He panted and gasped for air; there was too much pressure everywhere, especially on his chest. It felt like he broke every bone in his body. Izaya looked to the right, seeing the headless rider through cloudy vision. Of course he knew where he was; it was becoming a pattern. Just once, couldn't he wake up in a normal hospital? He loved Shinra, but the man cared too much about him sometimes.

Celty wrote [stay right there!] (as if Izaya could move) on her cell phone and left the room.

Shinra returned; by the look on his 'serious doctor' face, he didn't have amazing news. After Shinra explained his injuries, he told him that he would need a therapeutic hospital. "...You are my best friend, Izaya. This isn't like you and you'll realize once you go."

"Really, Shinra? Really? That's awesome! Just what I need, one of those 'I am suicidal. Oh yay, so am I! We have so much in common' places." The raven's face darkened. "I want to speak with Shizuo."

"We're worried about you, Izaya! For crying out loud, you almost died and you would have if Shizuo wasn't there." The illegal doctor sighed and pushed up his glasses, "fine, I'll give Shizuo a call. He'll mostly come after work." He leaved the room and gave the bodyguard a call.

On the other end of the phone, Shizuo breathed out some smoke, "fine, I'll be there in a few hours," he grimaced. _Sure, I saved the flea and now he wants to know why, I bet._ He actually did show up, to everyone's surprise. Before coming inside the house, he put out his cancer stick. "Did he say why he wanted to talk to me?" He questioned Celty and only got a nod as a reply. She lead him to a room that they moved Izaya to. It was a room with a code on the door, probably to keep the louse from killing himself. "So, a curtain someone told me you wanted to talk to me, what is it?"

For some reason, Izaya's heart skipped a beat when he heard Shizuo's voice. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to say to him. _Maybe I can make a deal with him?_ He was an informant, after all. "Yeah, I'd like to offer you a deal. I'll find whoever you want, everything about them for free if you give me..." The raven paused. Shizuo's annoying face looked at him to finish. It wasn't exactly an easy deal to make. He loathed Shizuo, but his own health was more important. If his shameful body required Shizuo's, then that's what it would get... "your body." Izaya said, holding back vomit. "Just for one time, and pretend like it never happened. Nothing romantic or passionate. Even do it in the dark, if you want."

"Are you on something?" The guard asked bluntly, "are you still loopy from the pain killers Shinra is giving you?" The injured man looked up at the blonde, a desperate yet disgusted look was in his eyes. The strong man sat on the chair by the bed. "And who the hell do you think I need to find? Really, why are you offering your body as part of the deal? Your business doesn't work like that."

"I saw the look in your eyes on the roof," Izaya started, completely ignoring Shizuo's questions, "you would have had your way with me if I didn't change. If you really want to know why I want to have sex with you, it is so I can finally leave you alone. Think about it; I don't know why my repulsive subconscious wants this, but I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. You already know how much I hate you. It's sex, Shizuo... just sex. Nothing more than that."

"Don't lie! You really think you'll just leave me alone after you sleep with me? You've been fucking with my life for over ten years, I doubt you will leave me be after I fuck you." Shizuo leaned against the wall, watching the other man. He looked away, blushing a little, trying to think of something else. He was a virgin, he didn't want his first time to mean nothing. "The answer is no." Fuck, he made it sound like sex was so fucking simple. Sure, he had a crush on Izaya back in high school but he learned that asking him out wasn't the smartest thing to do. "Flea, it's not that simple."

"It ___is_that simple, Shizuo." At least he was getting somewhere with the brute. Izaya pulled his legs over the side of the bed and hooked a hand around Shizuo's shirt. He pulled him towards the bed with all the strength he had. "Why don't you start...by kissing me?" Moving wasn't the smartest idea, but he needed to get it out of the way as soon as possible. If the blonde wanted romance, Izaya had to comply for his own sake.

The blonde let out a surprised yelp when he was pulled down to, but he caught himself before he fell on the injured man. He looked down to the other, hands on either side of Izaya's head. The poor bartender felt his face heat up when arms circle around his neck, pulling him closer. "Flea, just stop... you're not doing yourself any favours by forcing yourself to do this."

"Just a simple kiss, Shizu-chan, it won't hurt," the raven urged. The blonde couldn't help himself; Izaya was acting so sexy and the lust in his ruby eyes pulled him in. He leaned in some before he closed the gap between their lips. The two enemies shared a heated battle of clashing mouths. Izaya moved his legs so Shizuo could fit in between them. Shizuo felt his heart thump inside his chest, causing him to quickly pull away, nearly falling off the bed. "I have to go, I have to go and water the cat," he said before getting the hell out of there.

Izaya stared at the ceiling for a while, taking in what just happened. He had to go and 'water the cat'? Shizuo couldn't come up with anything better than that? If he really didn't want to kiss him, then he wouldn't have in the first place. He guessed that the blonde was scared to have sex with him, since he was a virgin and all. But, there must have been more to it. It almost looked like Shizuo had feelings for him. _When is he going to stop running away from me? He used to chase me._ He frowned, missing the days when he dodged vending machines. It all changed so fast.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Shizuo cussed over and over. He shouldn't have done that, he really shouldn't have done that. He should've hit the flea over the fucking head. But…something stopped him. He gently touched his lips. Izaya offered to start it off with a kiss, that's what pulled him. His heart started to beat faster after that simple kiss. It brought back high school memories that he'd rather keep buried deep inside his mind. Fucking bad enough that he ended up kissing the damn flea. He let out a yell, punching a wall. "Damn flea!" He wasn't sure if he should killed the fucking flea or what.

Izaya managed to stand up. He tried to leave the room, clutching his side but the damn door was locked. Shinra saw Izaya's struggle to open the door. He opened it for the man, only to be greeted by an embarrassed raven. "I won't let you take me somewhere." He was seriously considering moving away from his precious Shinjuku and 'Bukuro. "I know what I have to do and I promise I'll be fine." Izaya licked his lips. Shizuo's taste still lingered. It wasn't all that disgusting...the mix of tobacco and dessert.

* * *

A couple days passed and the blonde was walking out of Tom's office. He jumped when he saw Izaya right there, outside the office. "Flea, what the fuck?! Showing out of nowhere like that!" His eye twitched when the info broker smirked up at him. "Are you still on something? I told you I'm not sleeping with you, end of story. Fuck, you really think sleeping with me is going to solve your mental issues? It'll take a lot more than that to fix your insane ass."

"You like my ass, Shizu-chan?" The raven winked. Once again, the informant felt the world around him falter. Shizuo's words slowed and it was hard to stay awake, but his eyes stayed open and as playful as ever? It was the oddest thing he had ever experienced. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally, he gave up and let the unknown, powerful energy dominate him.

"I never said that!" Shizuo retorted, his face heating up. He turned to walk away but a small hand grabbed his wrist. "Why are you bothering me? I'm sure you can have sex with some other man you don't hate."

Izaya rolled his eyes. When would the man understand? He wouldn't leave him alone until he got what he wanted. "You ask many questions." He teased, pushing Shizuo's hips against the wall. Izaya slid down the man's muscular frame, on his knees and began ripping Shizuo's belt out of his pants.

Shizuo's hands grabbed a hold of Izaya's wrists, stopping the info broker. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He loosened his grip when his lips were roughly claimed by Izaya's, but began to struggle when Izaya tried to undo his pants. He was unable to stop him; the flea overpowered him. What the hell was wrong with the fucking flea? When was ever able to win against him? "Izaya, stop! I told you no! Simple as that! You really want to go as far as to rape me?! What good will that do?!"

"You want me. Stop trying to deny it. You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't want me." His eyes glowed a lighter shade of red. He stopped undoing his pants and grabbed Shizuo's wrists, pinning them over top of his head. "And since when were you afraid of Izaya? I mean, me..." He laughed again. Izaya leaned in to envelop the blonde's lips.

"Even if I did like you, I sure as hell wouldn't after you rape me!" He writhed against the wall, finding it hard to believe that the fucking _flea_ was holding him in place. "For fuck sakes, you are that fucked up in the brain? You want to lose your virginity this way?!" Shizuo started to tremble. Izaya wasn't listening or willing to reason with him.

"Who says I'm losing my virginity?" He smiled and kissed the corner of Shizuo's mouth. "I'm not going to sto-" Izaya's eyes widened, his right eye stopped glowing red. The raven held onto his own hair with one hand as the other held onto Shizuo. "STOP, stop! Fucking stop!" Izaya fought for control, finally realizing what was wrong with him. He was being possessed! There was a voice inside himself... a female voice. At first he thought he was dreaming until he opened his eyes. "Get out of me!" Izaya finally mustered the energy to let go of Shizuo. Izaya tore at his own skin, desperate to get the thing out.

Hazel eyes stared at Izaya as he fought with... himself? He couldn't take his eyes off him, surely not when the info broker started to hurt himself, digging at his skin. The blonde finally stopped him when he started to see blood. "Izaya, stop!" He yelled at him, holding onto his wrists, keeping him from moving around so damn much. "Hurting yourself won't change anything alright!" He tried to calm the man down. When he began to calm down, he removed his hands and placed on Izaya's face. He forced him to look at him, making sure their eyes met. "Izaya, breathe, everything is alright. I'm not mad, just stop hurting yourself."

Izaya looked up at him, still fighting for control inside of his mind. "Yes it will!" His voice caught in his throat once Shizuo cupped his cheeks. He was finally in control of his mind and body. His crimson eyes stared at Shizuo's hands as he was finally able to breathe normally. He held onto Shizuo's forearms and rested his forehead against his chest. "I'm not crazy..." Izaya's shoulders shook as tears flowed against Shizuo. For some reason, hearing that Shizuo wasn't mad at him made him feel at ease. He didn't want to die, and truthfully, he didn't want to have sex with Shizuo. He just wanted to feel normal again.

The blonde stood there, his back resting up against the wall. He let Izaya cry against him. After a few moments, he wrapped his arms around the info broker, pulling him into a gentle hug. "No, you're not crazy," he told him, trying to make him feel better. But there definitely was something wrong with him. Shizuo started smoothing out his ebony hair, trying to calm him down. He lifted Izaya's head up so he could look into his crimson eyes. He used his thumb to clean the tears away. "Hurting yourself won't help anything, alright." He leaned in, placing gentle lips against Izaya's.


	9. Arc 1, Chapter 8

Arc One, Chapter Eight

Izaya's heart beat quickened from the gentle touch the handsome beast gave him. His cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as he continued to hold onto his forearms. He wasn't used to such soft gestures; maybe this was what he needed. He sighed against him as he wrapped his arms around him and massaged the back of his hair. He really wasn't much for romance...but this, this was something else. The info broker kissed him back softly.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the returned kiss, but he didn't push the smaller man away from him. It wasn't forced or rough, it was just a simple and innocent kiss. Then it dawned on him that Izaya was still bleeding. He pulled away from the kiss, quickly grabbing the flea's arm, looking at the blood. He pulled him away from the scene, not caring if people saw them. "Come on, you need to clean up." He lead Izaya back to his apartment.

Izaya felt his face with one hand, and looked down at a few bleeding scratches on his arm. He didn't even feel the pain when he scratched himself which made the wounds worse. He could feel the pain afterwards, though. He let Shizuo lead him wherever, and guessed that they were headed towards his apartment.

The blonde pulled him inside the one bedroom apartment and ordered him to sit himself in the kitchen. He got the first aid kit from the hall closet and sat down next to Izaya. He opened up the small box, getting the few things to clean the wounds on Izaya's arms. "Fuck, still being a pain in my ass, even after ten years." He breathed deeply, "you said possession? I don't doubt it. After all, Shinra does live with a headless rider. I don't think it would be strange if other strange things happened in this town."

Izaya hissed quietly at the sting. Of course Shizuo knew how to use his first aid kit; he probably needed to buy a new one every week. Izaya looked at the other man. He appreciated that he was there when no one else was around. His own parents thought it was a disgrace that he was even alive. "Yeah, which is why I thought that Celty would be able to help. Shinra said no."

"Because I don't think she can. I don't think she can just scythe the spirit out of you." After the basic cleaning, the blonde stood up and boiled water in the electric kettle, wanting to make some coffee for the two of them. He served them coffee, adding milk to his own. He took a sip and looked up when he was asked a question. "Why did I save you?" He repeated, quickly looking away with a blush on his face. "I don't think that's any of your business, flea."

Izaya sipped on his coffee nonchalantly. "Shizu-chan is blushing! Even if you call me flea and louse, I can tell you don't mean those anymore." He bit his own lip.

"They're nicknames," the blonde muttered, "I ain't changing them any time soon," his eye twitched when Izaya started poking his cheek, as if he wanted something. "You want to know that fucking badly? Look, you're a prick to nearly everyone, you know this. No one likes you," he flat out stated. "Look, point is, no one is there for you when you need it. I think everyone should have someone there for them." He drank more of his coffee, not sure what else to say. "As much as I hate to admit, we need each other."

"Awe, Shizu-chan! We need each other sounds so cute." He joked. Sentimental moments weren't his forte. They may have came easily to Shizuo, but not Izaya. However, he couldn't agree that no one liked him. "And what would you do without me, ne? Without your flea, louse, maggot, eee-ziiii-aaahhhh?" He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo snapped, slamming his cup to the table. "I was being nice and you go and fuck it up!" His hazel eyes watched as the leaner man drank his coffee, all care-free. The blonde fidgeted with his hands, unsure what to do with the flea. He looked down into the raven's liquid crimson eyes. "I'm not welcomed by many either. My brother is about the only one that cares for me, my parents don't even want me as their own son. How fucked up is that?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "Ever wonder why I've put up with you?"

It was the first time that Shizuo revealed anything about his past to Izaya. Shizu-chan didn't seem like the person to tell everyone his problems, only people that he trusted. And the best part was, he didn't expect anything back. "You've never put up with me, Shizu-chan," he reminded him, "but go on."

"Please, I put up with you or I wouldn't have dragged your ass here to help you," he retorted. He adverts his eyes when Izaya stared at him with those bright red eyes. What was with him? It was getting harder and harder for him to look at the info broker. "Forget it, you've pissed me off; I'm not telling you anything now." The hardest part for him was how he would even tell the flea his feelings. He saw Izaya making fun of him because of it, which discouraged him from ever doing so.

Izaya smiled warmly. 'Putting up' with him was one thing and 'saving his ass because no one else would' was another. "Ah, but now that you've said that, you have information to hide." He could take a few guesses, but wanted Shizuo to speak for himself. "You can't keep anything from me." Izaya was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice their faces were inches apart. He could feel Shizuo's sweet breath on his face. "Can you?" His crimson orbs gazed into caramel ones.

Shizuo moved his head, not wanting to look at Izaya, but the damn info broker kept moving to keep eye contact with him. "Fuck! Don't you know how not to piss me off?!" A part of him just wanted to smack him. "You expect me to tell you something I don't want you to hear? My luck, you would hold it against me the rest of my life." He raised a brow when Izaya grinned slyly up to him. He stood up without a word, going back to his bedroom and returned with a small box. He pulled out a white and pink envelope and slid it over to the other. "That look familiar to you?" He questioned. Izaya pulled a Valentine Day prank on all the boys in their class that year.

"Of course I remember that! Every boy went all crazy because they thought a secret admirer liked them. It was one of my best pranks ever-Wait, why do you still have that? You don't think that I'm a girl, do you? Sorry Shizuo, but I have XY chromosomes." He was shocked that Shizuo still had the stupid piece of paper.

"I'm know you're a fucking man! I've seen you naked enough to know the difference, I'm not that stupid!" He snapped at him, getting mad at the lame jokes he kept telling him. He took a deep breath, needing to stay calm. "Then you also know that everyone tore them up after learning it was a prank. No one figured out who it was, but after I was accused of being the one doing it and teased by Shinra, I figured it was you. But, I still kept it…I'm the only one that kept the stupid love letter."

"Why did you keep it if you knew it was me?" Izaya knew far too well that Shizuo keeping something stupid had a significant value, like the bartender get-up Kasuka bought for him. He wouldn't wear the stupid outfit if he didn't love Kasuka so much. "You like me?" Izaya blinked. "You liiiiiiiiike me." Izaya smiled genuinely.

The blonde stiffened, "how did you come to that conclusion?!" He yelled in denial. He watched Izaya tilt his head. The gesture was kind of cute. "Kasuka always said 'Brother, you're bad with words. That's all the more reason to cherish every letter you send or receive.' It might've been a prank, but in a way, it meant something to me." He put the letter back in the box.

"It only meant something to you because your brother told you to keep it? He's right, you know. You are not smart with words at all." He smirked, receiving a glare from Shizuo. "You keep random things, like your bartender outfit, and now I know why. But, if you kept every single letter since, your house would be filled! So that means my letter is special."

"No, that's the only letter that came from someone that wasn't my brother." He stared at him for a moment when Izaya asked if he would like him more if he were a girl. He thought about it before. He wished Izaya was a girl, or to find a girl that liked him and wasn't afraid of him. He ended up liking him because he was a part of the few who weren't afraid of his freakish strength. "I thought that at first. I found it unfair that the only person who wasn't afraid of me had to be male, but I got over it."

"Unfair?" The info broker had to hold down his laughter. "You honestly expected that someone other than a man wouldn't be afraid of you?" He imagined a girl dating him. That would be a disaster! She'd probably cry from fear every day, and end up in one of those shelters for women. "Anyways! I've never had the idea that anyone would like someone evil like me." Izaya stated proudly.

He knew this was a mistake; the fucker was going to end up making fun of him anyway. At least Izaya was trying not to, guess it was a start. Of course it would be his luck to end up liking someone like Izaya. Who else would put up with that crazy bastard? "You're not evil," he told the other.

"I'm not evil? Come on now, even without being possessed, I am a heartless asshole. You even said it yourself." He reminded Shizuo, as matter-of-fact.

"No, I said you're an asshole, I never said you were heartless. And you're not evil, I've dealt with people that are a lot worse than you." He reached a hand out to flick the flea in the forehead. "I should take you on my debt collecting rounds one of these days, if you think you're that evil."

"Debt collectors! Hah! What happened to 'all the violence in the city has something to do with Izaya Orihara' or 'don't talk to him, he seems innocent but he'll make your life hell.' Isn't that what people say about me? And the worst part is, Shizuo, it's true. I make people miserable and sometimes people even want to kill themselves because of me, because it's _fun_. And if you tell me that debt collectors are worse than that, I'd be amazed."

"I didn't say debt collectors, I said the people on my round. You do know I collect debt for Tom, right?" He sighed, "of course you do, why wouldn't you? Would make you a shitty info broker if you didn't." The blonde patted Izaya's dark hair. "Compared to the people I deal with every day, you look like a cute little kitten. Unlike them, you're not out for my blood."

Izaya pushed Shizuo's his hand off of his head. "What about the knife throwing game that I play with you?"

"You've only ever hurt me once, that was in high school. Really think about it, we have never really touched each other, despite the fact we're always trying to kill each other. Besides, your game doesn't work all that well if I break the blade with my teeth." His face just turned a shade of red, hearing the damn flea purring, and quickly turned to look the other way. "Why the hell couldn't you just been born less annoying? How the fuck did I even get a crush on someone like you?!"

The informant was about to answer Shizuo with facts about personality traits, until he actually admitted that he liked him. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, at a loss for words. "Oh wow! Shizu-chan, it took you ten years to form that sentence. It isn't even sentimental, either. 'How the fuck did I even get a crush on someone like you' really isn't a way to persuade another. But luckily, I'm Izaya Orihar-nya," he reached out and pawed at Shizuo's tie, "and you're my monster." He pulled the tie closer and kissed Shizuo chastely.


	10. Arc 1, Chapter 9

Arc One, Chapter Nine

The blonde gaped at Izaya, trying to figure out if he should yell at the flea or throw him into the wall. He wasn't sure if Izaya was kissing him to mess with him or what. "Not a monster!" He snapped, narrowing his amber eyes at the flea. "I will kick your ass, just stop trying to get your fun out of, it won't get you anywhere," he told him.

"But, I'm being serious, Shizuo." He still held the smug smirk on his feminine face. He held onto the blonde's biceps and felt his muscles move underneath his fingertips. "Humans can't really pick up cemented poles and throw them, or vending machines." He kissed him again. "You'd really kick my ass, after confessing your _feelings_?"

"I have no problem hurting you, not like I'm dating your ass," he said without even thinking. He stood up to get something to eat, going through the fridge to find anything. That reminded him he needed to go shopping. He picked up the phone to order something. Was it sad that he knew what sort of food Izaya liked to eat? Of course, Simon made fun of him for ordering sushi made from fatty tuna.

Izaya sat down and crossed his arms on the table, resting his head against them. He watched Shizuo, and thought to himself, ___how did I end up in this situation? So, I cry in front of him and suddenly everything is okay?_ He felt disgusted with himself. "Shizu-chan! Did you order ootoro just for me? I am so happy."

"Don't think so high-and-mighty, I ordered for the both of us," he picked up the different bottles of booze in the closest, seeing what he wanted to drink. His brother sent him all sorts of stuff from around the world. Whenever he visited a new place, he sent Shizuo a few bottles of their best alcohol. He said he could use them to mix his own drinks. He took a sip of one, nearly spitting it out. Fuck, so sour! "Do you want me to take you back home?" He offered, pouring a couple of drinks into his mixing cup.

Izaya spun the spoon around in his empty coffee cup. 'High-and-mighty' was the last thing he felt. He could smell the alcohol the ex-bartender was mixing. "You can do _whatever_ you want." He debated between drinking or not. He was a light-weight, the thing would probably take over, and he'd lose IQ levels.

Although, he'd forget everything for a night and have a valid excuse. He needed a night away from his life. "What are you mixing, Shizuo? Oh! Maybe you have a secret plan to drug me? GHB, maybe? Rohypnol? Viagara? MDMA?" He teased. Shizuo probably didn't know what half of those drugs were.

The blonde stared at him, not sure what most of those drugs were. Wait, he knew what viagara was. Then it dawned on him on what the other things were. "Fuck, I'm not trying to get you all hot and bothered!" His face tuned beat red. What the fuck did he just yell? "Stop talking to me, you fucking louse! Go sit in the living room and shut the fuck up!"

Izaya obeyed Shizuo's orders and scampered away to the living room. "Yes, Master!" He yelled, a husky tone to his voice. He sat down on Shizuo's couch and grabbed a couch pillow to laugh into. Hot and bothered?! That was priceless. He wished that he video taped the scene, so he could see Shizuo's face on repeat. He laid down on the couch, still cuddling the pillow and waited for his-_their_ food to arriv_e._

_The blonde let the out a long sigh and set the alcohol mixture down. When the door rang, he answered it and grabbed the food after he paid the man. He dropped the fatty tuna rolls onto Izaya's lap. "There, I fed you. Can't say I haven't..." He poured the drink into two glasses and gave one to Izaya. He flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV, flipping through the stations before he found nothing. He put in Ghost Hound, one of the animes he owned._

Izaya looked down at the food on his lap. It somewhat startled him since he was on the verge of falling asleep. Shizuo's-oddly comforting-scent was everywhere. He grabbed the chopsticks and ate a roll of fatty tuna. "Anime, Shizuo? Erika and Walker have corrupted you! Oh no."

"Why the fuck are you calling me Shizuo? What happened to Shizu-chan?" Yes, he hated the name, but it seemed like Izaya was mad if he wasn't called Shizu-chan. He knew that the flea he just made fun of him. Damn -chan was used for fucking girls and little kids. The blonde angrily bit into one of his pieces of sushi.

Shizuo was confusing. One minute, he hated the nickname and the next, he wanted Izaya to say it. "Oh wow! Erika and Walker _have_ corrupted you, oh no!" He laughed and set down the box on the table. "If you're telling me to call you _Shizu-chan, then..."_ He leaned in closer to Shizuo's ear, "...say my name, my full name."

The blonde shivered. Izaya was freaking the fuck out of him. "Why should I?" He asked and yelped in pain when the flea bit down on his ear, hard. "Izaya Orihara," he said dully. He didn't say _how_ he had to say the name. "Izaya the flea," he added with a smirk, only receiving a smack by the other man. "What the hell do you want from me?" What creepy person bit other people's ears? His head slowly turned to look at the other man. Said creepy person sat right next to him…in his own apartment. How did this even happen?

Izaya shrugged and grabbed the drink that the protozoan gave him. He chugged half of it and coughed. "Oh my, Shizu-chan! That's really strong." He grabbed his chopsticks again and took a bite out of his meal, already starting to feel a buzz from the alcohol. "I have to warn you...I barely drink."

The blonde took a sip himself, not bothered with how strong the drink was. It's what he had to do to void out the awful sour flavour. "Kasuka has awful taste in drinks," he said out loud. He looked over when he heard the other man complain about the anime. Great, now he complained about his taste in shows. His honey coloured eyes watched Izaya take another sip. He doubted he would get drunk from it. "You know, I enjoy that job. The bartending job you got me fired from."

Izaya wasn't paying much attention to the anime. He wasn't interested in fictional shows or movies, only reality television and documentaries. How could he study fictional humans? Where was the fun in that? Izaya looked over at Shizuo as he sipped his awful drink. "What did you see in that job? All those drunk people-Wouldn't that make you mad? Speaking of which, giving me alcohol was a mistake."

"It's the bartender's job to make sure someone doesn't drink too much," the blonde tells the other male. It was no surprise that the flea would act worse when he was drunk. Who didn't? "And you get to mix drinks to the people's taste. Such as, if I were to make you something, I would make something tangy. I wouldn't make it too bitter, but I would add a touch of sweetness to it," he explained. He sighed deeply, knowing Izaya could really care less how his job went. "Look, there was more to it than serving people booze. You have to know everything about the drinks. It's a lot of info to deal with."

Izaya had no idea the blonde was so passionate about his former job, besides his endless bartending outfits. "Wow, Shizu-chan! That speech is so motivating. I think that I may quit working as an informant and start a bartending job!" He laughed and finished off his drink with one gulp. "Can you immediately tell what drink will fit someone perfectly?" He looked over to the blonde.

"By checking the way they act, dress, walk, you have to read what they like and hope for the best." He cleaned up before he went back to his bedroom to change into something else. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt. He came back and he looks down, finding his cup empty. "Flea! You said you didn't like it and you drank mine, too!" He snapped and grabbed the other man by the shirt.

He stopped as soon as he saw a small thing run right under his foot. To avoid stepping on the small creature, he turned the wrong way and slipped onto the floor with a loud thud. "Fuck," he cussed under his breath. He looked up at feeling something small on his chest. The beast stared at the little kitten sitting on his chest. "Trying to get me killed?" He sighed and lets his head fall back to look up at the ceiling. He reached a hand out to scratch the kitten on its head. He went to pull himself up, but the table ended up tipping over and a glass of milk fell on top of his head. The kitten crawled up his chest and began to lick the milk off Shizuo's face.

Izaya laughed loudly, a few tears forming at his eyes. The last animal he expected Shizuo to have was an innocent kitten. He expected him to have a demon dog... or a rhino. He was in tears as the kitten licked the milk off of Shizuo's face. "Ohhh!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love this mini me, she's so perfect." He picked the kitten up in his hands, not caring that Shizuo was covered in milk. "I'm gonna take you home and," he hiccuped, "call you Mini Me." The kitten purred as Izaya pet it. "And then you are going to have ten thousand babies. And name them all Orihara the third. And they will also mess with Shizuo. Oh, this is a brilliant plan. Shizu-chaaaaaaaan, take a picture of me with my new companion!"

"You can't keep her!" The blonde snapped. He slowly stood up, not caring that he was covered in milk, even though he just changed. He didn't want to deal with a drunken Izaya; him sober was enough to deal with! "Her name is Suki," what the hell was Izaya even doing? He cuddled up against the freaking cat. He wasn't sure what the fuck to do. He wanted to take his kitten back but Izaya was going to give him hell and fight for it.

"You are not knocking up my cat, you bastard!" He snatched the kitten as soon as Izaya's hold loosened and kept the white fuzzy creature away from Izaya. He used a finger to scratch the kitten under her chin, listening to her purr before she rubbed up against his hand. "Don't be running out under my feat like that, you're too tiny."

"The name I picked is better." Izaya was starting to feel the alcohol, especially with the second drink. "Maybe you should go and change again, hmm?" He licked milk off Shizuo's neck. "You look very provocative with all that white stuff on your face."


	11. Arc 1, Chapter 10

**Warning:** SEX, SEX, and more sex... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Arc One, Chapter Ten

A cold shiver ran down down Shizuo's spine when the fucking info broker licked his face. Izaya held his mouth as he started laughing. "Seriously, you should change in front of me... or at least take your pants off. Actually! We should play a game," Izaya suggested seductively. Of course, Izaya didn't pay much attention to Shizuo. He was too focused on removing his own clothes. Drunken Izaya was convinced that this game was important. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it, which hit the blonde in his face by mistake.

Fuck, the damned flea made it seem like he was a slut or something. Great, just great; if he had to deal with Izaya drunk, he could really use a drink. Sadly, there wasn't any left. "Don't strip, keep your pants on!" He yelled, throwing the shirt back at the other man. He ran over to Izaya, forcing him to keep his pants on. The two ended up tripping and falling back onto the couch, Shizuo on the bottom. "Keep your fucking clothes on," he growled.

Belts were extremely challenging, but Izaya managed to rip his off. "What a cliché, move Shizu-chan." He moved his knees so he could sit on Shizuo's lap. He bounced on his lap and ground his groin against Shizuo's. "Says the man with sperm on his face." Izaya laughed.

"It's not sperm!" He yelled, face red just from saying that. He bit his lips, trying not to give Izaya what he wanted, and that was for him to enjoy this. He let out a small moan at feeling Izaya's hands run up his chest, teasing him. He stopped right at feeling lips on his own. Okay, he wasn't sure what was happening. He knew Izaya was drunk, but was it Izaya or the spirit? He looked up at the ceiling, lips trembling a little. He felt a nose bleed coming on when he heard the flea moan into his ear, continuing to grind up against him. "Izaya, stop," he told him weakly, but that sure as hell didn't work.

"But I thought you liked this, Shizu-chan?" He let out a weak laugh, mixed with a groan. "Why don't you just enjoy the moment for once?" Izaya struggled to take his own pants off. He raised Shizuo's shirt off of his head. Why were clothes so difficult? He bent down, licking Shizuo's sweet neck.

Izaya lowered his hands underneath the blonde's pants. He kissed his neck and ran his lips up behind his ear. "Shizuo," Izaya called out his name, "you want me, don't you? You already said you," he hiccuped, "liked me." He bit behind his ear roughly.

"Because it's not what _you_ want," he told him, turning his head to the side. He tried not to pay attention to Izaya's molesting. Not like he could fight back; the damned flea was somehow stronger when he was…like that. It didn't help how he was getting a hard-on from all this.

He actually wouldn't have a problem if Izaya was sober and in control of his body. If they had sex when Izaya was possessed, Izaya would call _him_ the rapist, but when it fact it would be the other way around. His face darkened when the flea's hot breath blew into his ear. Damn it, he shouldn't have even told the fucking flea anything.

"What do you mean, it's not me?" The drunken Izaya stammered. "And look, you are already getting hard. You can't deny the fact that you want me." Shizuo wasn't pushing him away, so Izaya took the liberty of sliding his hand underneath Shizuo's boxers. He gripped his long, hard length and stroked him. "How about now, do you want me now? 'Cause I want you." He demanded.

The ex-bartender shook his head, trying to tell Izaya he didn't want to do it, but the words weren't forming. He threw his head back, moaning out, only to be silenced by lips connecting with his own. His body trembled with pleasure and desire. He opened his hazel eyes, looking up at Izaya, watching him lick his fingers in a seductive manor. He licked his fingers clean of his pre-cum.

"My, my Shizu-chan, why deny that you want this? You're body clearly wants this." Honey colored eyes watched as the other man stood up, stumbling a bit in a drunken manor. The raven slowly stripped himself free of his pants, and set himself back on top of Shizuo. Izaya smirked slyly when his slender hands began to undo the jeans that the blonde wore. He slid down Shizuo's body and hooked his hand around Shizuo's length. The bodyguard's breath hitched in his throat at feeling a pair of soft lips wrap around the head of his penis, feeling the tongue at work, making him even harder.

Izaya sucked the blonde's dick and trying to take him all in his mouth, which was nearly impossible. He covered his teeth as much as possible and used a hand for what he couldn't take in his mouth. Seeing Shizuo looking so vulnerable gave Izaya a sexual high. He broke away for a second to breathe. "Aaah, Shizu-chan you're so big." He swerved his tongue around the head and wrapped his mouth around it.

He managed to deep-throat his cock and felt pre-cum enter his mouth. That's when he stopped sucking him. "Don't cum yet, we're just getting started!" A devilish smirk crossed his face as he placed himself on Shizuo's lap again. He cupped Shizuo's cheeks before he kissed him violently.

The blonde just laid there, unsure what to do. After all, he'd never done it before and it didn't help that his brain just wasn't working at that moment. He was on fire when he heard Izaya talk hotly into his ear, but he really didn't hear any words, he _really_ wasn't paying attention to the words. He stared dumbly as he watched the leaner man position himself to where he could easily sit on his large length.

His hazel eyes just stared as the flea moved his ass up and down along his throbbing manhood. A few times, he ground his opening against the head, where it would barely enter inside. "So cute how you act so innocent, makes me want you more," the info broker breathed into the blonde's ear.

Izaya's head was spinning. He didn't know what was happening but he didn't care because it felt so good. He pulled Shizuo's hands and positioned them on his own hips. "Mmm, I can't wait any longer." He lowered himself onto Shizuo's cock, and felt immediate pain. "Aaghhh." He hissed out, as he bit down on the blonde's neck to stifle a cry. He slowly relaxed and let all of Shizuo's cock inside him.

He dug his nails into Shizuo's skin and continued to bite his neck. Obviously, Shizuo didn't register what was happening so Izaya had to do all the work. He moved his hips up and down, ramming Shizuo's dick inside of him. Each time he thrust Shizuo's penis inside himself, the pain subsided. "Why don't you-hah-try to move?"

Shizuo let out a moan of pleasure when Izaya continued to lower himself onto his stiff manhood, unaware that the flea even moved his hands to rest on his hips, but it registered soon enough. It felt amazing to have the tightness envelop his pulsating length. And that was enough for him to release inside Izaya, but he was still as hard as before. He hissed in pain at the bites to his neck and Izaya's nails in his skin.

The blonde threw his head back when the lithe man started to grind on his rock hard penis. When the dark-haired man stopped moving on him, he started to move his hips. He moved around a bit, finding a better position so he could thrust easier inside the other man. He grunted and panted as he thrust into the man that continued to beg for more, to go faster and harder.

"Going to have to move if you want more," he breathed out, watching the flea as he start to pump himself. Soon after, he released a large thick load all over his hand and their bodies, making his average-sized cock go limp. He held out his hand, "lick it clean, Shizu-chan," he ordered hotly. The info broker's cock hardened again at the lusty sight of the blonde licking the cum off his fingers.

Shizuo tilted his head when he was told that Izaya would be right back. He grunted in protest when the flea hopped off his leaking dick, something that needed release. He watched as cum seeped from Izaya's ass. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Izaya walked off to his bedroom, getting something. While he waited, he used his own hand to pleasure himself, but he wanted the real thing. He wanted to ram deep inside Izaya's tight, slick hole.

Izaya felt empty without Shizuo inside of him. He was inside Shizuo's bedroom, looking through his things. He remembered stuffing a sex toy in one of Shizuo's bags to piss him off. The raven couldn't wait to see Shizuo's face when he opened the bag and found the vibrator. The thought had him laughing. He found the bag and brought it back to the living room, where he saw Shizuo jerking himself off. "Look at what I found, Shizu-chan!" He pulled the sex toy out of the bag.

"I didn't know you were into this sort of thing." Izaya teased, sucking on it before Shizuo even had a chance to respond. He figured the man liked it, since he was still masturbating. He swerved his tongue around the toy and swallowed it whole. He gasped for air, as a piece of saliva dangled from the toy to his lips. "It's still not as big as you, Shizu-chan."

The debt collector face heated, watching Izaya sucking on the toy. He wasn't even mad that Izaya bought the damn thing. The blonde stood him up and walked over to the smaller man and he pushed him back down onto the couch, staring down at him. "I like it better when you don't talk, so shut the fuck up," he told him. He moved the flea's legs, allowing for him to thrust deep inside without much of a warning.

He stayed put for a moment, waiting for Izaya to stop squirming. He leaned down so he could kiss the informant. He quickly stopped and grunted out in pain, feeling something long enter him. "Fucking flea," he said. He wasn't expecting the flea to slip the toy inside him. The pain subsiding when the vibrations sent thrills through his body.

"How does that feel, Shizu-chan?" He bent his body upwards so Shizuo could still fuck him while he roughly shoved the vibrator in and out of the ex-bartender.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up," the blonde growled, connecting his lips with the informant's to shut him up. He started to move his hips and every time he hit that spot, Izaya moaned his name louder and louder. The two continue to go at it until they both tired themselves out, and finally passed out.

* * *

kokochi: And now they are both tipsy, yaay! More like, Izaya's the one who is drunk/possessed. Perfect combination, no? How was this for the real M?

Shadow Pain: Continue to tell us what you think! :]

mikasiam711927: Well, didn't that escalate quickly? ;D

Continue to** review**, we need your continued support/advice!


	12. Arc 1, Chapter 11

**AN:** Well, tomorrow is back to school...so I won't update as fast as I usually do. As always, VataRaven and I do not own Durarara! Please continue to read and review!

* * *

Arc One, Chapter Eleven

Morning arrived, or more like hell for Izaya. His head and stomach throbbed in pain, and there was something heavy on top of him. He knew what it was, a hangover. The raven cursed in his mind. At least the heavy thing blocked the sun. Izaya reached his hands up to push it off, but his blood-coloured eyes shot open when he realized what was on top of him. "Get the ___hell_ off of me." He pushed Shizuo off of him and stood up. That was an immediate mistake as nausea hit him like a ton of bricks.

The blonde grunted as he hit the ground with a thud, but slowly woke up to the sounds of someone emptying their guts in the bathroom. He sat, realizing who it was that was in his bathroom. He stood up, getting a glass of water and pain killers for the flea. He wandered to the bathroom, setting the glass by the dark-haired man.

Izaya looked to the side where a glass of water was placed. He wiped the vomit off of his mouth and glared at the naked Shizuo who stood before him. He felt disgusted with himself. Izaya didn't remember anything, but could guess what he and the blonde did. "Get out!" He slammed the door in Shizuo's face and locked it. He wasn't sure what was more disgusting, having sex with the man he hated the most, or the lingering taste of vomit. He washed his mouth out with listerine and stepped in the shower.

"You know this is my apartment, right?" Shizuo asked on the other side of the door. He sighed, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes for the other. Without knocking, he unlocked the door from the other side and set the towel and change of clothes on the sink. How did last night even happen? He knew he shouldn't have had sex but he couldn't help it when the flea lowered himself onto him. "Fuck, what the hell did I even do?"

Izaya stepped out onto the floor, soaking wet after his hour long shower. He grabbed a towel, not even realizing that Shizuo had set them there. He didn't care that he almost broke the door nor that he dripped water on the floor. He didn't care about _anything_ besides his pounding headache and going home. Izaya opened the door and searched for his clothes. "Where are my clothes, _Shizuo_?" He asked, annoyed.

The blonde flinched when Izaya called him by his real name. "I put them in the wash. There was a reason why I put a set of Kasuka's clothes in the bathroom," he added. He felt like he should've said something, but the flea's aura told him it wouldn't matter. "I," he started, "I'm sorry," he quickly said before rushing back into the bathroom. He threw the pair of clothes at Izaya, not wanting him to stand around naked. "Fuck!" He yelled in the bathroom. Bad enough that Izaya hated him and it just got worse.

The blonde with a simple man, he thought that apologizing would fix everything. Instead of wearing Kasuka's clothes, he grabbed his own clothes out of the washer and slipped them on. He wasn't going to wear anything Shizuo gave him, even if that meant wearing wet clothes. There was only one person who could help him. Shinra was the only person Izaya trusted and considered a friend. Ever since Izaya and Shinra knew each other, they were friends. He never understood how the man was also friends with Shizuo.

The blonde was in the shower, letting the warm water run over his body. He heard Izaya's voice though the walls, but not the whole conversation. He gulped, not sure what he could do to fix it. He needed to fix it; he didn't need Izaya trying to slit his throat while he slept. He finished his shower in under ten minutes and wrapped a towel around himself. The smaller man sat on the couch, frowning like crazy. "You'll get sick if you wear wet clothes," he told him, only receiving a glare. He watched his kitten play with string before he picked her up. He walked over to Izaya, placing the kitten on his lap. "Play with her. It'll make you less mad. Do want me to take you home?"

Izaya talked to Shinra on the phone who tried to calm him down. He had to tell Shinra what happened. He told Izaya that he would talk to him about it later, because Celty was angry at him. Seemed like everyone was angry. His red eyes blinked down at the cute kitten on his lap. "I forgot about her." The cat purred as Izaya pet her white fur. He spotted the yellow car outside of the window, and stood up with the cat in his arms. "Gotta go." He sang and walked out without caring that he stole Shizuo's cat, or that his clothes were wet.

Shizuo blinked and ran after Izaya. "Hey, that's my cat!" He yelled at him, stopping him from leaving. Honey coloured eyes glared at the taxi as it honked and he stomped over to it, scaring the driver off. "Flea, hate to tell you but what happened last night was your fault!" He snapped, "you're the one who got drunk and decided to get on me!" He blushed. "Look, I'm sorry...but you were stronger than me, I wasn't able to do anything." The dark-haired man ignored him, trying to act like the blonde wasn't there. "Izaya, you remember what I said yesterday? The part about the high school love letter? I've had a crush on you from the first time I meet you, for over ten fucking years. I could never tell you because knowing you, you would just use it against me. Izaya, I'm sorry. I can't do or say anything to make this go away."

Izaya had a hard time believing that he was stronger than Shizuo. He finally looked at the blonde and gave him his cat back. "Listen, just because we kissed and had sex does not mean I like you. I've told you from the beginning that this was a way to give my _body _what it wants."

The raven's heart sank in his chest as he continued to talk. It was an odd feeling, he had never felt anything for the blonde besides hate before. So then why was he upset? "You're pathetic. Did you think that things would change for us? That you can protect me? I'm not a girl, I can take care of myself. This entire time, you've meant nothing to me besides sex... and half the time it wasn't even me." He called a taxi again, unable to look at Shizuo's face.

Shizuo smacked the phone out of Izaya's hand. "What the fuck! I know you can fucking take care of yourself, and your sisters, I think. I wasn't about to let you kill yourself, just because you're not right in the head." He grabbed Izaya, forcing him from leaving. "Back in high school, I wished you were a female, but I got over that...I'm still not over being a homophobe." Red eyes looked up, their eyes meeting. "It's the worst, being a closet gay that's a homophobe." He slowly released the flea's wrists. "You know why I like you? You were never afraid of me…but now, I even fucked that up. And you sure aren't some pushover." He hesitantly reached a hand out to gently touch Izaya's face, and gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

Izaya gasped from the shock of the simple kiss. He had never understood why humans liked kissing. It was merely lips on lips. There shouldn't have been a feeling involved, but there was. He leaned up slightly and dipped his tongue in Shizuo's mouth. _This shouldn't be happening...This really shouldn't be happening._ Izaya continued to kiss him. When he pulled away to breathe, he reached into his pocket and quickly brought his switchblade up to Shizuo's throat. "Touch me again..."

"Don't feed me that BS! You just fucking kissed me back! You're telling me that you felt nothing?" He jumped back, avoiding being cut by Izaya's blade, making sure his kitten didn't get hit. "Fine, you know what! I've dealt with you for too long. Maybe I won't save you when you become mental, I don't give a fuck anymore. Go and kill yourself! Everyone will be so fucking happy! No one will cry for you, no one likes you!" He yelled and stomped off. He was trying to be nice, but Izaya had to act like a fucking bastard. He slammed the door behind him slid down to the floor, just feeling like crap. "No one would miss him," he repeated, "I would…I've gotten so used to him being around. Would be lonely without him coming around to piss me off."

Izaya let out a sigh of relief when Shizuo walked away from him. Shizuo was seriously pissed at him, which should have been good. Since Izaya was convinced the soul left his body, he could finally live normally again. The blonde would go back to chasing him around the city and Izaya would observe humans. He would continue his job and keep Namie busy with endless amounts of work. Izaya decided to take the subway home since his phone broke. The world seemed normal, he could finally enjoy his humans' company. By the time he reached his house, his clothes were dry but he felt like he was getting a cold.

The blonde sat there on the floor, looking down at his kitten, watching her play with the string of his shoes. Shizuo picked her up and nuzzled the small creature against the side of his face. "What am I to do?" Of course, he wasn't expecting an answer. The ex-bartender set the kitten back down, using a finger to scratch her tummy. "I fucked up big time and I'm not sure…how to fix it. Did you enjoy the flea being over?" He received a little meow from the cute kitten. "Of course, you'd like anyone that paid attention to you."

* * *

The week went on and the one time Izaya came by to annoy Shizuo, he wasn't around. "You missed him. He said he needed to talk to someone. I wasn't about to stop him," Tom answered the info broker.

Shizuo went to talk to Celty; the only person that would listen to him. "I'm trying to fix something. I fucked up with someone I think…I like. But they're stubborn as hell, don't seem to listen to me, and they pretty much don't believe that I like them." He sighed deeply, "and thus, they now make fun of me because I confessed."

"I missed him?" Izaya repeated as if he didn't hear right; he rarely missed Shizuo. It must have been something urgent if his boss let him go. He turned around and walked away. He tried to convince himself that it meant nothing and they would go back to fighting. He denied his feelings for the blonde, and dismissing the feelings for lust. His body craved more of Shizuo, nothing else. There were only three people Shizu-chan talked to: Celty, Kasuka, and Shinra. Since Kasuka was away on a movie set, that only left the dullahan and illegal doctor. The raven made his way towards their home.

* * *

Celty wrote on her PDA calmly and showed Shizuo the message. [So, if they make fun of you, are they really worth it?]

The blonde chuckled. "You know the saying; you tease those you like. This is just on a much wider scale of…teasing, but I've long gotten used to it." The blonde pulled out a cancer stick and lit it up. "The fucking flea! How the fuck can he say he doesn't feel anything when he kissed me back." The ex-bartender let out a roar and kicked the railing in front of him in anger. "He pisses me off!" Fuck, the fucking flea was going to be the death of him. If anything, he was going to bust a blood vessel if he kept this up.

_To be honest, I've always expected Shizuo had some sort of crush on Izaya. _Celty walked thought and away from him, joining Shinra in another room. It was best to leave Shizuo alone when he was that angry; she didn't want him destroying her house.

Izaya eavesdropped on the conversation Shizuo was having with Celty and himself. He heard the entire thing. "My, my, Shizu-chan! You like to talk to yourself out loud?" He smirked. Hopefully Shizuo would get angry enough to chase him. He wouldn't let Shizu-chan hurt him; he just wanted everything back to normal.

The blonde looked over to the side, seeing that Celty was missing. "Fuck, she left!" He growled at the smaller man. "What, have nothing better to do than eavesdrop on me?!" He snaps, only getting that fucking grin as an answer. "Fuck, I hate your fucking face," he grumbled. He dropped his cancer stick and stepped on it.

"As I recall, you love my face." Izaya tapped his cheek just to piss the blonde off. He was a very impatient man, who was very easy to annoy. Izaya hardly even had to do anything; just standing there had Shizuo balling his fists.

"I do hate your face! I can hate your face as much as I like! You have enough balls to come around here to pick fun at me for confessing to you. No, because kissing me back wasn't enough for you! You _have_ to go the extra mile! I have never let any of your crap personally affect me."

"And how is that going for you?" Izaya teased. "If you don't want to be personally affected by me then by all means, do something about it. You used to run around town chasing me, and suddenly that's all changed? If you really hate my face, then why don't you ruin it?" It was only a matter of time until Shizuo snapped.


	13. Arc 1, Chapter 12

Arc One, Chapter Twelve

The blonde extended a hand out, clenching it around Izaya's small neck; the blood in his body was boiling and he just saw red. "Huh, flea," he said, slowly lifting him off the ground. "I've tried playing fucking nice with you, figured it would benefit both sides, but I guess I saw wrong!" His hand started to tighten some more, but he stopped, his eyes widening at seeing Izaya gasping for air and trying to kick him. He quickly dropped Izaya to the ground and the blonde sprinted away before anything else could happen. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," he repeated, "what the hell just got over me?"

Izaya thought he was going to die then and there. He was to busy panting to yell out an insult at the brute. He rubbed at his neck as Shinra walked out of his office. _It's better this way, _Izaya tried to convince himself. The brunette pushed his glasses up on his face. "Izaya...why do you do this to yourself?" That only earned a glare from the info broker. "What, you think it's all my fault?"

"No, but at least Shizuo-kun was trying; you're not even trying." The doctor told the panting info broker. He knelt by the other man, tilting his head up, making sure Izaya breathed enough air into his lungs. He started to make sure his neck was fine. "Doesn't this little game get old? I mean, you two do the same thing every day, fight. Have you ever thought about breaking that cycle? Or would it be the end if you two suddenly stop fighting?"

Now even Shinra was tired of their fighting. Izaya couldn't let Shizuo go; he grew up fighting with the man. He was Izaya, for crying out loud. "No, it doesn't get old and it will never get old." The words hurt coming from his mouth. "Of course the world would end, Shinra! What would Ikebukuro be like without us?" He laughed and coughed.

Celty hopped on her bike and rode off to find Shizuo. When Shizuo was in one of those moods, he ended up hurting someone or himself by mistake. She knew how much he beat himself up over fights with Izaya. The man did nothing but anger Shizuo. She stopped by Shizuo on the sidewalk and frantically showed him her message. [Shizuo! We need to talk.] She typed again with her lean, strong fingers. [I know it's not your fault.]

"Go away Celty," he told her, his voice cracking a little. Celty typed up another message and the blonde turned to face her. He was going to tell her to fuck off but the words just didn't come out. He lowered his head, silent tears started running down his cheeks. The headless rider leaped off her bike and walked over to the blonde, but she wasn't really sure what to do. She nearly jumped when Shizuo rested his head to her shoulder.

"I almost killed him," the blonde muttered a few times over. This really wasn't like Shizuo, crying over Izaya. She wrapped her arms around the man, trying to make him feel better. "I'm fucking sick of it. The fighting, it's been happening for over ten years. When we were in my apartment, we were talking without yelling at each other…I enjoyed it, a lot. I was trying to be friends and I keep fucking up."

Celty ran her hands along his back to comfort him, feeling the tears on her shoulder. It was sad that someone as sweet as Shizuo fell for a manipulative jerk like Izaya. She had helped Izaya as a friend whenever he needed it but that didn't mean she liked him. The only reason why she put up with him was for Shinra's sake. Celty would never understand how anyone could trust Izaya with personal information.

After a few minutes, she let go of Shizuo and typed on her PDA. [You are the only one that likes Izaya for who he really is.] She showed him. [It makes sense that after ten years, you'd want to kill him. But you didn't, and I am sure that is exactly what Izaya wants. He wants you to hate him again.] If Izaya didn't have Shizuo to bother constantly, his life wouldn't be so entertaining. He loved testing Shizuo's strength and anger. This time, he didn't just annoy Shizuo, he broke his heart.

"Who else would put up with his trolling ass?" The blonde asked, not expecting an answer to that question. "Look, it's been really hard on me. I've had a crush on him ever since I met him." He watched Celty type and she held it up. [You've liked him for that long!] The blonde laughed, finding it a bit funny for some odd reason.

"Wish you had that head of yours. It would be interesting to see the look on your face. But…you know, I've always had this fear of hurting people...and the flea doesn't break that fucking easy." He sighed deeply as the woman typed more, asking a question.

[If you want, tell me what happened with Izaya.] Shizuo thought for a moment, wondering what he should tell her.

"Took advantage of him when he was drunk...but he was drunk and I wasn't able to stop him. For some fucking reason, whatever the hell possessed him made him stronger." His face heated up. "Look, without all the details…you just need to know that…we're not virgins anymore."

It would have been priceless to see Celty's face, indeed. _He slept with Izaya?_ She knew that Shizuo liked Izaya, but not that they would ever go that far. And did Shizuo say that Izaya was possessed? This was all so confusing. [You said Izaya was possessed? And he was stronger than you? How do you know that...] She paused, thinking of the right words to type. [...it wasn't the heat of the moment?]

"How I know? Because he doesn't remember the times he felt me up in public. I mean, I knew he wasn't lying to me when he said he didn't remember. Trust me, I wouldn't just sit there and let him rape me. I'd struggle, but he just pushed me back. Trust me, its possession. And why not, you're headless, why can't a spirit control people?" The ex-bartender turned on his heels, getting himself a drink from the vending machine. "Shinra pretty much said you couldn't help, or can you?"

Yes, it definitely sounded like Izaya was being possessed . That would explain his odd behaviour. She slumped her shoulders, not entirely sure if she should tell Shizuo the truth. Shinra had lied to Shizuo and Celty hated lying, even if it was necessary. [Actually, I can try and get it out of him. It is definitely possible, but there are some risks.] She showed him the message. [There is more than one risk. I will be messing with his soul, Shizuo.]

Shizuo felt a pang in his heart. He didn't need that part explained. If Celty had to mess with Izaya's soul to get the spirit out of him...that raised a chance that Izaya's personality would change. "If he wants to do it, then do what you can to help him. I don't have a say in the matter, it's not my body."

Celty nodded her helmet and typed again. [You're a good person, the most selfless person I know.] She showed him the message, and if she could smile, she would. Since Shizuo cared about Izaya, of course he would feel reluctant to know the risks. [I have to go now. If Izaya goes through with this, I promise I'll do the best I can.]

* * *

"Izaya, why did you do it? Why did you make Shizuo that mad when you knew he wasn't in the mood to deal with you?"

"Why else would I do it, Shinra? I don't need to explain myself." Izaya sighed. The doctor was really persistent, that was for sure. "Fine." He felt like it was a waste of time, but he couldn't move much without feeling winded anyways. "I don't want Shizuo to like me. It's stupid and...I just can't handle it." Izaya finished, feeling like he shared his life story. "Now enough about me! What about you?" He rested his cheeks in the palm of his hands.

"Shizuo?" He questioned, finding it odd that Izaya was calling the blonde by his real name. Shinra smile widened into a grin. "I don't know, I find it so damn cute that Shizuo likes you. Makes since how he's been acting all these years, I should've guessed," he said without thinking, "wait, Shizuo-kun likes you!" He exclaimed and Izaya covered his mouth. "So, you don't want Shizuo to like you?" He sighed, changing the subject when he saw Izaya's expression. "I guess I should tell you...my dear Celty can help you remove the spirit. There are risks which is why I didn't tell you about it in the first place."

Cute was definitely not the right words to describe Shizuo's attraction. Annoying, unnecessary, repulsive...he could go on. "How can you even guess that Shizuo likes me? He throws vending machines at me." Izaya laughed at the memories. "Why did you lie to me, Shinra? Of course I want that!"

"I needed to think of the risks. Celty said she has to 'mess with your soul' to help you. And even if she's as careful as possible, there are still risks. Worse case, you can go into a coma," he bluntly told the info broker, "if you can deal with the risks, we'll do it. But I want you to think about it overnight, Izaya, before you give me an answer."

"Of course I can deal with the risks. Who do you think I am?" If thinking about it overnight was the only way to convince Shinra that he really wanted it, then so be it. "Fine, fine, whatever." He yawned and stretched. Izaya had been through worse, he really didn't care about the risks. "So, good night! I'll see you in the morning." He leaned against Shinra's lap and decided that he was going to sleep there. He really didn't feel like moving from his position.

Shinra's face heated up, wasn't expecting Izaya to sleep on him. He just started to sweat bullets, unsure what to do and it wasn't like he could move the other man; he wasn't strong enough. He was able to bring him inside after Celty came back. The night passed and when Izaya walked into the living room, Shinra offered him some food. "I assume you still want to go through with this? Perhaps you want to give your final trolling moments to Shizuo," he teased.

Izaya slipped on his fur jacket and shook his head no. "I don't want to be near him. The last thing I need is something bad happening to me and him being there. It would be a nuisance." It was Izaya's way of saying that he cared about Shizuo. If he was there when he woke up, he would be the first person Izaya clung to to comfort. He didn't want Shizuo to see him so fragile. "But I do need to talk to someone. I will be back in a couple of hours."

Izaya walk home and inside his loft to find Namie stacking papers at her desk. "Oh hello!" He announced and went to print off papers for Shiki. He slapped the papers on Namie's desk. "I need you to organize these for me while I contact clients. After that's done, we're going to have sex." He decided nonchalantly. "On another note, I might be away for a while. If I am not back within a week, you are on holidays."

Namie just stared at Izaya and scoffed. "I'll do the paperwork, but I'm not having sex with you," she told her boss. Izaya only asked Namie to sleep with him because he wanted to see if his feelings for Shizuo were real. He had no experience with either lust or love before Shizu-chan. "If you're actually nice enough for once, tell me why you might be gone." The info broker just shrugged and looked through his contacts, finishing work that needed to get done.

When he finished, Izaya headed on back over to Shinra's, managing not to run into Shizuo by some miracle. The doctor asked him if he was done everything and got a simple nod. He lead him into the operating room with Celty. Izaya laid down and Shinra pierced his vein with the IV. "We're not cutting you open, but Celty and I agree you should be asleep. Shinra placed the mask on Izaya's mouth and waited for him to fall asleep. Hours passed and Shinra looked over, seeing Izaya's eyes open. "Thank god; I was afraid you might have fallen in a coma." The doctor smiled, staring down at his confused best friend. He was unsure whether or not that was due to the drugs. "Are you alright, Izaya?"

* * *

Responses to _reviews:_

unconsciousmelody14: Haha, I am not sure if the sex would be considered romance...but thank you anyway! :D

Rai Rai Blue: Thank you for your review! I will still update during school, but I'll be slow. Actually, I was working on editing in all of my classes...I should probably pay more attention but editing is actually entertaining. And aww, I love it when my stories affect someone but then I also feel bad. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

kokochi: Oh yeah, that is why I love him. :]

**AN:** Please review! Every review matters and helps us continue. This is the end of arc one, arc two will start soon.


	14. Arc 2, Chapter 1

Arc Two, Chapter One

The first thing Izaya noticed was the oxygen mask on his face and the wires hanging off of his body. He jolted awake and sat up on the bed, ripping the mask off of his mouth. "What..." He looked around the unfamiliar room. This wasn't good. He hated feeling lost and out of control. "Where am I?" He felt his own face and ran a hand through his hair. The doctor who sat beside him tried to hold him down, while asking him a bunch of questions. "I'm fine...but who are you?"

Shinra blinked, "well, at least you didn't go into a coma, but what do you mean? I'm Shinra, no need to joke about that." He stared at his best friend's face more clearly. Shinra knew when he was kidding, but he actually seemed serious. "Wasn't expecting you to loss you memory. Maybe a personality difference, but not this." He sighed. "I'm Shinra; you normally come to me when you need a doctor." He went to fetch Celty. "And this is my lovely Celty, she helped you to get the nasty evil spirit out from your soul."

"What _is_ that?!" Izaya yelled and gripped the sheets of the bed, staring at the headless woman. "She did _what_ to me?" His heart raced at the sight of the paranormal thing, and after a moment he realized Shinra asked him a question. "My name's Izaya Orihara, but that's all I know." What was going on? Did Celty erase his memory? Izaya felt light headed, like passing out. The alien-looking woman and the evil doctor must have abducted him.

"This is Celty, she is a dullahan, an Irish mythical creature. My love is so nice and lovely, she would never hurt anyone," he said, all gaga over her. [You wanted me to remove the spirit,] she typed out for Izaya, "and we told you risks, but you still wanted it. Do you even remember where you live? Do you know that you have twin sisters? Or do you just know you name?"

A dulla-what-han? Izaya wondered; he'd have to look that up later. Either way, the mythical creature was very real and very alive. He looked at what she typed on her PDA. All this was too much information. He had twin sisters? Just trying to remember gave him a headache. He hoped that he'd regain his memories soon. "I just remember my name." He answered, and looked at the two. "So in other words...I lost my memory because you removed the spirit? What was it?"

[The spirit of Lust, one of the seven deadly sins. It had this sort of attraction to...your friend.] Celty typed. Shinra held up a hand before pulling Celty out so the two could talk. If Izaya couldn't remember anything, someone had to take care of him. Celty couldn't, Izaya was scared of looking at her, and Shinra couldn't because he was too busy at times (and not strong enough). They started going through the list of names before Celty finally told Shinra that Shizuo would be more willing to take care of Izaya until he returned to normal. At first the doctor wasn't too thrilled about the idea until she explained more. Shinra called Shizuo quietly and walked back in the room. "Izaya, since you don't remember much, we're going to have someone take care of you. We've known him for over ten years and Celty convinced me that he'll be the best person for the job." The headless rider held up a picture of the blonde, typing out, [he might look like a brute, but he's one of the nicest in this town.]

So, the seven deadly sins were real, a dullahan was real, and Lust was inside of him...what next? He sat on the bed dumbfounded, and began unhooking the wires that attached to himself. What was going to happen to him, why couldn't remember anything? It bothered him to not know information. He felt like he _had_ to know every single detail about everything. He wished that he was in a coma, rather than suffering from memory loss. He was forced to put his trust in strangers, who supposedly knew everything about him. How did Izaya know they weren't mass murderers? "Hold on a minute. I am more than capable of taking care of myself, even if I don't remember anything."

"You don't even know where you live," Shinra told him bluntly. "Shizuo can house you and show you around, so you don't get lost. We'd rather you stay with someone until you get better, we don't want anything bad to happen," he added. He guessed Izaya will get into some sort of mess if someone wasn't watching him. He knew how many people hated him.

The ex-bartender grumbled as he walked to Shinra's place. It would have been easier if the flea went into a coma...but no, he had to lose his memory. Now Shinra asked him to take care of the louse. Everything just didn't go his way. Oh well, since Izaya lost his memory, he wouldn't be trolling him when he stayed at his place. The blonde knocked on the door, walking in when the headless rider opened the door. He was lead to a room and looked inside, looking at Izaya with. He had this whole thing set up in his mind, still wanting to yell at him and shit, still call him flea, but he tossed that aside when he saw the innocent look in his auburn eyes. "Izaya, can you stand?" The bartender asked.

Izaya didn't argue with the two any longer. Obviously, he was forced to stay at this guy's house against his will. He looked pretty strong, too. He felt like he was someone's child that needed babysitting. Even if Shinra's words were true, he still believed that he could take care of himself. If the blonde man did _anything_ even remotely disturbing; he'd run within a blink of an eye. He hoped that he wasn't some sort of drug dealer or anything. Izaya changed into his clothes that Shinra said he washed for him, which were surprisingly comfortable and the fur jacket became his favourite item instantly. "Of course I can stand." He stood up off the bed. "Um...I hope you don't mind..."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "I don't mind, just as long as you clean up after yourself. You've stayed over a couple times in the past, it's nothing new, just something strange." The blonde searched his pockets, handing Izaya a key. "Made an extra for you, I already brought over a good bit of your clothes and laptop, I didn't see anything else that I thought you needed. You already had your wallet on you," he added. The blonde stood there, looking down to the smaller man. He felt a bit uncomfortable and couldn't help but mess with the lighter in his hand, to keep him busy with. "Um," he sounded, not sure what to do. He blushed some and quickly looked away. "Um, I have a little kitten, her name is Suki, last you were over, she liked you. So, you can play with her, she'd like that."

Izaya searched his own pockets. He found a wallet along with...a switchblade? Why did he carry that around? "Okay! I look forward to meeting her." There was definitely something that Shizuo was hiding. He'd find out sooner or later. Izaya could sense the hostility in his voice. Did he act like that with everyone, or just him?

"Come on, I'll you to my place," he offered and headed on out after Izaya was ready to leave. On the way back, they stopped by Russia Sushi and ordered take-out. The blonde had to explain to Izaya who the loud Russian was. "Huh? How did I know what you liked?" The blonde repeated, "well, you always order fatty tuna. It would be pretty sad if I didn't know that much, for having known you since high school." They walked towards his apartment, making sure Izaya was paying attention to the landmarks. He opened the front door, showing a pretty simple place. "I know if might seem odd but I have a large enough bed to hold a few people, so hopefully you don't mind sharing the bed." He looked down, hearing bells and he picked up the little kitten, handing her over to Izaya. "I've had her for about two years, she's as big as she's about to get. I found her hurt and sick in an alley, so I took care of her and that's how I got her."

Izaya soaked in all the information about Ikebukuro. He wondered if he had his own place there. Living with someone like Shizuo may have been fun, not to mention there was free food. Who could argue with that? Some people gave Izaya weird looks, others stayed away from him, and occasionally some looked _scared_. Was he famous or something? "No, I don't mind sleeping in the same bed." Izaya took the kitten and ran his fingers down her white fur. "I was wondering, have you noticed that people keep looking at me? Why is that?"

"Don't worry about it right now. You have no reason to be taking in that sort of information right now. You were already having an overload when Celty asked you all those questions," he ruffled up Izaya's dark hair and kicked the door shut. He lead the info broker to the bedroom, showing him the queen sized bed and he gently hit the box on the floor. "That would be your clothes and the laptop on the table is yours. I do have internet here, but not basic cable. I have a bunch stuff you can watch, like movies, animes, TV series, and Netflix and all that stuff. Have it set up so you can stream it with the use of the TV." Red eyes turned to look to him, as if he wanted to ask something. "Yeah? If you have any questions, just ask." He raised a brow when Izaya asked why he had no basic cable. "The news on TV pisses me off."" His hazel eyes watched Izaya as he walked over to the bed, sitting on the smooth covers. "So, you only remember your name? Do you know basic stuff, like cooking?"

Izaya sighed inwardly. He guessed Shizuo was right. He should have taken it one step at a time, but he wanted to know everything at once. "Oh? Why do you hate the news? Learning about people is fun!" The bed was definitely big enough to fit them both. He noticed a few broken items and holes in Shizuo's apartment, but didn't bother to ask about it. "Yeah, it's weird. I mean, I know basic knowledge and my name but that is it."

"People piss me off, simple as that. They do stupid shit and they put it on the news, so I don't bother with it. I just worry about my own life in this town, I don't need added stress to it." Izaya nodded and asked him if he wanted to play the question game. "Sure, ask me questions if you want, but I'm not staying in here. I need to feed my cat." He left the bedroom and to the kitchen, getting a can of cat food. The kitten came to him, hearing the can open and he emptied it into a bowl for her before setting it down.

The raven followed Shizuo to the kitchen. Shinra said that Shizuo was the nicest man in town. He had a feeling that wasn't exactly true. "Are you a bartender?" He asked right off the bat. "Or maybe you're a butler?" He sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Shizuo really cared for the cat, he wondered if he had any pets of his own.

"I'm a debt collector," he informed. "I have to go shopping when I come back from work tomorrow, or I can just let you do it. I'll write out a list of things to pick up and you can pick anything else you want. I'm just hoping you'll be alright with my cooking." He started the coffee maker and sat down, waiting for the coffee to finish. "You remember how you like your coffee?" Izaya answered him, not even knowing he liked coffee. "You like coffee, straight black, you like the bitter taste of it." He poured the fresh coffee into two mugs, adding milk to his own before handing Izaya his. He wrote down a list of what to buy. "You keep looking at me as if you don't like being here. Would you rather you stay without someone else?"

Izaya tried the coffee, liking the bitter taste. Shizuo was right, he really did like the taste of it, and the caffeine helped with his headache. He set down his coffee on the counter, and blinked at Shizuo. "It's not that. I have so many questions but I could go on all day. You know, Shizuo, the whole point of the question game is to ask me questions too." He looked down at what Shizuo was writing out of curiosity. "Is ootoro added to that list?"

"Huh? Oh, ootoro isn't something you can store buy; Simon is the only guy that can make it. I can pick up some on the way home. Ask you questions? You don't remember anything, so not like I can ask you about yourself..."

Izaya found a cell phone in his pocket, and browsed through his text messages. He left a few memos to himself, explaining that it was a new cell phone since Shizuo broke his old one. He wasn't going to text anyone back; he just hoped that they knew he would be gone for a while (and possibly forever). The thought terrified him. "Why are people asking me for information..."

"It's your job, you're an info broker. When people want information, they come to you. But Namie told me you told everyone you'll be gone for a while. Oh, Namie is this woman that does your paperwork. From what you've told me before, you view her as a house wife, not as a friend or anything." He rested his head in his hand, drinking his coffee. "Next question, hum...would you like me to show you to your place?"

Izaya guessed that being an informant was a hard job, but he figured he would choose a job that revolved around humans. He could already tell that he enjoyed observing and studying human behaviour. "Oh yes! I'd like to see it, and Namie."

"Yeah, she doesn't like you, just a fair warning. You're an awful boss," he informed, not even sugar coating it. He finished his coffee, standing up to put it in the dish washer. "But we can go on my day off, that'll be in a couple of days. We could do it today, but I'm not in the mood to ride the train right now."

Izaya nodded. Was he really a horrible boss? Izaya also finished his coffee and set it in the dishwasher. "That's fine, I'm tired anyways. Now it's my turn! What did you think about me, before I lost my memories?" He raised a brow. He saw that Shizuo was a very brutally honest man so he should've had no problem answering the question.

The blonde stiffened at the question Izaya just asked him. "We're, uh...neutral friends. Regardless, we've known each other since freshmen year of high school. You've known Shinra since middle school. He would take care of you but he gets busy with work. But…I…hum," he looked away, blushing, making sure Izaya didn't see. "Well, I'm tired and I have to meet my boss early, 6AM is my start for work."

Yeah, Shizuo was hiding something. He was positive now. It was entertaining to watch the blonde struggle with his words. He could tell he was being soft on him, since he lost his memories. He'd rather have the painful truth, he could take it. "Ahhh, alright. Long day for us both, huh, Shizuo-kun?"

The blonde flinched at the name, but he didn't know why. He hated that fucking nickname Izaya always called him. "You called me Shizu-chan," he corrected, hoping Izaya would use that nickname from now on. He watched Izaya tilt his head. "Some girl in high school called me Shizuo-chan and you thought I was a girl until someone explained it to you. You just sort of started to call me Shizu-chan."

The raven haired male laughed at the nickname he gave to Shizuo, after Izaya thought he was a girl. "Right then, Shizu-chan. Don't you hate being called by the nickname though? I mean, it's used for children and women." The blonde was very masculine, he couldn't imagine Shizuo actually liking the nickname...but here he was, _asking_ him to call him that. "Eh, well…you're the only one that called me that. I think you just stuck with it because of my taste of food," he explained as he climbed into bed and turned the light off, falling asleep without saying much more. Izaya grabbed pajamas out of his box, which were shorts and an over-sized gray t-shirt. He changed in the bathroom and fell asleep on the bed, breathing in Shizuo's comforting scent.

* * *

Responses to_ reviews:_

kokochi: I love editing and it is easy when I receive a whole bunch of awesome reviews. They keep me motivated. See, the chapters are already finished, I just need to edit them. This wouldn't be much of a story if chapters didn't keep you guessing, right? :)

Rai Rai Blue: I usually do pay attention in class, multitasking is fun. :D And thanks for your feedback! I fixed the last chapter so hopefully it answers your confusion, although this chapter would anyways.

mikasiam71192 & Shadow Pain: I am glad you two like the story so much!

You all have tons of chapters to look forward to. This begins arc two because it is a new plot line, since Lust has left Izaya's body. This is the longest story I have ever made, mostly because it is a 50% collaboration with VataRaven. She plays an amazing Shizu-chan, yes?

_Other sites:_

Ask for my tumblr, IMVU, and deviantART! :D


	15. Arc 2, Chapter 2

Arc Two, Chapter Two

Before Shizuo came back from work, Izaya went shopping. Luckily the store was across the street, so he couldn't have gotten lost. A couple days passed and as Shizuo told Izaya, he'd take him to see his flat. They got onto the train as soon as they woke up and ate breakfast. The blonde stood up and Izaya sat down, his hazel eyes looking down at the other man. "You like the fatty tuna, don't you? You went through that stuff I brought back just a couple of days. Maybe Simon can teach you how to make it, it'll give you something to do, instead of sitting around the apartment, waiting for me."

"I could live off of the food. I'd like Simon to teach me but it seems like he doesn't like me very much." Izaya scratched his cheek. Even on the _train_, people stayed away from him. It was really starting to bother him why he didn't know. He could handle people hating him, that wasn't the issue. All he had to do was look in their general direction and they adverted their eyes.

"Nah, Simon likes you well enough. He's always making sure that we eat together and telling us that eating sushi will make us happy and make our problems go away." Their stop arrived, and Izaya skipped off the subway. "So where to, Shizu-chan?" He felt silly asking for directions to his own loft. The blonde sighed heavily and followed behind Izaya.

"Yeah, come on," he told him and started to lead the way. The two continued to walk into town, slowly going into the nicer part of town with all the nice apartments. From what he remembered, Izaya owned a nice loft with a view of the whole town. He pushed the button to the elevator which lead them to the top.

Izaya turned his key into the slot and opened the door to his large flat. "Oh wow! I have a beautiful home." He declared, proudly. He wished he could remember buying it, and looking for flats to buy. He missed remembering simple information. "Is anyone home?" He sang.

"School is still going on," he reminded him. "Your sisters won't be home until a couple more hours and Namie won't be here, you gave her time off. You've had this place ever since you moved out. So, I would say about…maybe two years." He grabbed Izaya's shirt, leading him around, showing him to his bedroom on the second floor. "Your sister's bedroom is on the first floor. But yeah, you didn't cheap out on finding a place, you wanted the best of the best." The blonde takes Izaya's hand, leading him to the living room, showing him the view, and he taps the window. "You like the view; you can watch everything from here."

What about his parents, why didn't his sisters live with them? Izaya wondered. How did they act, did they get along with him? Or did they elude him like everyone else? Taking a tour of his own loft was more than weird. He loved what he saw; it was nothing he expected. The colour black engulfed the house, there were silk covers on his large, circle-shaped bed. He had a master bathroom had a huge black bath tub, and a separate shower. His kitchen had black granite counter tops, an island and a bar. He was loaded, and his house was gorgeous. Izaya put a hand on the clear, thick glass. The flat was overflowed with windows. There was no privacy, but Izaya didn't mind since everyone was visible to watch. Izaya glanced at Shizuo from the side, and raised their adjoined hands. He wasn't sure if Shizuo meant to hang on to his hand for so long. "Shizu-chan, I won't get lost..."

The blonde ignored him, opening large doors that lead out to the balcony. "I think you picked it so you could get the balcony." He tilted Izaya's head down, so he could look at the catching net below. "You liked to freak people out because you liked walking on the ledges. So, they had it installed." In fact, Shizuo had been over a few times. Izaya always scared him because every time he was over, he walked on the damn balcony ledge, acting like nothing could happen.

"So what would happen if I try that now?" He hopped up on the ledge of the balcony, Shizuo yelling at him to get down. He held out his hands on either side for balance and began walking along the thin surface. "Oh, this is so fun! Look at the people who watch, although I can't die even if I do fall." Shizuo should have never given him the idea. "Since you have to 'protect' me, would you mind letting me stay here for tonight?" He jumped down from the ledge.

His head looked over at hearing a question. "Eh? Well, if you want, I don't care either way. I'll just call Tom and tell him I'll be late for work." The blonde took a step back when Izaya walked towards him, wearing that cat-like grin and his long index finger slowly traced his strong jaw. "You're so cute when you yell," he teased, laughing at seeing a small blush appear on Shizuo's face. "Shut the fuck up!" The blonde snapped.

"Temper, temper!" The raven smiled at him. "And you get embarrassed easily too. You don't have a sense of humor, Shizu-chan?" He walked passed Shizuo and inside his flat. "Can you make something to eat?" He asked. He would've asked Namie if she were there.

"After I smoke," he snapped back and he pulled out a smoke. He lighted it and took a long drag. Fuck, only been a couple days and Izaya was already pissing him off. When half-way through the one stick, he ended up breaking it when Izaya jumped on his back, telling him he shouldn't smoke. His eye twitched; just another thing he couldn't do. Every fucking time he would try to smoke, the flea would come out of nowhere and attack him. "Yeah, yeah, smoking is bad, but whatever. It's my body," he reminded him and sighed, seeing what he can make for Izaya. "Fuck, it's like taking care of a grown child. I can make you rice balls for you," he offered.

Izaya was still on Shizuo's back, his legs wrapped around his torso as he held onto his shoulders. "What do I have to eat?" He asked. "Nothing," he told him straight, "you…really don't stock up, nor do you cook, but you love food." He walked over to the container that he saw rice in and worked on the food. First starting by cleaning the rice; he was surprised that he even managed to do any work with Izaya clinging onto his back like a fucking monkey. He made extra rice balls, because he knew the twins would be coming home. "Why are you so fucking clingy, you're worse than before! Unless...Bastard! You didn't lose your memories!"

_I am already acting like myself? _"No, my memories are still gone! Even you don't trust me? Come on...I want you to tell me exactly what I was like, now." He demanded. He was sick of the debt collector half assing the truth. It was evident now that Shizuo had more to say. If he wouldn't tell him, then Izaya would go to any lengths, even if that meant facing the headless rider.

"Tch, as if you can get me to talk. I'm the only person you know you can't wrap around your finger and manipulate me. You hate that about me," he told him, poking his chest with every word, "you love calling me a stupid protozoan. You hate how unpredictable I can be, and you hate how smart I can be at times."

Izaya smacked his hand away at the last poke to his chest. "Shut up, Shizuo! No wonder why I called you a stupid protozoan." If he couldn't 'wrap Shizuo around his finger', that meant that he tried to do so with everyone else. He was disappointed with himself and Izaya didn't know where to direct his anger. No wonder why everyone hated him. "Get out of my house." He pointed to the door, staring at Shizuo with stern eyes.

"No," he simply answered. "I'm watching you for a reason, can't change that. And what's the problem? You asked what you were like and I gave you an answer. Or is that too much to handle? I wasn't telling you for a reason." He flinched some when a hard slap hit his face. "Don't be a fucking stubborn flea! I'm taking care of you because no one else can fucking stand your face! Just be grateful that I don't hold grudges against you!"

"Nicest man in Ikebukuro, huh? Shinra was lying, wasn't he?! You're only a blonde brute who's vocabulary consists of 'fuck' and 'bastard'! We were never friends and we will never be friends. Why did Shinra even trust me with you?" He stormed off to his bathroom to take a shower. Maybe that would calm down his nerves, while he was stuck with Shizuo. He hated him, absolutely hated him!

The blonde was about to tell him something, but the flea ran off. He looks down at his hand, watching it shake a little before he clenched it. "Fuck," he repeated a few times, hitting his head against the fridge, "given a second chance and I still fuck it up. It's not like I can just tell him I like him…he'd use that against me again." For fuck sakes, the flea was getting a fresh start on torturing him.

Before Izaya lost his memories, it took him a lot to form who he was. Deep down, under all the malice and self-esteem, laid a sweet and lonely Izaya. The only people who ever saw that side of him were Shizuo and Shinra. Others refused to believe it, but there was more to Izaya than the cold exterior. He washed his hair, the hot shower helped, especially in the comfort of his own home. Maybe it was a sign that Izaya lost his memories. Obviously, Shizuo had a hard time trusting him. It wasn't much of a surprise. If he _already_ hated him, he couldn't imagine what he did to Shizuo when he had his memories.

He could change, it was problematic but possible. He buried his hands into his face. Izaya was scared to know his past...if he was so horrible, he didn't want to remember. He stepped out once he was done, (after he changed into pajamas that were left behind,) and confronted two pairs of red eyes. He looked down to meet their level. Okay, so they were his sisters. He didn't want to say anything stupid, how would they react? Luckily, they walked passed him to their rooms. Mairu and Kururi were used to leaving their older brother alone. "I know you don't believe me, but I can change."

"You're fine the way you are," Shizuo said, he frowned and turned away to finish the food. "What's the point in changing? If people don't fucking like who you are, then that's their fucking issue." The blonde started mixing the tuna with mayo, using that inside the rice balls. "People don't hate you as much as you think. You have friends, not many, but you still have them. You're not completely lonely. And as much as you treat your sisters like crap…they've been there for you." The hazel-eyed man thought for a moment, if he should tell him or not, "I remember a while back, when you were being hunted down, it was the one time you asked Celty to watch your sisters. When they found you hurt, it was the first time they thanked you, it was the first time you acted like a brother to them."

"That's not much of an accomplishment, Shizuo. Even if you say all that, who was the one telling me that no one likes me just moments ago? Why do we fight, why do you even care to take care of me? I am not your concern. I am surprised that Shinra and Celty are my friends. Two friends, that's not very exciting."

"Because a lot of people hate you. Most the gangs hate you because of what you can do, girls hate you because you're a crazy bastard, and smash their cell phones to freak the fuck out of them. You do all sorts of things to have people hate you. You have this one contact, his name is Shiki. He's the one that ordered the attack on you. You see the worst in people and go out of your way to avoid being betrayed." The ex-bartender made the rice balls, finally putting the tuna in the middle of the rice.

Shizuo had an answer to every question Izaya threw his way. He knew a lot about him, for a man who wasn't even his friend. The tears almost left his eyes, almost, before he realized what he was doing and stopped. He would never, ever cry in front of the blonde. So, that's what it really was about; feeling betrayed, alone, depressed. "You're unbelievable." He breathed. "Are you making enough for my sisters?"

Did they come home? He didn't hear them come in. "Yeah, I'm making food for them too," he answered. He looks up when Izaya asked him another question as he finished the meal. "Why do we fight? You go out of your way to piss me off. We don't even live in the same town anymore. It just amuses you so much that I can throw vending machines at you," he stiffened, hearing the next question. Why was he helping Izaya? "A question I won't answer. I have my fucking reasons."

"Come on, that's not fair! You've told me everything so far. What is there to hide? Don't leave me hanging, Shizu-chan." If he returned his memories, what if he didn't care about his time away? The thought scared him; he hoped he would care and learn from Shizu-chan's words. He ate his food quickly. He was really hungry, and the rice balls weren't bad. Especially the ones with tuna in them.

"Private information, flea!" He snapped. He kept it from the flea for over ten years, he knew how to keep it that way. Since he fucked up and told him before they had sex, he sure as hell wouldn't do it again. "Last time you just used it against me," he informed. He looked over at the door, seeing the twins run over, happier to see him then their own brother.

"Ne, Shizuo-kun, why are you here?" Mairu asked.

"Made sure he got home in one piece," he told her, patting her head, handing them a plate with four rice balls. The twins looked at Izaya, unsure what Izaya needed Shizuo's help. "He lost his memories," the debt collector stated. He sighed; one twin was hyper and the other barely talked in full sentences.

"In trouble?" Kururi dully asked.

Shizuo scratched his cheek, unsure what she was asking. "No," he finally answered, "he didn't do anything to make anyone mad, you two are safe."

Izaya didn't want his sisters to know that he lost his memories. "Shizuo! Why did you tell them?" The twins looked at Izaya as they ate their rice balls. It was rare to arrive home for dinner, so they savored it, especially since Shizuo made it. "Even if I lost my memories, I am still your brother." Mairu and Kururi looked at him suspiciously. Mairu even shrieked. "Who are you?!" She held Kururi's arm as they headed back to their room. "Seriously, Shizuo. Think before you speak?" He sighed, and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"They would've found out from what you just said. You don't think of them as family, just luggage. I don't think you ever said you were their brother." He watched Izaya go to his bedroom to take a nap and he sighed, not sure what to do. After an hour passed, Shizuo walked to Izaya's room, seeing he was still sleeping. He watched him for a few moments before he pulled the covers over the man's body. "Pain in my ass," he grumbled.

"Nnn...Shizu-chan?" Red orbs slowly started to open at the warmth. He held onto Shizuo's strong arm lazily, closing his eyes again. "Stay with me." He ordered. He wasn't aware what he was doing, holding Shizuo against his will. Even in his sleep, he thought of their weird relationship. One minute they were at each others throats, and the next they loved each other. To others, it would seem crazy but Izaya found comfort in it.


	16. Arc 2, Chapter 3

Arc Two, Chapter Three

Shizuo sighed deeply, unsure if he should stay or not. His hazel eyes looked at Izaya, watching him sleep. He sighed again before giving in and moving on to the bed, moving the best he can with the flea attached to his arm, and he laid there as the dark-haired man slept. He turned his gaze to look over at the other, watching him shift around. He stiffened when Izaya uses him as a pillow, but he let it slide, this time. Not like he could do anything. "If only you were this fucking cute every other time."

Izaya woke up two hours later, finding it harder to breathe. He backed up to find his face buried against Shizuo's strong chest. How did the man even get in his room, and why was he hugging him? Must have _thought he was a pillow._ Izaya sat up and stretched his arms. He used to sleeping in the same bed, since he had to at Shizuo's. From the looks of it, Izaya didn't have a guest room in his loft. _Maybe I don't need one?_ "My bed is so comfortable...more comfortable than yours..." He mumbled. "Anyway, Shizu-chan, isn't it time to go shopping?" He decided, and changed in his bathroom.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, "you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch, if you want to complain about the living arrangements, flea." He sat up, looking at the time. He was lying in that fucking bed for two fucking hours, not even sleeping. "And FYI, you were the one that grabbed me and wouldn't let go of my arm," he retorted. He got off the bed and walked down to the twin's bedroom. "Come on, we're going shopping for the two of ya," he called to them. Since Izaya wouldn't be there most of the time, it would be for them.

Izaya laughed quietly as he changed in his bathroom. He wondered why Shizuo stayed so long in the first place. Couldn't he easily push him away? He was so close to him, in the giant bed. If it were Izaya, he'd push Shizuo off of him without a second thought. He headed towards his living room and sat down on his expensive couch. Why was taking Shizuo so long?

The twins perked up when they heard Shizuo's voice through the door. They thought he would have left, knowing his temper around Izaya. Mairu spoke first, as usual. "Shopping for us?!" She opened the door and looked up at him. Kururi followed, "shopping. What stuff?" She asked. Mairu looked at him blankly. "Wait, who's we? Izaya is going to buy us stuff?" She gasped in disbelief.

Izaya heard the last part of the conversation as he searched for Shizuo. "What! You can't boss me around, Shizu-chan. I said no such thing."

"You two need food in the house, you can't cook or even eat in this place," he told them and turned to Izaya. "You're the one that said we're going shopping! I will drag your ass out of here if I have to!"

"I meant that we are shopping for me, myself, and I."

Fuck, why must Izaya be so difficult? It wasn't that hard to buy food for his sisters. He grunted when the two girls suddenly jumped on him, wanting him to carry them. The blonde wasn't really bothered by it. He walked into the living room, pulling Izaya up on his feet. "You're sisters need food, which they are lacking in this fucking place." He headed to the grocery store, holding on to Izaya. "Fuck, it's like taking care of a bunch of cats. Twins are the kittens, the flea is the adult cat who wants all the attention. Girls, get off so you can push the cart."

Once Mairu and Kururi leapt off him to push the cart, Izaya took no time to jump on Shizuo's back. "What would it be like if I crossed dressed for a day or so? I bet you'd treat me nicer." He laughed at the thought on everyone's faces.

"It's not the first time you pretended being a girl. You wouldn't look any different; you have a lean enough figure. Besides, people already confuse you as a woman, you don't need to cross-dress for that," he flat-out told the other man and groaned something about needing a smoke.

"Don't be so mean, Shizu-chan! Unlike your fantasies, I have never experienced anyone mistaking me for a woman. If I were a girl, that would mean I wouldn't annoy you as much! Look at the twins, they are somewhat like me and you just take it."

"Your sisters are also freshmen in high school and they don't piss me off like you!" He snapped back, "and they don't insult me every damn time they fucking see me." Izaya was starting to give him a headache. The damn bastard was yelling at how cruel he was being. "Flea, shut the fuck up! You're yelling in my ear!" He watched the two girls run ahead towards the junk food. "Hey, no, go the other way!" He yelled at them, so damn glad he didn't have to deal with Kasuka like this. He chased after the twins, the flea just chilling on his back, head resting on top of his own. "Think you're so fucking cute, don't ya?"

Izaya didn't care what whatever his sisters bought. they'd better eat it all before Izaya returned home again. Izaya jumped down off Shizuo's back. He looked down at a frilly, knee-length, black skirt with tights built-in. "Oh, look! This is fate." He ripped the skirt off the hanger and went around to collect female clothes.

He watched Izaya take women's clothes off the rack. He sighed, not like he was the one to wear them, Izaya was on his own. He walked off to find the twins, getting them healthy things to cook such as meat, vegetables, and things they could easily cook themselves without much effort. He looked over to them when they said they wished he could cook for them. "It's not that hard. It's easy to make stir fry and such." He pat their heads, "you'll be alright on this." He looked back over to Izaya, sighing. _Is he serious? He wants to waste money on female clothes he'll only wear once._

Izaya picked out black heels and a bra that would make him look like he had boobs. He stuffed the bra too, just to confuse people even more. He chose a long-sleeved pink top that hid what muscles he had. It wasn't overly tight, but not overly baggy either. It was perfect, with a ribbon across his waist. There was also a very long, black wig with bangs. "Oh my god, my dream came true!" He laughed and went to the changing room, leaving his male clothes in a separate bag. Izaya wondered if he should've bought make-up, but Shizuo said he looked too much like a girl anyways.

"How are we supposed to make all this, Shizuo?" Izaya usually bought them food or having to buy food for themselves. Mairu always faked some sob story and got tons of free food. Like, someone in her family died or they were having financial trouble. Izaya wasn't poor at all, he was just a stubborn bastard. "Barely every cook." Kururi finished. The twins nodded their head in unison as Shizuo explained how to cook different items. He grabbed a cook book with the most basic ingredients. "Here," he said, handing the book over to one of the girls, "you two will do fine. If you can read this, you can cook. It's what I did and I forced Kasuka to do the same."

Then, they all heard a very annoying, high-pitched voice. "SHIZUUU-CHHANNNNN. Do you like my new outfit?" Mairu and Kururi turned their heads, immediately dropping their jaws. Izaya was seriously wearing female clothes, and actually looked good in them. If they hadn't lived with him, they wouldn't recognize him.

Shizuo stared at seeing the fucking flea dressed in female clothes. He just rolled his eyes, calling him a "fucking idiot" and took a step back when the flea had the nerve to look at him with big, innocent eyes. "Does Shizu-chan not like it?"

"Shut up! I don't like skirts at all! You don't have the legs for it! I hate womens sex appeal, they always whore themselves out in slutty clothes they can buy!" He reached a hand out, ripping the wig off Izaya's head. "Stop fucking around and stop thinking about yourself!"

Mairu and Kururi silently wished that Shizuo was their brother, instead of Izaya. They didn't blame him for hating Izaya so much, but wondered why he was so nice to him. Shizuo was incredibly helpful, Izaya would never do that for them.

"You're no fun, Shizu-chan!" Izaya snatched the wig back and pulled it in his head. "I don't care what you like, this isn't for you. Maybe the whore appearance was what I was going for, so thank you! I'm flattered." He skipped off to the make-up, almost slipping with his heels on. He found an appreciation for women who whore heels all the time. They were incredibly uncomfortable.

Mairu sighed as he ran away again, embarrassed being with him in public. "Don't worry about it, Shizuo! He's always selfish, whether his memories are gone or not. At least he's paying for groceries, right?" Besides, if Izaya wasn't going to keep the make-up, that meant they could keep it for themselves. It was better than wasting money. Izaya finished and carried a basket full of make-up to the check-out. The girls pushed the cart to the check-out as well. The cashier rang everything, not noticing that Izaya wore clothes he didn't pay for. He gave cash to Shizuo and casually walked out of the building.

"Tch," the blonde sounded, putting Izaya's money into the cashier's hand, "use that for the food. There is a girl with red eyes, wearing a short skirt and heals. You can't miss her, make sure she doesn't leave without paying for the outfit she's wearing." Soon after, the blonde waved to the man who was being held by the security guard.

"Be sure to pay for all that!" Shizuo yelled. He waited outside for Izaya to finally come out. The blonde looked over when he heard the door open. The info broker wore his normal clothes, embarrassed. "Serve this as a lesson, Izaya. Why don't you realize how much of an ass you were in that store? And you wonder why your own sisters don't like you."

Izaya only flushed from anger, not embarrassment as Shizuo thought. Security gave him a short interrogation. He played nice, to get the hell out of the store. They told him to give them ID and Izaya almost gave them a fake one. They immediately recognized his name and let him go. They didn't even bother asking him why he dressed as a woman. Izaya was going to kill Shizuo. "Moron! Narcissistic, blonde, Neanderthal!" Izaya snapped.

"I don't need your sly comments. I'm not embarrassed or upset, if that's what you're hoping for. I wasn't an ass in the store, I just wanted clothes! It's not like I was harming anyone! If I'm such an embarrassment, why don't you leave? You know I don't remember you; I may have lost my memories, but that doesn't stop me from knowing that something is odd." Izaya was in Shizuo's face then, and his sisters backed away from the two if they started fighting.

"Only you would fuck up the second chance you're given. I told you how people hated you, I would at least hope you fucking tried being a brother. You're older than them and you act like a child." He poked Izaya's forehead, hearing Izaya growl. "Oh look, I am turning into a Neanderthal like you!"

Shizuo ignored the comment, "I treat people as a child when I see them act like a fucking child. You know what, I saved you from those clothes. Wearing that crap out in public would've got you kidnapped and raped. Trust me, not even you can fight off five or ten people when they gang up on you."

Izaya didn't even know his sisters, so how was he supposed to act like a _brother_? He didn't know the first thing about being one. The raven smirked deviously. "So, I'm sexy when I cross dress? I knew you were lying through your teeth. You want me all to yourself, it's written all over your face."

A look of anger came across on Shizuo's face. He was just about ready to punch Izaya, barely stopping himself from doing so. He only stopped because he saw the two girls run off, a part of him wanting to stop Izaya from following them. He was the fucking reason why they ran off in the first place. "Should start treating people like people, not toys," he muttered.

He about ready to tell Izaya he was gay. He didn't like women, simple as that. He could admit when one was beautiful, but it was rare. All the girls that hit on him didn't know how to dress. He always wondered why more couldn't be like Celty. He carried the bags and headed back to the loft.

Izaya wondered if Shizuo was actually hurt over what he said. He felt a pang in his chest, knowing he was turning into his old self. Shizuo looked so pathetic. He told his sisters to stay put before he ran after Shizuo, grabbing his arm. "Where are you going? I thought you _need_ to stay by my side?" Izaya ended up walking with Shizuo, wherever he was going. "It's only fair that you stay here. How am I supposed to babysit the twins around the city alone? A lot of people hate me, as you said."

"Just go and get your sisters, Izaya. It's not smart that they're out this late." The blonde just continued towards the loft. He put everything away while he waited for Izaya and the twins to come back. "Fuck, he's worse than before," he muttered. It was only about thirty minutes later before the others came back. He was out on the balcony, smoking. He was lucky if he could smoke. Every time he did, Izaya magically appeared and slapped him. "Would be easier if I said I was gay, he wouldn't be trying to accuse me of…anything. He's still acting pretty much the same."

Why was Shizuo being so sensitive suddenly? He never walked away when Izaya wanted him to, to but now that Izaya actually _asked_ him to stay, he had the nerve to walk away. Maybe it was reverse psychology, or something that he said really hit home. Izaya really didn't see the harm in teasing Shizuo, or dressing as a woman. If anything, he hoped that it would make him laugh. It wasn't like Izaya was throwing knives at him, or abusing him for that matter. He just wanted to have fun. Izaya met up with the girls. He decided to spend some time on the swing to think. Mairu and Kururi swung with them.

"Where did Shizuo go?" Mairu asked.

"I don't know where he is." Izaya retorted.

"Make angry?" Kururi questioned. Izaya shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea." They spent about twenty minutes at the park before they headed home. When they returned, the twins went straight to bed. After a long day with Izaya, they needed sleep. The raven went to the balcony. "Shizu-chan! You came back. Still smoking cigarettes, I see. How does cancer taste?"

"If you think that'll stop me from smoking, you'd be fucking wrong. I don't smoke that much." He took a long drag before blowing out the smoke and looked at the time. "They seem close," he muttered, "the stars and the moon," he added when he was given a look. "Like you can touch them from right here." He dropped the cig and stepped on it, chuckling. "Or whatever, I'm just talking nonsense," he walked inside and laid down on the couch to sleep.

The sweetest sound ever...was Shizuo's laugh. Izaya had tried to make him laugh all throughout the day, but instead he thought he was trying to piss him off. That was okay, though. It's how it always was, why change that? He couldn't repair the damage he caused. Yeah, it was possible for him to _change_ but not _fix_ everything. Izaya walked inside and saw Shizuo sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful, for the strongest man.

He almost woke him with a prank. The raven walked over to where Shizuo was, ready to scream, but decided not to. He looked so soft, and even...cute, actually. Izaya never thought he'd use that word to describe someone, especially not _Shizuo_. The blonde man could throw a car and not break a sweat. Something like that should never be named cute. Izaya shook his head, _what am I thinking?_ He raised his leg to kick Shizuo but stopped, yet again. ___Why...__W____hy can't I harass him when he's sleeping, but I can any other time?__ I'm too tired to think clearly._ That only gave him the excuse to run his hand along Shizuo's smooth hair.

* * *

**AN:** If Izaya seems OOC in this chapter, remember that he has lost his memories, therefore he is sweeter to Shizuo. He's trying to make him laugh because he doesn't like how Shizuo's always so angry, and doesn't understand why (obviously). Hearing him laugh is better than taking shit all the time, no? Like I said, under his cold exterior, there is a side no one sees. I edited this chapter, thanks to Rai Rai Blue who reviewed. This is why reviews are very important.


	17. Arc 2, Chapter 4

Arc Two, Chapter Four

By the morning, Shizuo was gone without telling anyone. He needed to get to work and it sucked that he wasn't back in his apartment. Now he had to take a train all the way back to get to work. He needed to get straight home to check on his kitten. It was the first time he ever left her by herself before, and he felt sort of bad about that. He wasn't too much a fan of showing up for work late, either. Luckily, Tom didn't really mind, as long as they completed all the work.

Izaya woke up around noon the next day, and obviously the girls went at school. He was thankful that he didn't need to go there anymore. He brushed his teeth and had a shower like usual, but when he looked around his house, Shizuo was nowhere in sight. That disappointed him, until he realized that he had work.

At least he could walk around naked without a care. He prepared breakfast for himself, which was cereal. Possibly the most simple meal he'd ever make, since he didn't know how to cook. When Izaya finished eating, he called Shinra. Apparently he was one of his good friends but he hadn't heard from him since he lost his memories.

"It's a lot of work taking care of the flea," Shizuo told Tom and he pressed the cold coke can to his forehead. "He's even worse than before!" He snapped, scaring off people in the general area. Tom's eyes just watched at the scramble away from the blonde. "Even though it just might be easier to just tell him?" His boss questioned and watched Shizuo light a smoke.

"He didn't like me when I told him the first time, it won't change this time around. I'll be here on time tomorrow, I'm staying in my place," he waited for the light to change, and crossed the street to go home. "'Refuses to get close anyone in fear they will all betray him. Might have turned out differently...if that didn't happen." He sent a simple text to the raven. [When did you wake up? ~Shizuo.]

Izaya finally changed into clothes. It was too cold to walk around wet and naked with the A/C running on full blast. He sat back on his couch, watching TV, when he heard his phone beep. He looked at the screen and noticed it was a text from Shizuo. Instead of texting him back, he called him. "Oi, Shizu-chan! That was a pleasant surprise. You texted me at work? I'm flattered. To answer your question, I woke up around thirty minutes ago."

He continued, not giving Shizuo any time to respond. "Anyways, you don't have to worry about me. I am watching the news, you know, the channel you love. It's interesting." He proceeded to share a story he most likely didn't care for, until the door bell rang. "Hang on! A friend is here." Izaya left the phone on the couch and skipped to the door. The man looked the opposite, from the abhorrent expression on his face.

"Where the hell is my information, Izaya?"

_Well, he surely doesn't waste any time. _Izaya sweated from fear and lack of knowledge. He hated not knowing what he was talking about. It would have been easy if only he had his memories.

"You have the wrong door! There is no Izaya here-" Izaya sang, and the man only yelled at him. It wasn't like Shizuo's yells. Yes, Shizuo hated him but there was something there...something Izaya couldn't figure out. "Okay, okay. I am not sure; I misplaced the files," Izaya lied for obvious reasons. He didn't want the world to know he lost his memories, "but I can give you money if you paid me?" Izaya was desperate. The man reached out to grip Izaya by his shirt, but he stepped back. "Really, I'm loaded with money."

"I don't want your stupid money! You have caused me enough trouble over the years, and I am sick of your shit. So is everyone else you've conned, I'm sure."

Izaya raised his hands in the air. "Look, just give me some more time and I'll-"

"No!" The man pulled reached in his pocket for something, and Izaya panicked. He guessed it was a weapon.

"Don't, please! I'll give you anything you want, I'm not kidding-" He pleaded, which only made the man more pissed. "You're a liar! A fucking liar, and you've always been one. It's time you learn your place." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Izaya. "I really don't want to do this, just give me the information. C'mon, Izaya. You don't really want to die, do you?"

Seeing a gun, up close and personal, was so sudden and surreal. With one wrong move, he could die. Izaya reached for the knife in his pocket, and stopped abruptly once he heard the man cock his gun. "Don't even try...I know you carry around knives, but in the end, you can't win against a gun. Get my the information or I swear to god..."

Shizuo stopped walking, hearing yelling on the other end. Fuck, someone was out for Izaya, he should have known! He would've thought Izaya was smart enough not to open the door. "Izaya!" He yelled, hoping he heard him. "Flea, pick up the phone!" He yelled again. The man holding the gun point blank looked over at the yelling from the phone. "Go pick it up, the yelling is annoying," and he watched Izaya with careful eyes as he moved to pick up the phone. Shizuo knew to talk when he heard uneven breath.

"Flea, stall him for thirty minutes," he ordered. "You have a file cabinet, everything is in there. I'm not sure if you have what he's looking for, but you probably have it. If it's not in there, then it's on your computer. Namie told me you finished everything before you lost your memories." The ex-bartender listened, feeling bad for leaving him. "Izaya, I won't let him hurt you, I promise." He hung up and started running towards the subway. He couldn't waste any more time. These people Izaya got himself involved with, they'd kill him without a second thought.

Izaya listened to Shizuo on the other line, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He didn't want to say anything, in fear that the man would pick up on something. He listened intently, his eyes following where Shizuo said his file cabinet was. Izaya would've laughed at the nickname, if his life wasn't in danger. "Bear with me," he started, hoping that he wouldn't shoot, "your files might be in my file cabinet. The files might be in my computer as well. I can run a system scan, which allows me to access files, even ones that I have deleted."

He lied through his teeth, having no idea what he was talking about. He just hoped the man would believe him. Izaya searched for his keys with shaky hands, and tried keys at random. The second one worked. "I am almost positive they are in here...What is the file name?" The man reluctantly told him the name, and Izaya searched every single file, not finding it. "I don't like the expression on your face." The man grimaced. "It's in my computer!" Izaya stammered. "I remember now." _Shizuo better arrive soon. _The male grabbed Izaya's hair and made him sit down at the computer desk. Izaya tried desperately to find the file he was looking for on his computer. His breath hitched in his throat, seeing a gun inches near his face.

"I'm getting impatient with you, Izaya!" The man finally snapped, firing off a shot, the bullet grazing Izaya's cheek and hitting the wall behind him. Izaya yelped at the quick pain, clutching the wound, trying desperately not to show weakness. It was not easy, with the blood running down his face. It wasn't a serious cut, but it burned like hell. The man laughed a little, "you can't get out of this one."

Shizuo looked at his cell phone; fifteen minutes had passed. He would beat whoever had the balls to threaten Izaya. How did the guy even get passed the front gate? For the price of Izaya's rent, security must have been strong because they knew people would be out for their money. The train jerked to a stop and Shizuo ran off, pushing people out-of-the-way. He took the fastest way possible to make it to Izaya's, which was by taxi.

He noticed the guard in the lobby, knocked out with sleeping gas. He ran up the stairs, as it would take too fucking long for the elevator. All that running after the flea did him some good, doubt he'd be able to do this if he didn't do that daily. He sprinted towards the top floor, hearing yelling. He was going to bust the door open, but stopped, hearing a gun shot.

Izaya heard a knock on the other side of the door, doubting it was Shizuo behind it. The man turned to it with clenched teeth. He expected the blonde to break down the door or idiotically threaten the man. "I found it!" Izaya exclaimed and pulled up a random file. He still grasped the gushing cut with his other hand. The man leaned over to look at the screen, and that was when Izaya took the opportunity to stab his shoulder with his switchblade.

It caused him to drop the gun and scream out in pain. Izaya bolt to the door, opening it frantically. He almost cried when he saw Shizuo standing there, if only he wasn't terrified or in pain. He just wanted to leave, and didn't care about his loft or his files. Izaya pulled on Shizuo's arm. "Now is not the time to play hero, Shizu-chan! Lets go." He urged.

"Just run!" Shizuo snapped and was given this confused look. "He's after you! If he chases after you, he'll hurt whoever gets in the way! At least if I kept him here, he can't hurt anyone." Izaya wasn't budging, holding him with shaky hands. "Flea!" He yelled, snapping the man out of his daze. "Fuck, you're not going to move unless I come with you."

Shizuo quickly slammed the door shut and blocked the door with a chair under the handle. He grabbed Izaya's hand and dragged him in an elevator. "Won't hold him for long, but it'll do for now." Luckily they got in before the guy busted the door down. His golden eyes looked over to Izaya, watching his shaking body. He reached a hand out, gently touching the cut on the flea's face. "I'm sorry," he told him, "wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave you by yourself."

Shizuo's life meant more to Izaya; he didn't care if something happened to himself. Once inside the elevator, Izaya slumped against the wall. He hissed at the sensation of Shizuo's touch on his cut. "There's no need to be sorry, you were at work, and you can't predict the future. Besides, you can't always protect me." Izaya sighed. "I'm okay!" He blatantly lied.

"No you're not," Shizuo retorted. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be shaking like a dog that's been sitting out in the rain," he snapped. He hated watching Izaya shake. The blonde reached his hand out, grabbing Izaya's wrist. He pulled him towards him, wrapping his strong arms around Izaya's smaller frame. "You're safe for the time being, but you know, it's alright to be scared." He looked over, hearing the door open and he walked out. The flea was right behind him, as he held on to his wrist. "We have to tell the twins not to come here."

The blonde looked back to Izaya, a traumatic look on the raven's face. He couldn't blame him. On top of his amnesia, he met a man who tried to kill him. It was lunch time for the girls, so he hoped they weren't out somewhere. He continued to walk, the school was only a block or so away. He turned and crossed the street, seeing the twins walk towards them. "You're their brother, you tell them the fucked news."

"As if they can't tell by my 'fucked' face." Mairu and Kururi glanced up to find Izaya with a gash on his face, and they gaped at him. "Do you like the new addition to my scars?" Izaya pretended to be happy. Mairu frowned. "That's fake, isn't it?" Kururi nodded her head. "Not funny."

Izaya shook his head no. "It is very real and you girls need to get out of here." He called Shinra with Shizuo's cell phone, telling him that Mairu and Kururi needed to stay at his house for safety reasons. The doctor understood and agreed. "You'll be staying with Shinra for a while. Celty will pick you up here. Someone is after me so who knows if you're safe or not."

The blonde waited for Izaya to finish talking to his sisters. By the time he finished, the smaller man walked over to him and dragged him across the street, his sisters following. "Eh?" He questioned and looked down when he heard one of the girls say they were going to a café. "Oh, okay." He didn't mind the flea holding his hand. In fact, he liked it. After eating, Shizuo bought himself a cake to bring back to his apartment. "Flea, you're coming back to my apartment."

Izaya was going to protest, but ended up going when Shizuo grabbed his wrist and forced him to follow. The raven felt safe around Shizuo, but the problem was he had to go to work. He would feel much safer in Shinra's house. The ex-bartender stood on the train, looking over when Izaya asked him a question about the cake. "Yeah, I have a bit of a sweet tooth. It's why you stuck with calling me Shizu-chan...aside from calling me the fucked up nickname to piss me off." His golden eyes looked down into his crimson eyes.

"Look, all we can do is call the cops and tell them who attacked you." After the long train ride, they finally got off and headed over to Shizuo's apartment. The blonde opened the door, seeing a can of cat food already on the floor. "Guess Tom took care of her. Izaya, go the bathroom, I'll clean the wound on your face." He watched Izaya walk to the bathroom and saw the man wash off the cut.

The blonde placed the cake in the fridge. He walked in the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit from under sink. Shizuo set out the supplies, and dabbed the cleaning solution on a cotton ball. He cleaned Izaya's wound, hearing the man hiss before putting healing cream on it and a bandage over it. "To be honest, you're safer here, anyway. No one would guess you are here, plus someone would be a dumb ass to break into my place." He sighed deeply when Izaya wasn't paying much attention to him. He leaved, but came back with the cute kitten and set her on Izaya's lap. "Can't stay mad if you have a cute creature to play with."

His cut felt ten times better after Shizuo finished with it. Izaya only looked at the ground because Shizuo's face was too close for comfort. He thought his loft was secure, too. A couple hours ago, he had a gun pointed at his face. The memory had him shaking again. He looked down at the white kitten on his lap. "You're easily impressed, you know."

Shizuo's eye twitched, "you're trying to piss off the guy that saved your ass?" He took the kitten back and sat on the couch, waiting for Izaya to come out of the bathroom. He scratched the kitten under her chin, "he'll pet you, I have no doubt in my mind. Not even the flea can resist cute animals," he laid down, the kitten curling up on his chest to sleep.


	18. Arc 2, Chapter 5

**Warning: **Ohnononoohonhonhono ;D

* * *

Arc Two, Chapter Five

"Flea, are you done in there? What's taking so long to walk out through a door that's a few feet away?"

Izaya sighed loudly, sitting on the toilet lid. He ran his hands through his dark hair, listening to Shizuo on the other side of the door. His mind traveled from the moment he woke to the moment where he was shot at. Shizu-chan had said people were out for his life, but he never realized how serious it was until it actually happened. Shizuo was the man who could annoy and anger him, but also made him feel happy, safe, and _loved._ The blonde saw sides of him that no one else saw. It flattered him, as much as Shizuo lost his temper, he put up with him and vowed to protect him. Izaya wondered why that was, why he stuck around. He _desperately_ wanted to know, while the answer was right under his nose. The way Shizuo looked at him, hugged, cared, and protected him...the thought had him blushing.

The thought of dating the blonde before Izaya lost his memories made sense. Why else would Shinra trust him with Shizuo? Izaya looked down at the bulge in his pants and bit his lower lip. W_hen did that even happen?_ Sex had never been on his mind, _I am getting turned on just by thinking about Shizu-chan? Pathetic._ It was new to him, and it felt awkward handling his hard-on when Shizuo was only a few feet away...but what else could he do? He needed the release, especially after such a disturbing day. Shizuo would get too suspicious if he spent too much time in the bathroom, and wanted to check up on him. So, Izaya stuffed his hand down his pants and began pumping himself. "Ahh..." He breathed out, remembering to not make a sound. Of course Shizuo was complaining about how long he was taking. "Shut-ahhh-upp!" Izaya yelled, pumping himself even faster, hearing Shizuo's voice. He unzipped his pants to gain better access, and worked himself faster and faster just to get it over with. His face flushed from the heat pooling lower. "I'm coming!"

Shizuo moved off the couch, the kitten rolling off. The flea was taking so long in the damn bathroom. He opened the door and he stared at Izaya and his flushed face. He stood there for a few moments before his face turned beat red, quickly getting out and shutting the door behind him. "S-sorry," he said on the other side of the door, voice cracking from embarrassment. His luck, Izaya would end up doing _that_ in the bathroom. He scrambled away from the bathroom to the living, trying to get his mind off the naughty imagines that came to mind. The blonde brought a hand to his nose, feeling blood dripping from it. "Fucking nose bleed," he muttered. He was just getting over the little rape incident that happened a while ago.

Izaya looked at the door in horror. Then he became aware of what he was doing. He was masturbating...in Shizuo's apartment...in his bathroom...with Shizuo only a few feet away. Izaya's face was as red as a tomato. _Oh my god..._Izaya zipped his pants back up and washed his hands. He wasn't sure how he could face Shizuo after that.

The blonde jumped, hearing Izaya walk out minutes later. Shizuo went to the kitchen to make himself a drink and he turned around, seeing Izaya there. He immediately shoved the glass in his face. "It's…hum, juice that I mixed," he told him, trying hard not to blush. Izaya looked at the juice in his face. It sort of made him want to laugh how embarrassed Shizuo was, but he couldn't because of sheer embarrassment. "Shizuo...I don't know what I was..." Shizuo nearly dropped the glass when Izaya reached for it. "It's fine…I mean, I've seen you naked before, so I've seen it all…you just…surprised me," he reassured, telling the truth. "I'll be back, I need to go to the…um, the store," he said to the other man before putting his shoes and getting the hell out of the apartment to clear his mind of everything.

Shizuo had seen him naked before? Why, when, where? All the thoughts and assumptions jumbled through his head. He convinced himself that it was probably in the changing room or bathroom. After all, they were both men. _Both_ men. _Shit._ Izaya hadn't even thought of that when he was jacking himself off. He slumped his shoulders, seeing the door slam. Izaya was the one who masturbated in his bathroom, shouldn't he be the one to run away?

Shizuo needed some fresh air, but he figured he should make some good use of his time. He went out to get a few things from the supermarket. He was going to try to make some of that sushi Izaya liked to inhale. He's seen the flea eat two containers of that stuff and still be hungry. He swore, he was like a cow when it came to ootoro. The blonde came back after thirty minutes, carrying a couple bags in his hand. He set everything down and looked to Izaya, the other man still looked embarrassed. "We were in high school together, had all our classes together, even gym. Let's just say…you enjoyed teasing me a lot back then."

Izaya looked in the bag of groceries curiously, and his eyes lit up when he saw the fish, but quickly looked away, seeing the dead eyes. He hated the eyes of dead fish, they always freaked him out. "Back then? What did I do...to tease you?" His mouth watered, looking at the other groceries Shizuo bought. He would hug him if it wasn't for what happened. The raven sat down at the dining room table. Shizuo was so nice, to get tuna and to even make sushi! It was challenging food to make. He could get used to living with Shizuo if he cooked ootoro every day. Who needed Namie when he had him as a house maid?

"Where to start?" He questioned, chopping the head and tail off the fish he picked out. "Ok, so after Shinra introduced us, it was hate at first sight, blah, blah, blah. For some fucked up reason, you went out of your way to transfer to our school. From there, you decided to make my high school life a living hell and embarrass me in any way possible." He paused, being careful as he sliced the fish in half. "We were in the showers after gym. You pissed me off so I grabbed you and you landed on top of me. You ran off, just knowing I'd chase you without caring much about not wearing anything." His face flushed at the memory. "You locked me out of the changing room and I was…stuck out in the hallway, naked when the bell rang."

The story made Izaya laugh, hard. "Oh my god! What did you do when you were stuck in the hallway? Why didn't you break the door down? I mean, you have enough strength to do so." He continued to laugh, and covered his hand over his mouth to stop but it didn't work. The look Shizuo would have on his handsome face would've been priceless. Wait, handsome? ___Handsome?_ Since when had Izaya thought that way about him so freely?

"It's not funny! You're the fucker that made sure I couldn't find my way back in time! It's as if you had nothing better to do than fuck with my life!" His golden eyes lowered, going back to finish the work on the fish, not really wanting to talk about it. "Someone shoved me into the closet before anyone saw, not sure who it was though, I didn't see their face," he added. He looked up, meeting Izaya's eyes, not sure what to tell him. Izaya nodded his head, and leaned a hand against his unharmed cheek. "Sounds like you really do have nothing good to say about me."

"Eh? You're not as bad as I make you out to be. As much has a hell child you are, you do good things."

"Shizu-chan, that doesn't really make any sense. The only good deed you said I've done was for my sisters. And that was only one thing. You can't possibly expect me to believe that I did good things; you're just trying to comfort me. Why bother? From what happened today, I must have been a huge prick." Izaya didn't feel sorry for himself, he merely stated the facts.

"I've got friends because of you." He said, watching Izaya tilt his head. "You've stopped over a dozen girls from killing themselves in this town. When killers were out of my blood, you've got me thrown in jail...and that wasn't by coincidence. You've protected Kasuka when I couldn't," he listed for the other man. "You're just too much of a douche bag for people to know who you really are."

Shizuo had friends because of _him_? The raven thought that it would be the other way around, after everything Shizu-chan told him. And he protected girls? Nonsense. "Gee, thanks." Izaya chuckled. "Who is Kasuka, though?" He wondered. It must have been someone Shizuo cared for deeply. In the back of his mind, he hoped that the guy wasn't Shizuo's boyfriend. Though, how could he be? Izaya was convinced Shizu-chan was straight.

"Kasuka, he's my little brother. Or people know him as Yuuhei Hanejima, you know, the actor," he told him. "That's basic information; you should know that, there are posters and crap of him around the damn city." He looked over, watching Izaya's look on his face. "You don't believe me? You don't think you did good deeds, so I listed some off. You also helped Shinra start the bio club in school."

Of course Izaya knew who Yuuhei was. He didn't have to be an informant to know that; everyone did with all the posters around and movies he'd done/would be in. He noticed that he kind of looked like Shizuo because of his eyes, but that was it. "I bleach my hair or I would look more like my brother," he heard the blonde say. Izaya nodded his head. He figured that either Shizuo bleached his hair, but he couldn't have been sure. Shizuo didn't lie, as far as Izaya could tell. Izaya stood from the table and walked beside Shizuo. "You know me so well. Here I thought you didn't care to know details."

Shizuo stiffened when Izaya got so close to him. He didn't know why he let it bother him. The flea stood by him before, almost every damn day. Fuck, if only he could say what he wanted to tell him, but he didn't want to freak the other man out. "Whatever, if you think I'm lying or not, that's up to you."

Now that Izaya looked closely at his hair, he had brown roots coming in. "Aye, your roots are showing!" He ignored the blonde's anger issues. "Will you let me dye your hair?" Izaya smirked. "If someone pushed me out into the hallway naked, I wouldn't stop getting back at them. Why don't you try to get me back with a prank? Why did Shinra trust me with you? I hurt you, hated you, pulled pranks on you..." Izaya had a million questions, but didn't expect Shizu-chan to answer any. Even if he did answer, it was usually only one question. Maybe his brain couldn't process many questions at once.

"Why they trusted you with me?" He questioned. "Because I don't hold grudges against you, doesn't matter what you do. I lose my temper and move on, I don't hold anything against you. You've been smart not to harm Kasuka with your stupid games and that's all that matters to me." His eye twitched when the flea started to poke at his head. "Fine, whatever, bleach my hair if you so want," he answers before he smirked, "and I'm fine with the hallway prank in high school. You were running around in just a towel. Or did I forget to add that part?"

Izaya nodded his head. That was only thing that would ruin what relationship he had with Shizuo, harming his brother. He forgave him no matter what he did to him; that was admirable and Izaya didn't understand. He had no interest in harming Kasuka, anyways. Shizuo was the one who was interesting and strong. He wondered why Shizuo loved his brother so much, over everyone else. Izaya dramatically gasped. "Me? Just in a towel? Oh no! At least I wasn't naked." He poked Shizuo's hard chest. "When can I dye your hair?"

"When I get home from work tomorrow, I guess. I have everything under the sink," he answered. After the long task of finally finishing the sushi, the blonde took a shower and watched a movie before telling Izaya that he was going to bed. He had a long day, he used a lot of energy by running around all day. And he was out like a light within minutes of lying on his bed.

Izaya ate his sushi in silence. He already thought of a plan to dye Shizuo's hair a flamboyant shade of pink. He was going to be away all day, anyways, and there was a store close to Shizuo's apartment. He was afraid to be left alone again when Shizuo went to bed. He shuddered from the cold darkness. Darkness wasn't warmth anymore, the only light he found was in Shizu-chan. He was terrified to sleep on the couch, just thinking about earlier. He should have never opened the door, but would that matter? Wouldn't the man break down the door anyways? Izaya plopped himself on Shizuo's bed, looking at his sleeping face. Beauty resonated off of his features, and Izaya couldn't stop his fingers from tracing his strong cheeks. He was angry, angry that he felt so weak around the blonde. The warm feeling in his chest when Shizuo was around was sickening. He didn't know what it was, this feeling.

* * *

**AN:** Eh, haven't you ever had to wind down from a stressful day like Izaya? Just kidding, don't answer that! Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer. Obviously Izaya wouldn't feel this way or act this way if he had his memories, we know that. But he did lose his memories (for the time being). If you can deal with the OOC Izaya, it will all be worth it...I promise.


	19. Arc 2, Chapter 6

Arc Two, Chapter Six

By morning, Shizuo woke up to find Izaya curled up to his side, the kitten sleeping around his neck. The blonde managed to go away without waking the other man, and left a note saying to call him when he woke up. He got that call around nine or ten, as he finished his debt rounds with Tom.

Izaya woke up at exactly 11:26 AM. The kitten slept against his neck, and it tickled. He laughed which stirred the cat. Izaya lifted it in the air and rolled over on his back, setting it on his chest. "I wasn't expecting that Shizu-chan would have such a cute pet. I thought he would have a pit bull, no...an alligator? Or a piranha!" He laughed sincerely. "Maybe I should name you-" He stopped, experiencing a sudden major headache. _Have I said that before? That's possible..._ His head throbbed. Izaya groaned at the pain and the cat licked his cheek. "It's okay, kitty! I just have a headache." Izaya sat up and the cat rolled off of him. He took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes. He headed to the drug store which was agonizingly slow, no matter how fast he ran. He felt as though someone followed him at any moment, wanting to kill him. While in the drug store, he picked up a bottle of pain killers and noticed pink hair dye at the corner of his eye. _That's perfect! Shizu-chan won't notice if I switch the bottles. _He smirked devilishly and set all the items on the counter.

"Seriously, pink hair dye? Why are you buying this, Izaya?" Masaomi wondered. He didn't expect that Izaya would actually dye his own hair pink.

So, the teenage cashier knew his name, huh? Then again, who didn't know his name? The question was, who was brave enough to approach him? The smaller blonde didn't seem very afraid of him. "I am dying Shizu-chan's hair, of course!" Kida shook his head, placing all the items in the bag. Izaya skipped off without another word and heard the boy laugh from far away. He let out a sigh of relief once he finally entered the apartment again. He quickly switched the bottles before Shizu-chan arrived home. Izaya didn't have to wait very long.

"Flea, I'm home," he called into the apartment, slipping off his shoes as he walked in and taking off the vest of his work uniform.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan!" He smirked.

The blonde raised a brow, seeing Izaya's smirk. "If you broke anything, I don't wanna hear it," he told him, getting a bottle of flavored milk from the fridge and downed it in a couple of minutes. He looked inside, seeing a bottle of plain milk missing. "Did you drink it or did you give it to my cat?" He asked the other. "Because…I hope you warmed it up for her, cats can't drink it cold without having issues." He picked the kitten up off the floor when he saw her, setting her on his shoulder. He stared at Izaya, "you that eager to dye my hair?"

Izaya shrugged his shoulders. "I was curious...Tried it, hated it, and dumped the rest in the sink. I figured that you didn't want to drink my germs. And yes! I am eager. Come on, now." He tugged on Shizuo's sleeve.

He sighed and dropped the kitten, watching her play with the toy mouse so he can go in the bathroom, wanting to get the dying over with."You should have read the labels...Maybe you grabbed the lactose free milk."

Izaya shrugged. "I don't need to read labels. Disgusting milk is disgusting milk. Maybe cats shouldn't drink the disgusting flavour anyways." Izaya joined the male in the bathroom and grabbed the 'blonde' hair dye box from under the sink. He read the instructions on the back. "Okay! So use gloves," Izaya found plastic gloves and slipped them on, "then a non-valuable shirt or towel to wrap around your neck. Do you have one, Shizu-chan?"

A blonde eyebrow twitched, "it's not that hard to do, flea. You're just touching up the roots, not doing the whole thing. I don't need to kill my hair even more," he snapped at him. "Just mix the stuff in the bottle and comb it through the roots," he told him, pointing at the little comb in the box.

"Aahhh fine." Izaya was looking forward to dying his entire head pink, but it seemed that would kill Shizuo's hair and he wouldn't allow him. _So stubborn... Oh well, pink roots with the rest of his blonde hair would look weird too, at least._ He pushed Shizuo down to sit on the toilet as he mixed the dye. He gripped the small comb and ran the colour through Shizuo's roots. Izaya bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was such a vibrant colour and Shizuo would definitely hate it. "It looks great, Shizu-chan! So, what now?" He asked when he finished.

"Sit and wait for fifteen minutes and wash it out," he said dully. He left and passed the time by watching some TV before going to wash out his hair. Luckily, there was a funny show on TV which gave Izaya the excuse to laugh so much. He looked at the clock, just counting down the time it takes for Shizuo to realize that he had pink roots. As time flew, the pink stood out more in his hair. It was hilarious. He ran his under the warm water and he grabbed a towel, drying off. He looked down at his white towel, seeing a hot pink, and he shot to the mirror, finding bright pink where his roots where. "FLEA!" He roared and he ran out to strangle the maggot. "You think it's funny to fuck with my hair!?" He yelled, shaking the man.

Izaya skipped outside when he heard the nickname, but stopped when Shizuo's hands were on him. "But now you look moe, Shizu-chan!" Izaya pouted. "I-I only thought that's what you wanted." He pouted innocently.

"Moe means cute! A bodyguard isn't meant to look cute!" He retorted and released the flea's shirt, stomping to the bathroom. He made sure to bleach his hair this time around with the right hair dye. "Fuck!" Show some kindness to the flea, and what did he get? Nothing in return, just childish pranks. "Izaya, you think it's the smartest thing to piss off the guy that's trying to help you?! I'm trying to be nice and you do jack shit to show that you're grateful!"

Izaya frowned. He'd think that Shizuo would have a sense of humour about it...it was only hair. Nothing that blonde dye couldn't fix. He didn't see why Shizuo didn't like his brown hair. Although he couldn't imagine Shizuo with any other colour, he liked dark hair. He sighed, deciding that he should make something for Shizuo to 'show he was grateful'. And he really was grateful. Shizuo gave him shelter, free food, security, and warmth. He opened the fridge to find a roll of cookie dough. Of course Shizuo would have that in his fridge. He read the instructions. How hard could it be?

The blonde came out, finding Izaya having the hardest time...working with pre-made cookie dough. "Flea, are you really that pathetic...you can't even cut the dough and put it on the pan?" He asked and went over to him, taking the knife, cutting a few slices off. "Just cut, doesn't matter the thickness. Slap them in the preheated oven, put the timer on, and take them out when done. Do you think you can do that?"

"Shut up, Shizuo!" Izaya glared daggers at him. He was determined to make the stupid cookies without anyone's help, but then the blonde had to ruin his surprise...as if the brute couldn't smell sweets from a mile away. "Thanks for helping me! Bake yourself your own disgusting cookies."

"You really can't live on your own, can you?" He asked dumbly. This coming from a man that had been living alone for a few years and became a damn well cook. He rolled his hazel eyes, "you remind me of Kasuka, can't do much for yourself. Maybe you should use your energy for something more productive…like learning how to cook. I have cook books and I'm sure Simon would be willing to teach you." He sighed deeply, just watching Izaya lay around lazily. "You're like a spoiled cat, you know that."

"What is the point in learning how to cook when I have enough money to buy ootoro? It saves a lot of time." Izaya explained. "Besides, even if I did know how to cook...I would still bother you. It's fun to see your reactions." Izaya sat up and leaned over the couch backwards. "A spoiled cat? Lactose-free, warm milk would be unacceptable. No sass is allowed, and I'd do what I want. What would you name me? Flea?"

Shizuo stared at his crimson eyes, not sure what to even say, "Zula," he simply answered. "If you were a cat, that's what I would've named you," he confirmed and received a questionable look from the other man, "if you were a cat, you would have an exotic look...especially your eyes," he explained.

Izaya blinked a few times, staring at Shizuo upside-down. The name sounded feminine and Izaya didn't like it. Granted, he didn't care much for names in general. "Isn't Zula a female name, Shizu-chan? It sounds like you love my eyes." Not that he needed red eyes to feel unique. People knew who he was, even if he wore contacts. He propelled backwards and flipped off the couch into a standing position. Even with amnesia, he loved the thrill of balancing and parkour.

"I don't know, I just came up with the name," he snapped back, defending his side. A light blush showed on the blonde's cheeks when the info broker walked closer to him, their eyes meeting. When he looked away, the flea's delicate hand reached out and took a hold of his chin, forcing the two of them to face each other. "Why would I like your eyes? They're red and beady, and creepy. They remind me of rat eyes," he lied. The ex-bartender flinched, seeing that cat-like grin on Izaya's face. He hated it when the flea was like this, he couldn't get away with much.

"Do they really? Because the look on your face deceives you, Shizu-chan! Just admit that you like my eyes, and I'll admit something about you that I like! It's only fair, right?" Izaya looked into Shizuo's own caramel coloured eyes. He let go of Shizuo's chin. "Most rats are actually clean, highly intelligent and fun. They're easy to tame and handle, love human interaction and rarely ever bite. In fact, the only negative thing about rats is the bad reputation they seem to have. I would say that's me...except I bite." He winked.

Shizuo's face flushed and scrambled away from Izaya, going to the bathroom to stop the nose bleed with tissues. He cussed under his breath when he heard the flea laugh from the kitchen. "Shut up, it isn't funny!" He roared, coming out with tissues under his nose. He huffed, looking away when Izaya looked at him with those eyes. "Hate your face," he muttered. Izaya still acted like the same trolling bastard.

"No, you don't ha-ha-hate my face, S-Shizu-chan." He managed through staggered giggles. Izaya had enough of teasing him for one day. "That hurts, Shizu-chan!" He lied, and sat down on the couch. Izaya wondered if Shizuo...possibly...liked him back. "Can we watch another movie?" He smiled, and crossed his legs on the couch. He didn't like many movies but it was nice spending time with Shizu-chan.

The bartender sighed, "sure, we can watch a movie," he said and made a simple snack of popcorn and mixed drinks. After he sat down, the two of them looked through Netflix to see what was worth their time. The blonde ended up falling asleep about 15-20 minutes in before the end of the movie, his head resting on Izaya's lap.

Titanic was based off of what happened, so the raven didn't mind it much. It reminded him of Romeo and Juliet, how they fell in love so quickly. "Ahhh, the wonders of romance." Izaya sang, as the movie neared its ending. He looked down to find Shizuo's sleeping face on his lap. He fell asleep so quickly...Izaya envied that. He could barely sleep, because his thoughts were endless. He analyzed everything that happened the entire day...but Shizuo only thought of how tired he felt.

Izaya lifted Shizuo's head off his lap and ordered a late dinner; he hoped Shizu-chan was still hungry too. He went back to the couch after he paid and set the food on the table. Izaya studied Shizuo's features many times before, it became a habit. His icy fingers glided across the blonde's face. His face was surprisingly smooth, and once again, Izaya found himself mesmerized. Shizuo actually looked human as he slept. Izaya's finger accidentally brushed across Shizuo's lip and he immediately retracted his hand.

The blonde muttered something in his sleep, feeling something run along his lips. He didn't mind it, mostly because he thought it was the kitten's tail, and he moved around. Shizuo woke up to the smell of…food. Wait, he wasn't cooking. The blonde slowly sat up and he rolled of the couch in the most ungraceful way. His leg hit the table and the man cussed under his breath. He wandered into the kitchen to find cooked food on the table. From what he could see, it was casserole and sweet potatoes. He lazily pointed a finger to the food and looked to Izaya. "You make that?" he asks tiredly.

"Yeah," Izaya joked, "a man who can't make cookies made that meal. I hoped that food would wake you up. I knew that food always makes you feel better...neanderthal," he mumbled under his breath. "Usually it's the other way around; you should thank me." He pointed out. "You slept on me as if I were a type of pillow, Shizu-chan! You think I'm all squishy and fat? How dare you!" He grinned. "Or maybe it's because you can sleep better inhaling my scent?"

"Fucker," Shizuo muttered. He blinked when Izaya pushed him down to sit and his hazel eyes scanned the food. He watched the flea put some food on the plate in front of him. "Um…thank you, Izaya," he took a bite of the casserole. "It's not bad," he ate a few sweet potatoes and hummed at the taste. He loved eating sweet potatoes. "No…you're not. You're more like a huggy pillow," he said without thinking. "No, wait, I didn't mean that! "You're not a pillow."

"And now you're having the rest of the food, I don't want to gain more weight." Izaya laughed. Obviously Shizu-chan was too busy eating to comprehend words. "A huggy pillow? And what does that mean, Shizu-chan? You're cute, you know...when you have no words to say. You get all worked up over your own voice." The raven smiled. "I can't imagine you trying to write an essay. It would go something like: Damn this computer! Slam, slam, slam."

Shizuo stopped himself from taking another bite and dropped the fork. Of course, the flea fucking insulted him during a meal, after being nice to him. He stood up and stalked off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He laid himself on the bed, staring out the window. He knew Izaya was the smartest person around, that was no surprise. He was used to Izaya calling him a protozoan, but what he just said, really bothered him.

Why was Shizuo so sensitive _only_ when Izaya didn't intend to hurt him? It was fun to do, getting the blonde so worked up and angry. Lately, he had been unnecessarily hurt whenever Izaya made fun of him. He should've been used to Izaya's sense of humour, and should have known when he was joking. Izaya walked over to Shizuo's door and tried to open it. Of course it was locked. "Listen," Izaya muttered and leaned against the door, "why does that upset you? You know that it's okay to be who you are. I _joke _about your IQ and your strength but that's what makes you...who you are."

Why did it bother him? His hands clenched around the sheets, drawing blood. Because Izaya had never gone that far to insult his intelligence; that was the part he hated. "Because you've never gone past calling me names," he informed him. Shizuo continued to lay on the bed, ignoring Izaya on the other side of it. He rolled off the bed when he heard scratching at the door. The blonde unlocked the door and cracked it open to let his kitten inside. He growled when the fucking flea put his foot in the way. "Insulting me once wasn't enough for you!? Fuck! Can you not think before you speak!?"

"I'm telling you I'm sorry, Shizu-chan!" Izaya tried to push the door open. He rarely ever apologized, especially to Shizuo. "You'd think that I was trying to hurt your feelings, wouldn't you?" He used all of his strength to open the door, but of course Shizuo was still stronger. "But it's just a joke! It's okay to make fun of yourself sometimes...You make fun of me sometimes! It doesn't affect me. You shouldn't let it affect you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo snapped. "Making me the center of your jokes is the worst idea possible! And I don't make you fun of you, fucking louse!" He defended. Izaya raised an eyebrow. What did Shizuo_ think _he was doing when he said that his eyes looked like rat eyes? Or that he hated his face? Or other illogical comments which cascaded from his mouth. The blonde flinched at Izaya's next words. He didn't hate himself; his anger just started to spike. Did the flea not know when to shut up? He lurched out his hand, hitting the wall right by Izaya's head. "You know, for someone who came to apologize, you're doing a shitty job of it! For once, shut your face!"

"At least I have a sense of humour! You're just angry because you know it's true..." He looked at the hole in the wall beside his face in awe. Obviously anger wouldn't help the situation, but Shizu-chan never learned that. "I'm trying to make you feel like everything is okay. It's okay to be who you are." Izaya looked up, into amber eyes.

"I'm fine with who I am! I'm not fine with people who piss me off!" His hand twitched when the dark-haired man touched it. "You were fucking acting nice...then you off and ruin dinner," he growled. He knew it was too good to be true; Izaya couldn't behave himself for a moment. "And you wonder why people hate you," he grumbled.

Izaya had no words. Obviously, Shizuo was incapable to accept an apology...or a compliment for that matter. _And you wonder why people hate you. T____hanks, Shizuo. I didn't get the message the first time._ "Is that all you have to say?" He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Or are we even now?"

"Fuck, we'll never be even! You always have to get back at people no matter how small it is! You always have to get the last word, you can't just leave things alone! You just don't get it, do you? How you insult me is different! I don't do it to your face! I know I'm not the smartest person around; I don't need you to remind me of that every fucking day!"

"Wow, Shizu-chan! Maybe you _do_ have problems with me that only a therapist can fix! It's not my fault; it's an inner issue! You are so hypocritical. You say that I'm not a bother to you, when all you do is complain about me!" Now, it was a shouting match. Clearly, they couldn't get along for a week without fighting.

"Because I'm not happy with my life!" Shizuo shouted. "You've fucked it up ever since you've wormed your way into my life! And you fucked it up even more by getting me fired from a job I love! You've never once felt bad about it. I've never held it against you, you never give me a break!" The blonde pushed passed the other man, heading on out of the apartment. Fuck, the flea was starting to give him a headache.

Izaya walked over to the couch once Shizuo left and laid down on it. He hugged a pillow in his arms. Shizuo's scent was no longer comforting, but rather annoying. The raven questioned _why_ he planned to ruin lives. Was it really _for _entertainment, or something more? Something must have happened to cause him to think such a way. He hoped he would never return back to his former self. Maybe they could they get along when Shizu-chan realized he meant no harm. Who knew where the blonde was going, or how long he was gone for.

"Why do I like him?" Shizuo asked himself over and over. He fucked up his life, brought no good, trolled him every day, and the list went on. His life wasn't boring, that was for sure. Insecure? Hell, he didn't even find himself attractive, even though people thought he was. Izaya just loved to mention his insecurities. He always felt like a burden to his family. He couldn't keep a job because of his temper and Izaya got him fired from the one he liked the most. Luckily, Tom gave him a job, but he didn't get paid too much...surprised he even got paid at all.


	20. Arc 2, Chapter 7

Arc Two, Chapter Seven

A few hours passed and the blonde still didn't find the need to head on back to the apartment. The little kitten climbed up on the couch the best it could and pawed at Izaya's face, mewing some, trying to wake him up.

Izaya woke up slightly, feeling light smacks on his face. He thought that it was Shizuo waking him up, but found that it was a kitten. He picked Suki up and kissed her cheek. "Where's your master, kitty?" He held the cat in his arms and walked around the apartment. There was no Shizuo in sight, and it was three in the morning. ___Where could he be? Is he that uptight about coming home? Maybe I really should leave... _Izaya set the cat down on the bed and packed the things he had at Shizuo's house.

He planned to walk to Shinra's house. He remembered the address, and he had a GPS on his phone. He hopped to Shinra's house as his phone told him where to go. Along the way, he met Simon at Russia Sushi. He walked into the store, and saw a familiar head of blonde hair sitting at a booth. "Hey Shizu-chan!" He greeted with a fake-as-hell smile on his face. "I'm out of your hair now...so you can go home."

The blonde sat there for a moment, as if he didn't hear Izaya talk to him. Izaya waited around for Shizuo to answer him, tapping his foot on the tile below. If he was going to ignore him childishly, then what was the point in telling him he was leaving? The words processed in the blonde's head, and he quickly stood up. "You can't leave! You don't have to leave!" He yelled, having no idea why he just said that. He didn't come back because he was clearing his mind and he ended up wandering to Russian Sushi to get something to eat; he didn't think he was out for that long.

"That makes no sense whatsoever. You haven't returned home and it's," he looked at the clock on the wall, "3:15. You seriously didn't know what time it was?"

"My sense of time sucks and I don't carry my cell phone around!" Shizuo defended. "I was cleaning my head and I wanted a snack, the time just flew by," he added on. He kept himself quiet. "And I said I'd keep you safe, if you leave, I can't do that," he whispered to himself. "It's one of the few things I'm good at, I can't fuck that up too."

___A snack that lasts hours? Yeah. Well, Shizuo eats and drinks a lot...He's a big guy, after all._ He looked up at him and fought back a blush. Shizuo was really intent on protecting him, even when Izaya worked him up to a point where he left for hours. "You're not the one who messed up, Shizu-chan. It's okay! It's better this way...You still have Suki to protect." He added as if Shizuo's cat was the one who got shot at. The truth was, he really didn't want to leave Shizuo. He was so used to living with the man.

Shizuo's heart thumped in his chest and he ran forward, catching Izaya's wrist before he could walk away. "You can't leave!" He told him, a plea in his voice. "Izaya, you can't leave, not again, you could get hurt," he added, trying to convince the man to stay, but he doubted it was working. Izaya didn't meet Shizuo's gaze. He couldn't say no to his pleas, if only he saw his face. Shizuo was right in some ways.

He would only cause Shinra and that _thing_, Celty, trouble if he stayed. Mairu and Kururi were already there. Who knew if that man was in jail or not? Izaya shuddered at the memory. Could he really fall asleep without Shizuo at his side? He looked back at him once Shizuo let go of his wrist. At that moment, he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't just leave him so effortlessly. He had already hurt Shizu-chan so much in the past. Shizuo's breath his caught in his voice when his own eyes met with the crimson gaze. If there was an opportunity to say it, it would be the best time...he just needed to come out and say it. "I love you!" He blurted out and he quickly covered his mouth, his face red as it could get. Fuck, he just said that, not only to Izaya, but in a place filled with people.

They were words that Izaya never thought would leave the male's mouth. It was so unexpected and Izaya had no time to react. People around them gasped but Izaya didn't care. The atmosphere was tense, Izaya could feel it...which was why they needed to move. Shizuo's expression was equally shocked. The blonde didn't want to lose Izaya, not again, but he snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his wrist pull him out of the building. His face reddened as much possible and he would faint if his face heated up anymore. Izaya waited for the initial shock to die before asking, "what does that mean to you?" He asked in all curiosity. In other words, he asked him why he loved him.

Shizuo gaped some, hearing the question the flea asked him. "Why do I love you?" He asked out loud. "Or…wait. Oh, you want to know what I meant," he corrected himself. He started to think about it, figuring out how to word it right. "I've had a crush on you since high school," he told him. "Not the easiest thing around, dealing with the guy you liked for over ten years."

The explanation wasn't good enough for the raven. "No, Shizu-chan," he started and walked closer to him, the blonde tensing, "why do you love me?" The words felt weird rolling off of his tongue. Izaya needed details, even if that made others uncomfortable. A simple confession wasn't enough for Izaya. "You can have anyone you want, and you choose me. That's pretty incredible...considering everything I have done to make your life a living nightmare."

Why? Why? Why did he love Izaya? Even after he knew how much a pain in the ass the other man was, he didn't love him any less. Shizuo flinched when Izaya gently took a hold of his hurt hand. The man standing in front of him, he didn't judge him. Sure, he'd call him protozoan and a monster, but Izaya still talked to him and wasn't scared of getting hurt. He may complain how much a pain in ass the flea was, but he liked it; it made his life more exciting. Granted, it didn't do his blood pressure any good, but what the hell, you only live once.

"Why?" He raised his free hand to gently touch Izaya's face, smiling when he didn't flinch. "You didn't flinch when I lashed out of you, either," he told him, pushing dark hair out of his face so he could see his auburn eyes better. "You don't fear me, like everyone else in this damn city. Few people do that, while everyone else thinks I'm some monster. It was love at first sight for me," he added, whispering the last part. His hand slowly dropped from Izaya's face, the smile on his face disappearing. "But who'd like me? I have an awful temper, don't have the best paying job around, get into all this worthless fights...and I'm not the most attractive guy."

Izaya lightly massaged Shizuo's hurt hand as he thought of his answer. Sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall with Shizu-chan, but his simple mind was what Izaya liked about him. He continued to stare into amber eyes. That was the reason Shizuo liked him? It was sad, really. If only people weren't scared of him, then he would have so many more options. Shizuo had a lot to offer the world, if only he knew. "You're an interesting person!" Izaya beamed, "I still can't believe that even after breaking a hole in the wall, it didn't break your hand. That is incredible! You are the _most_ attractive guy around." He added with a blush. He smiled and inched forward to kiss his cheek.

Shizuo's golden eyes widened at the kiss. Sure, it was a simple kiss on the cheek, but it still affected him; he wasn't expecting Izaya to kiss him. He was expecting Izaya to make fun of him for it. He shook his head, "no, you're wrong. I'm not," he wasn't sure how he got such low self-confidence, but the ex-bartender flinched when he felt a hand gently touch his face. "You can't like me back, I'm the monster of Ikebukuro," he said, his voice wavering. The blonde removed Izaya's hand from his face.

"Tch," Izaya scoffed, "like that's ever bothered me before. I am not going to run away. Your strength is nothing to be ashamed of. If you were really out of control, you wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with me. Your reputation is the problem...and that probably had something to do with me...Anyways! I'm not leaving without you." Izaya finished.

It scared Izaya that someone loved him. What was love? How could Shizuo know he _loved_ him? It was such a powerful word. Just because Shizuo knew him for ten years, and Izaya wasn't afraid of him...didn't mean that Shizuo loved him.

"You…don't believe me, do you?" Shizuo asked. "I," he started, not sure how to tell Izaya. Like his brother said, he was so fucking bad with words and the pressure of this wasn't helping at all. "I protect people who I love," he simply told him. His eyes sadden, just remembering what he did to the other man. He took a few steps back, getting away from the other man. "But…I've hurt you and I can't forgive myself for that. I could've stopped and I was unable to," he told him. What was wrong with him? Why was he trying to push him away? Izaya even said he wasn't going to leave unless he was with him.

Izaya waited for Shizuo to finish. "Shizu-chan, if you beat yourself up over every time you've hurt someone, you will make yourself insane. Compared to me, what you have done to hurt people is nothing. You can repair a physical wound." He had ruined the lives of many humans. For what, for money? For satisfaction? For entertainment? For fear of isolation? It was evil, there were no excuses.

Shizuo raised a hand to his face, feeling something wet run down his cheeks. Why was he crying? For whatever reason, what Izaya just told him, made him happy. 'Bet he wouldn't be like this if he had his memories. "It was a bad idea telling you," he says out loud, "when you go back to normal, you'll go back to hating me. It was the fucking worst idea."

Izaya shook his head. The raven could never predict Shizuo. He was enticing, hard to predict, hard to _control_. That's what kept Izaya on the edge, begging to know more. "There's no need for negativity. We've had enough of that for one day...I'm tired." He leaned against Shizuo and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The blonde's face heated at Izaya's actions. He wasn't used to the whole touching thing, sure not from Izaya, unless he had a knife. "Sure, we can go back. Come on, get on my back, I can't walk if you're attached to my waist." He removed small arms around his body and moved so Izaya could easily jump on his back. He stopped half-way though the trip, hearing the flea mutter something, then it dawned on him that he fell asleep. He sighed, "figures you'd fall asleep," he sounded. He managed to open the door with little difficultly. He went straight to the bedroom and laid the man down on the bed.

He stared down at Izaya's sleeping form and reached a hand to push hair out of his face. "Cuter when you sleep, you know that," his golden eyes watched as the fuzzy creature staggered over to the info broker and curled against his neck. The bartender's face heated up, it just looked too damn cute.

Izaya woke up the next morning and peered down to find an arm around his waist. He remembered the night before, and it all suddenly sunk in. Shizuo said he loved him and didn't take back his words. He was staying at his house, sleeping in his bed. He ate his food, attempted to cook food for Shizuo. They watched movies together, Shizuo protected him, cried for him, and occasionally hugged him…but that didn't necessarily mean they were a couple, did it?

Just as Shizuo predicted, he was petrified. Even the thought of being together with someone, even Shizu-chan, scared him. There was a reason why he didn't have a partner before he lost his memories. His life started over and he already saw the filth in human beings. Shizu-chan was different. For one, he wasn't considered human. Izaya couldn't control him, Shizuo wasn't afraid of Izaya's social and business power. The blonde forgave him for ruining his life, and took risks in order to move forward. He kept a cold exterior in public, much like himself. Izaya realized he had more in common with Shizu-chan than he thought.

But what if...what if Shizuo broke his heart? He could easily break him if he let him in. Izaya would, _couldn't_ trust anyone again. Was it fair to give Shizu-chan a chance? After all, he had made his life a living hell. Izaya wondered if this is exactly what caused his cold exterior, his demonic ways. Maybe someone broke his heart.


	21. Arc 2, Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to edit this chapter. On top of exams coming up, I'm depressed because I keep thinking about ways this story could be better...but in the end, it's hard to please every single person. I wish you all could love the story, but that's not possible. My partner (Vata) edited arc one again, so if you want a copy of it, you can PM me. It is also available on deviantART. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I need some reviews to keep me going.

This is Vata and as you've been told, I play as the Shizuo of this story. And the reason for lack of sex, if that ever crossed you mind…and might also end up hating me later on for what happens in a couple of arcs

If anyone is wonder, that love letter prank a while back, is in fact canon writing from the author and Shizuo did keep it. Ryohgo ships them in the novels, but hasn't thought about making them an official couple. From what I've looked up, he didn't like people shipping them in the first place, but later on…he went with it and started to write more of it on purpose. And it's also been confirmed…Izaya is the main villain of Durarara. Oh, there is also canon writing of Izaya and Shizuo having sex…along with Shizuo and that Russian chick…what's her face, but you don't have to acknowledge that exists. What else is canon? Oh, yes, the model scout that hired Kasuka, they were originally gunning for Shizuo because of his good looks, but they pissed him off and Kasuka ended up getting the job because he saved the poor person. And along with…Shizuo has low self-esteem about his looks; he doesn't think he's good looking.

And not that I remember, if you're wanting an ebook file of Arc 1, send a PM…I can try to make one. I have a program for it, but I have no idea how they turn out…because I don't have an ereader to preview them on. Hopefully the .PDF pleases most.

* * *

Arc Two, Chapter Eight

Shizuo groaned, hearing his alarm. His golden eyes slowly opened and his vision slowly came to focus. He jumped, seeing a grinning Izaya and ended up falling out of the bed. "Fuck," he complained out loud. "Damn it flea, don't creep me out with that creepy grin of yours so early in the morning!" The blonde sat on the floor, staring at the other man. His cat-like smile sort of reminded him of a happy cat with a fresh fish in its mouth. The ex-bartender blushed when he felt a finger scratch under his chin. He heard Izaya say how cute was. "Not cute," he protested. Shizuo dressed for work when he saw the time. He rushed to make breakfast for the two of them.

By the time he finished the food, he watched Izaya come out of the bedroom, dressed and hair brushed. The blonde set two plates on the table and poured two cups of coffee, adding milk to his own and nothing to Izaya's. "You always look surprised whenever I cook," he commented.

"You act like a man can't cook or something."

"It's not that at all. I'm just...just happy, I guess."

The bodyguard sat up right, feeling paws tug at his pants, telling him she's hungry, and he got Suki something to eat. He sat back down, picking her up and set her on the table to hand feed her tuna. He looked up at Izaya when he asked him a question. "Yeah, I adore her. I wasn't planning on keeping her at first, but after weeks of taking care of her, I grew attached to her. It was nice having the company around, even though she can't talk. It's better than being alone in the apartment." Shizuo gently kissed the fuzzy creature. "I enjoy you being around, Izaya," he added.

"I enjoy being around me, too!" Izaya joked with a smile on his face. He stood up as Shizuo asked him if he wanted to go to work with him. It was unexpected, especially since he had him fired from his favourite job. "Are you sure you want me there?" He asked, receiving no answer and ate the rest of his meal in silence. "You must love Suki enough to buy her tuna."

"Regular tuna is cheap, unlike the ootoro you buy. I feed her tuna or chicken every other day. I only have one pet, might as well spoil her while I can." He quickly finished his meal after Izaya said something about leaving. He slipped on his shoes and locked the door when Izaya stepped out. When they reached the building, Tom couldn't help but stare at Shizuo when he saw Izaya with him. "I'm taking care of him and he didn't want to be left alone at the apartment," the blonde answered the unasked question. His golden eyes looked down; figures Izaya would attach himself to his arm. He turned to look at his boss when he asked him what was wrong with Izaya. "He lost his memory and I told Shinra I would take care of him." Tom sighed and walked on ahead. When the bodyguard handled a with a problem client, Tom bought three cans of Arizona tea, handing one to Izaya. "You really lost your memory or you just pulling Shizuo's leg?"

Heh, for a man who hated violence, he must've hated his job. _Good thing I'm not in debt!_ Izaya smirked, finding it funny that the neanderthal was a debt collector, when he owed the town for property damage. _Silly humans! You don't run away from Shizu-chan, unless you are Izaya Orihara. _He took the can from Tom. "If I pulled Shizu-chan's leg, you'd guess that I wouldn't be able to put up with him this entire time, no? Besides, I wouldn't waste my time...I'm sure I have a lot of work to do."

"He's too nice for his own good," Tom frowned, watching Shizuo scare people into paying. "Look, don't use him; he doesn't deserve to be treated like a toy. And he doesn't have the income for you to use him. As you can tell, he's not the wealthiest around. I would expect that he would get paid more if he would stop throwing those vending machines at you." He took a drink of his tea and tossed the third one over to Shizuo when he came back. The blonde handed the cash over before cracking the tab open. His hazel eyes looked down at Izaya when he tugged on his sleeve and forced him to sit down. Izaya asked him if he liked his job. "I like it well enough," he answered. "Just sort of glad I have a job. I got fired a lot because of my temper."

Tom was Shizu-chan's boss, and Izaya already made the mistake of firing Shizuo from his other jobs. He was tempted to argue with the other, but that would only make things worse. It didn't stop the raven from looking irritated. He kept a smug smirk, but it was all in the eyes. Izaya loved people, but at the same time, they were very stupid. "You kind of need your temper here. It's not a bad thing; someone has to do this job."

"I liked my bartending job better, but you know, things happen," he told Izaya, not wanting to argue with him. He sighed deeply and pulled out a cigarette to light. "I didn't deal with dumb asses in the bar; they knew how to act. And I enjoyed mixing the drinks, it's a complex thing. You have to remember what people like in their drink." He blew out smoke, thinking to himself. "I wouldn't mind owning one for myself, but I don't see that happening."

This time, Izaya didn't bother breaking the cancer stick. His headache was sudden, and hit him hard. Something about that sentence...was so familiar. _H_e could almost see Shizuo say those words in the past, but where did they come from? He pictured a room and Shizuo sat beside him. He didn't look like himself, though. Nothing looked normal. It was all white and twisted. Izaya groaned and clutched his dark hair to make the images go away. The headache, it hurt so much.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, smoke flying into his face. He coughed, relieved to see normal-Shizuo again, along with his boss. Izaya's heart beat quickened; he feared his amnesia, but it was never that bad. He never saw weird images or hallucinations before. He was afraid to close his eyes. Tom looked at him oddly and Izaya really want him to leave, so he could talk to Shizuo alone. Luckily, Tom sensed that and left the two alone. "Shizu-chan! Can you not repeat yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo asked, "I haven't repeated anything," he retorted. He hummed to himself and looked over to Izaya, watching his face, looking at the pained expression. "You want me to take you back to the apartment?" He offered, getting no answer from the other man. Okay, so he didn't want that. He reached out a hand, gently touching Izaya's forehead, checking to see if he had a fever, but his hand was smacked away. "Hum...okay, did I piss you off? I didn't even talk to you that much today and you're already snapping."

"How can you not remember when you repeat yourself? Can you not tell that I _literally_ suffer from déjà vu? I don't want my memories back, and I'm not fond of the amnesia."

"But…I've said nothing about my bartending job, not until now. I've told you I used to work as one, but nothing more than that," Shizuo said. "And how the hell would I know you suffer from déjà vu?! I can't read minds!" He yelled, reminding Izaya of that little fact. He snapped the stick in his hand and stomped down on it. "You're pissing me off, flea, and the fucking day just started. You're bound to get your memories back, deal with it."

Izaya was not in the mood to argue with Shizuo, especially with the pounding headache and his boss standing a few feet away. It was really a never ending cycle with Shizuo. How could he not notice, how could no read his body language? He turned on his heel towards Shinra's apartment, wanting to know if his headaches and illusions were normal.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" Shizuo yelled when Izaya started to leave. He just felt depressed when Izaya left without even telling him where he was going. Why was Izaya pissy with him? They were doing fine in the morning, so what changed?

Izaya left Shizuo's sight without another word. He was smart enough not to return to Shinjuku, hopefully Shizuo knew that. He took a subway to Shinra's apartment just to avoid anyone who wanted to hurt him. He was prepared, with switchblades in his pocket, but he didn't have time to deal with them. His headache was killing him. Izaya wasted no time trying to find Shinra's house. He knocked on the door, and Shinra led him to a room.

Shinra moved the glasses up his nose as he sat on his chair. "Headaches and illusions? Maybe, you might be getting the headaches because your old ones are returning. And the illusions, maybe it's happening because your memories are returning. Are you forgetting anything you've been doing since you've left here?"

"No, I remember everything since I lost my memories...i_f that makes sense."_ He sighed. Instinctively, he felt like he could trust the brunette. "I don't want to remember again! Shinra, do you know what that's like? Well, of course you don't...because you're nothing like me."

"I see what the problem is," Shinra commented, "you don't want to turn back to your old self," he leaned forward in his chair. "Izaya, you can change. If you're scared of going back, I have no doubt in my mind you'll remember these events." The underground doctor leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his hand on the his fist, watching Izaya. "It this about Shizuo? Has he been treating you roughly or anything?"

It didn't matter if Izaya remembered; he would still be the same old person. If nothing could change him before he lost his memories, what would this change? Nothing. Izaya was stubborn, even after he lost his memories. He couldn't imagine how stubborn he was _before._ He was afraid of a lot...mostly losing Shizuo. "Yes, it is about _him._ You know him, you are best friends with him. He has the temperament of a bull! How can he be so futile, immature, stubborn, spontaneous, and at the same time...altruistic, courteous, and ___similar to me_?"

"Shizuo is a brute with a heart of gold; he's hard to get along with. He even used to fight with Kasuka a lot when he was younger," he informed Izaya. Shinra tried to figure out what was really bothering his friend. He kept bringing up Shizuo, which was unexpected...he didn't even like the idea of the blonde taking care of him. "Are you scared that you and Shizuo will hate each other again?"

Izaya tapped a finger against his cheek. His headache was getting worse and worse with every mention of his name. The blonde idiot, the imbecile, the one who he couldn't control, the man who could get under his skin, could make him snap form the inside out. He wished that he never met the blonde in the first place! _He_ was the cause of most of Izaya's problems, and Izaya was the cause of his. He was the one person who stood in his way. "Yes! I'm _scared_. I'm _fucking_ scared, Shinra. I was heartless. I still am, I was...am...I don't even know anymore."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of all this?" Shinra asked. "Shizuo holds nothing against you for what you've done to him in the past. He wouldn't be taking care of you if he did," the doctor reminded the info broker. He started to think, maybe there was something that he could tell Izaya. There must've been something that would help his best friend. "I got it!" He exclaimed, "go out on a date with Shizuo and take pictures together. Whenever you return your memories, look at the pictures from your wallet."

Izaya sighed. He reclined the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Shinra had a way of calming him down, with his reassuring and serious attitude. He was intelligent, though he acted ridiculous at times. And his advice was funny! Izaya smiled as he looked at the doctor. "That's a great idea, Shinra!" No wonder why they were best friends. He wondered how Shinra managed to put up with both him and Shizu-chan at the same time. "We should take a picture then, ne?" He smiled and walked over to Shinra with his cell phone. He draped an arm around the man's shoulders and took the picture.

Shinra didn't know what was going on, but he let Izaya take the picture anyway. "Oh, we should take one with my lovely Celty. She's the one with the nice digital camera!" The man ran off to fetch his Celty and comes back with her and the camera. After setting up the timer, the three took pictures together before Shinra handed him the camera. "You can take that with you, but I want it back. Do you have anything else you're worried about?"

Izaya kissed Shinra's cheek playfully, "no, there's nothing else. Thank you Shinra, that was fun! Gotta go." He slipped his phone and the camera in his pocket and headed over to a variety store to grab a box full of chocolates. Why not, when he was rich and had a hungry beast with a sweet tooth at home? He carried it back to Shizuo's apartment, and sure enough, he was home. "Shizu-chan!" He smiled at the blonde, handing the box over to him, not noticing the other presence in the room. "Let's go on a date."

Shizuo was in the middle of pouring hot water into a mug. As soon as he heard what Izaya said, he dropped the kettle of boiling water on his foot and cursed. "Fuck," he shouted.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't drop on your foot," Kasuka dully said.

"Shut up, Kasuka," he growled and he hopped to the bathroom.

Kasuka turned to face Izaya, his emotionless eyes looked at him. "Big brother, why is Izaya in your apartment?"

The raven set the box of chocolate on the counter. He didn't care that Shizuo spilled hot water on himself. It was his fault, after all (and Izaya didn't know he was that affected). He also did not care that Kasuka was a 'famous' person. Humans were humans, no matter how beautiful and rich. "Shizu-chan gets angry at you too?" He laughed and shook the actor's hand firmly. The brunette had an apathetic look on his face, one that Izaya tried to match. It failed. "Oh wow! You really don't have emotions." It was hard to imagine that this man was Shizuo's brother.

"I do not act when I do not need to," Kasuka answered. His dark chocolate eyes stared at Izaya before he turned to mop up the water and set the kettle back on the oven. "Are you sleeping with my brother?" He asked with a straight face. He picked up the box of chocolates, looking them over. "You haven't been nice to my brother. I don't like it."

Izaya nodded and watched the actor clean up Shizuo's mess. He snickered. Of course he wasn't sleeping with Shizuo. Of course...definitely not. Even the thought made him want to laugh. "But I bought Shizu-chan chocolates! See, see? You can have some too. I swear they're not poison!" Izaya flailed his arms.

After a few moments, Shizuo walked out, his foot wrapped in bandages. "I'm just taking care of him for the time being," he told his brother. "But now you ask, so what if I am sleeping with him?" He asks, half-joking. The blonde went to take a drink of milk but nearly spit it out, yet again.

"I wouldn't care; I already knew you were gay. As long as you enjoy it brother, it's fine with me."

The blonde gaped at him, not sure what to say to that. "How do you figure I'm gay?"

"You're twenty-four, never once had a girlfriend in your life, never showed interest in women, that pretty much says that you're gay, brother." The fact that Kasuka said it with a straight face impressed Shizuo the most.

_So what if he is sleeping with me? Well played, Shizu-chan!_ Or...was Shizu-chan being serious? Did he actually not care if he slept with him? The informant held his hips, letting out a loud laugh. "He enjoys it, yeah." He winked. "Your straight face amuses me, Kasuka. It is amazing how you act, you know. Have you always been this way?" He asked Kasuka and Shizuo, in case the brunette didn't answer him. Izaya waved a hand around. "At any rate, I thought you like chocolate, Shizu-chan! Especially when it's melted all over my body and-" His sentence cut off by the ring of his cell phone. It was a text from Namie, telling him that she wanted her pay. Tch, for what? Relaxing?

"So you two are fucking," Kasuka flat out said. Shizuo made this strange noise from what he heard _his_ brother say. He didn't even know his voice could make such a sound. Izaya fell down on the couch backwards, hearing the strange words coming from the man. He never heard his voice so high-pitched. Shizu-chan sounded like a mouse! He wiped the tears from his eyes, and sat up to stare at the actor. He was beginning to gain respect for him. "No, we're not having sex!" He yelled, defending himself. He ran to the bathroom, feeling a nose bleed coming on. Fuck, why must Izaya act like…himself and tease him like that.

The actor opens the box of chocolates, taking one he knows his brother wouldn't like. "I always act like this," he told Izaya before popping the sweet treat into his mouth. "Brother makes wonderful chocolate covered treats, you should see if he'll make some for you. When you're at it, tell him to send me some.

Izaya stood up off the couch and looked at the disgusting pieces of chocolate. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Shizuo finally came out of the bathroom, his nose clean from blood. "Sorry," he grumbled and went back to making tea. When that was finally done, he cut out a slice a cake for himself and Kasuka. They sat at the table to eat it together, Izaya sat with them too, just drinking his tea. He knew the flea wouldn't eat any of the cake. "So, you two aren't dating?" Kasuka asked innocently, making sure he got it straight. The bartender sighed, "yeah, he's just staying here until things go back to normal. I'm not sure why he was asking about a date." The blonde took a bite of his chocolate cake and he looked over to Izaya, seeing if he had anything to say.

"Oh, that's a shame; you could use a significant other. Izaya would be good for you, brother." The body guard set his fork down, not paying much mind to what his brother just said. "Izaya, why were you coming into my apartment…asking about that date of yours?"

Haha! So, that confirmed Izaya's thoughts. They were definitely not dating, although Shizuo said he loved him. Loved...past tense. Maybe Shizuo didn't love him, he loved who he was before he lost his memories. He wished that his memories would return, then he wouldn't be such a bother, a mooch. Having a date suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. "Nothing, nothing! Just wanted to embarrass you. Is this usually what you have for dinner?" He stared at the cake in disgust. "You're lucky you have me for a work out!"

"Dinner?" Shizuo questioned. "No, we normally eat cake whenever Kasuka visits; it's just something we can talk over. I'll make dinner in a bit, it's still early," he explained. He turned his attention back to Kasuka when he tugged on his sleeve. Good grief, it was like two children trying to get his attention.

"Brother, take him up on the offer. It'll do you some good."

Shizuo just felt his face heat up. Crap, even his brother was telling him to go out with Izaya. Yes, he said he loved him, but he really didn't really think about really dating Izaya. Something told him that it would never work out, with the way they fought. "I don't see it turning out so well," the bartender answered. His hazel eyes watched as Kasuka placed a hand on top of his own and his eyes looked down at the floor.

"Brother, can't stay alone forever."

Shizuo pulled his hand away, "sure I can, no one loves me. Problem solved." He stood up from his chair and walked back to his bedroom.

Kasuka looked at Izaya, looking at him dully, "he's happier, I can tell. I visited last month and he wasn't like this. He enjoys your company. And if you make brother happy, then I'm alright with you being his boyfriend."

"I'm right here, you guys!" Izaya remarked, but was just ignored. Why did Kasuka insist he should date Shizu-chan? He didn't see what was so important. Kasuka told him he didn't like how he treated Shizuo, then how were they a good match? That was a complete contradiction. "Aww, brotherly love! Silly, silly. He'll never be my boyfriend." He laughed at the title. It felt so funny rolling off of his lips, he had no idea why. Perhaps it was a way of hiding his emotions. He set his mug in the sink and headed to the washroom to take a shower. The burning hot water felt comfortable on his skin. He washed his hair and and stepped out with just a towel around his feminine waist.

The blonde bartender laid on the bed, playing with the kitten. He hadn't moved since he put himself in a depressed mood. Why would Izaya bother with a beast like him? Yeah, like them dating would ever happen. He didn't even notice that Izaya came into the room, but jumped when he was asked a question. "Well, isn't it true? No one loves me, aside from my brother. I've grown used to it. You even joke about it," he answered with low self-confidence. Hell, he couldn't even work up the nerve to ask out the guy he liked for over ten years.

Izaya looked at the man absentmindedly playing with a kitten. Yes, definitely easily impressed. If something as small as a kitten calmed him down, he wasn't surprised that something equally small could piss him off. "You say that no one loves you...your kitten loves you! Ahhh, but that's not good enough, is it?" He ran his hands through his dark hair. "You're not satisfied until you actually hear the words?" He walked over to the blonde and cupped his chin. "Do you really have to hear them?"

The blonde backed up a little, not understanding why Izaya was so damn close to his face. "Hum? No? I have no idea what you mean," he answered. His hazel eyes widened at what Izaya did next. It was just a simple kiss, but it made his heart stop a beat. And he just felt his face heat up. "Hum? Why did you kiss me?" He asked dumbly, finding it hard to believe that Izaya would be willing to kiss him.

Izaya rolled his red eyes. Shizuo was smart, he knew that, but he certainly had his stupid moments. He could not tell that he _actually_ want go on a date, nor could he tell that Izaya _liked_ him. He leaned in to kiss him on his lips again. There wasn't much space between the two. "Why does one kiss another?" Izaya crawled on top of him and kissed him the third time. He ran his hands through the male's blonde hair.

"I…hum," Shizuo said, his voice wavering a little and his face was a nice shade of red. "But...you were…telling Kasuka you would never think of me as your boyfriend," he told him. He let out a yelp when he's pushed down onto the bed, slim fingers still running through his blonde hair. He goes to protest, but only to be silenced by a pair of lips and a tongue slipping into his mouth. His face was flushed when Izaya pulled away. "So…about that date, where do you want to go for it?"

Izaya pulled away to breathe, to give Shizuo a minute to collect himself. It didn't take long, because he already asked him a question. "Quick change of heart, eh, Shizu-chan? Am I that tempting?" He smiled and kissed his cheek, all the way down his jawline. He nipped at the man's skin and blew hot air over the hickies. "I don't know, it was a spontaneous idea." Izaya had no clue what he was doing, but it was fun to see Shizuo's reactions. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where do I want to go?" He asked dumbly. He didn't really know, he was never asked that question before. "I'm not really sure," he answered. His gaze moved to look out the window, not really minding that Izaya was sitting in his lap. "The castle," he said. "There is this Japanese castle, we can spend a few days there and come back."

Izaya leaned his head against the strong chest. He looked out the window, trying to pin-point where Shizuo was looking. "Only you would think of that as a _romantic_ date." He smiled.

"You didn't say it had to be romantic," the blonde snapped. "It takes a couple hours to get to the castle by train and Kasuka told me you can do a lot of things while there. We can even stay in one of the castle rooms for the night. It'll be a nice get-away trip for the day," he told him. He looked down at the man lying on his chest, blushing at seeing he STILL wore just a towel. "Hum…Izaya…can you go get dressed, please?"

"But this is dressed, Shizu-chan! It's not as though I am naked, right? Unless you want me to wear something more...provocative." The raven winked.

"Got get dressed!" He snapped as he threw the man off of him, going to the living room. When he came out, Kasuka held up a movie. "Can we watch this together?" He asked in that same dull tone. The blonde smiled, "sure, I'll go heat up something for us to eat." He heated up the leftovers and when that was done, he saw Izaya there in a red kimono. At least he was covered... Shizuo set the plates on the living room table for them to eat before playing the movie. By the time the movie ended, Kasuka was resting his head against his brother's shoulder, sleeping. And his hazel eyes looked over to see if Izaya was awake or not.

Every night they watched a movie. Shizuo's collection was endless, wasn't it? He reluctantly watched it, only to help him sleep. Izaya spent minutes on the recliner trying to sleep, then an hour, and then the movie finished. Even Kasuka fell asleep to the damn movie. He spotted Shizuo's liquid gold eyes watching him. "Yes?"

"Was seeing if you feel asleep or not," he answered. The blonde bodyguard stood up, lifting his brother in his arms before going back to the bedroom to lie him down on the bed. He came back to the living room, waiting there with Izaya. "I'll stay up until you fall asleep, I guess." He laid himself on the couch, gazing at Izaya, just watching him as he sat there. He thought about something, "how about I play a game with you?" He offered. "Better than just sitting around and staring at each other."

Izaya leaned back on the chair as Shizuo grabbed the board game. He ran a hand through his hair and gripped at it. His blood-coloured eyes wavered over to the board game, which was not boring at all! He loved trivia games...any game that tested his knowledge. "Alright!" He knelt down by the table. "So how do we play?"

Shizuo looked at the directions and told Izaya how to play. They played a game, and of course, Shizuo lost. His eyes looked at the time. "Izaya, we should be going to bed. I have a futon in the closet, you can use that. I'll take the bed with my brother," he told him as he stood up, going to make the bed for Izaya in his bedroom. He looked down at the dark-haired man before he sat down by him. "Something seems to be bothering you," he commented. "Care to talk about it or you just going to keep it to yourself?"

"Care to play again, Shizu-chan?" Izaya tried to change the subject, but Shizuo didn't answer him. He stared into hazel eyes. ___Why Shizu-chan? Why are you so good at this?_"Just leave it alone. I doubt it will matter anyways. Sweet dreams!" He laid down on the futon.

Shizuo's eye twitched. Really? He's trying to be nice to the flea and he just gave him the cold shoulder. He was sort of hoping that Izaya was going to tell him, maybe he'd be able to help. He stepped over the flea to make it to his bed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to set the futon on his bedroom floor, but he felt it was safer when Izaya was in the same room. He laid down to sleep..but that didn't last long when he heard whimpering.

Izaya curled himself up in the futon. He was warm, but he missed Shizuo's body safety wrapped around his own. He felt weak, alone, scared. He was sure that those feelings were nothing like the old Izaya. His old self was used to people popping up out of nowhere, who threatened to end his life. That was why he carried around switchblades all the time. He was quick on his feet, dodged bullets, knives, and vending machines. He was terrified to close his eyes. Izaya tossed and turned, fell in and out of sleep.

The blonde's gold eyes cracked open to find where it was coming from. He looked down at the shivering Izaya. The blonde walked over to the futon before he laid behind the smaller man, draping an arm around his slim waist. Shizuo smiled when he felt Izaya's body calm down just by the simple touch. The bartender gave a simple kiss to his neck before falling asleep again, holding Izaya's smaller body close to his chest.


	22. Arc 2, Chapter 9

**AN:** Hello everyone! Exams are finally over and I love my second semester so far, except for the fact that I didn't make the play...but that is a long, depressing story. Please review and all that jazz, though half of you are too lazy. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait.

Arc Two, Chapter Nine

Shizuo's eyes fluttered open when he felt something poke his cheek. "Brother," Kasuka said, trying to wake up the blonde. The bartender slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked and stood when he heard that Kasuka was planning to leave. The older brother hugged his sibling before he left. He headed to the kitchen to make some coffee, seeing Izaya waking up soon. Might as well get breakfast ready. He decided on pancakes for that morning and cooked a dozen before heading back into the room to see if Izaya was sleeping. He sat by him, watching the raven-haired man sleep and reached a hand down, running his fingers though his dark locks.

Izaya was completely content on the futon, knowing that he was safe. It was pathetic in his mind. He brows furrowed at the soft touch through his hair. It was relaxing, extremely relaxing. He opened his eyes and stared at Shizuo for a moment. "Shizu-chan! You dirty man, trying to molest me while I'm sleeping." He tapped his hand. "Naughty, naughty man."

Shizuo quickly pulled his hands away, face beat red. "Don't put it like that!" He snapped at the info broker. Why did he have to go and ruin the moment like that? The blonde sat there pouting, the flea looked so damn cute when he was sleeping, then he had to open his big mouth. He rested a hand on Izaya's head and shook him. "If you want to be like that, I can just let you starve," he informed him. "Come on Izaya, you'll enjoy the pancakes. I even found a syrup that you might like, it's not sweet like how they normally are." He stood up, needing to check on the bacon. He finished breakfast, but it had him thinking. He wasn't looking forward to Izaya leaving. He enjoyed doing this, cooking for him and taking care of him. It was sort of a nice change to come home with someone in the apartment.

"Wait, you called me Izaya? You rarely call me by my actual name." He stood up off the futon. His neck and back hurt from sleeping on it. The actor wouldn't be willing to sleep on it, oh no. He changed and brushed his teeth before he walked out into the living room. He saw that Shizuo was looking for something, quite possibly his cat. He spotted her under the couch and picked her up with long, skinny fingers. "Shizu-chan can't get you because his hands are too big huh, huh? Shizuo's too demanding anyways. Poor kitty!"

"I'm not demanding! If I don't pull her out of her hiding spot, she won't eat," he defended himself. He walked to the kitchen, waving Izaya to follow him and handed the raven-haired man a can of cat food. "Here, why don't you feed her," he suggested as he cracked open the tin can for the lithe man. His hazel eyes stared at his kitten, sitting on top of Izaya's hand. It looked so damn cute.

Izaya moved the kitten so she could eat the food out of his other hand. "That's right, you feel on top of the world, kitty? It is better than eating on the floor." He smiled at the kitten as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Izaya laughed and set the cat on the ground when she was done and threw the can in the garbage. He sat down beside Shizuo and held up the syrup. "Where did you find this anyways?" Izaya leaned close to Shizuo's face, dripped syrup down his cheek, and licked it off. "It does taste nice." He smirked.

Shizuo's face turned red at feeling Izaya's tongue on his cheek. "What the fuck!" He snapped and he wiped it off with hot water. Gah, he couldn't stand the feel the sticky syrup on his face. "I found it in this little store across the town. I was there getting money from someone and I just found this little family owned shop. They make a lot of things there that aren't really sweet," he explained. He sat back down to eat, while his other hand held a cat toy so Suki could play with it. "I have this weekend off, we can go to the castle then. Tom can take care of Suki when we're gone for the weekend."

Izaya held down a laugh while chewing on his food. Shizuo was easily flustered, and Izaya had no shame. "You don't like sticky stuff on your face? Aaaw. That's a shame." He joked. "Do they have Shizu-chan flavored syrup?" He was having too much fun messing with Shizuo. Not giving him any room to respond, he commented, "will you be my knight in shining armor? So scary, an abandoned castle. What if something pops up out of nowhere?"

Shizuo's face turned red with the way Izaya talked to him. He really wished he stopped with all the sexual references. He was trying to forget what happened between them and it was working until he brought it up. He wasn't proud how that night turned into rape. "The castle, it's fine. I think you're confusing a medieval castle with a Japanese one. But what the hell, I'll amuse you. Sure, I'll protect you," he answered, a teasing smirk on his lips. After the two ate, Shizuo cleaned the kitchen and looked at Izaya playing with Suki. He smiled; he never saw Izaya look so happy before. "You know, I wanted a dog, but seeing as I live in a small apartment and no yard, I had to kick that dream out of my mind. But a kitten is small enough to live here," he told the other man and sat himself on the couch.

* * *

The week flew by. When the blonde came home Friday, he and Izaya did their packing for the weekend trip and left a list for what Tom while they were gone. He was going to take care of Suki. He sighed when Izaya was trying to convince him to bring the cat along. "I don't want her in a cage and she's won't stay in your hands the whole time."

Izaya grabbed a ball of yarn and threw the string at Suki. She caught it and ran around Izaya, causing the yarn to tangle around his legs. "Kitty!" He broke the yarn and caught Suki on his arms. "You little bugger." He giggled and the cat licked his cheek. "But...I feel so guilty. We need to bring her. She'll miss us." He scratched under her chin and set her down. "Maybe it's better that you don't go with us! You don't want to see the dirty things Shizuo will do."

The raven actually looked forward to the castle. He packed a few sexy outfits, especially this short, silky white robe that hugged his body. Shizuo was not aware he bought, nor packed this. He had to admit, staying the weekend in a castle would have been creepy if Shizu-chan wasn't coming with him. Suki tried to climb Izaya's leg to prevent him from leaving.

The blonde felt a pang in his heart, seeing Suki try to climb Izaya's leg. No, he didn't want to leave her alone, but he didn't want to risk her running off and getting hit. He knelt down and took the kitten in his hands, kissing her head. "You won't be left alone. Tom will be here for the weekend to take care of you." He dropped her gently, allowing her to run off. "We'll make it up when we come back; Izaya can take you to the park on a leash." The two left the apartment after double checking they had everything. They took a three hour trip on the train towards the castle.

They were getting strange ass looks on the train, guess it was strange that the two of them were sitting together on the same train peacefully. Guess it was even stranger when Izaya used his shoulder as a pillow. He shook Izaya awake when they came to their stop and walked off the train, the blonde carrying both their bags. "We'll check-in first then we can walk around and see what's going on in the town." They continued to walk and checked into the castle before exploring the city. Shizuo's hazel eyes looked around, watching the women run around in yukatas. "He'd look cute in one of those," he said out loud, but turned red when Izaya turned to face him. "No, I was joking, I have no idea what I was saying!"

Izaya wore something different than usual. It was his goal to wear different clothes for every day that they were there. He was wearing a tight, red t-shirt, an artificial leather jacket and dark-washed jeans. He left his fur parka at Shizuo's house just for the weekend so he could enjoy time with Shizu-chan without the reminder of his past, of who he was. "If you were to joke about something like that, it would be a miracle. Come on now, you can help me pick one out!" He held onto the debt collector's hand and walked into a nearby shop. Right away, Izaya saw one on the mannequin. It was red, his favourite colour with yellow and black flowers. "So nice!" He smiled, wanting to buy it (even though it was a woman's kimono).

Shizuo blushed like mad when Izaya grabbed his hand. He shouldn't be enjoying it, but to him, it felt right to him. And what the hell, Izaya was acting so cute on this weekend trip, he couldn't resist it. He watched as the raven-haired man ran over to a kimono with a beautiful design on it. "But it's one for a woman," he pointed out. But from the looks of it, Izaya didn't really seem to care. "Hum," he said, but cut himself short, not sure if should say what was on his mind. But then Izaya looked at him, telling him to finish what he was saying. "I think you'd look better if the bottom ended at the middle of your thighs."

A smirk twisted at the corner of Izaya's lips. His silky white robe was in the middle of his thigh. Why buy a kimono or yukata when he could surprise him later? It was perfect. He could just imagine the look on the male's face. "You pervert, you. I changed my mind, Shizu-chan! I want to get _you_ a kimono." He spotted a blue one that he imagined would look amazing on Shizuo. He pushed his hands against Shizuo's back and guided him towards it. "Why don't you try it on for me?" Izaya picked the kimono off the hanger and threw it at the blonde. "Hurry! We have so much more to see. Why don't we go to the hot springs while we're at it?" Izaya smiled widely. He was genuinely happy to spend alone time with Shizuo, not that he didn't spend alone time with him already.

Shizuo changed in the changing room, looking down at the kimono. It was a light blue color with this white cloud design. _How the hell are these worn? With clothes under or am I meant to be __naked under it?_ He began to strip down, just keeping his boxers on and put on the outfit, having the hardest time figuring out how to wrap and tie it. After fifteen minutes of struggling, he came out wearing the kimono of Izaya's choice. "Does it look nice on me or do you want to find another one for me to wear?"

Izaya figured that it would take a long time for Shizuo to get dressed since kimonos were complicated and he had never seen him wear one. There weren't any in his closet, either. He was bored so he ended up picking out a kimono for himself. Nothing too fancy or sexy, but he liked the way it looked. The kimono was black silk with a red trim, a wider belt and stopped at his knees. Shizuo took him off guard when he stepped out. Izaya's eyes lingered on the other man. He couldn't stop staring at Shizuo. It fit him perfectly, granted some mistakes here and there. He stared from top to bottom. It was Izaya's turn to flush and stare in awe. "Oh, Shizu-chan! Get that one!"

The blonde patted Izaya's head. "Guess I'll get it," he blinked when Izaya ran into the changing room, and a few minutes later, he saw the flea in a black and red silk kimono. He blushed at how nice it did look on Izaya. The black silk looked really nice on him and the red really attracted his eyes. "It looks really nice on you," he commented. "I'll pay for them," he offered. He was lucky they were sold cheap at the store, he knew how expensive they could be. Oddly, since Izaya lost his memories, he had been getting paid more; it was mostly because he wasn't destroying half the town. He paid for the kimonos and Shizuo carried a bag with their old clothes.

Izaya smiled, his cheeks still a rosy colour of red. He was hot, looking at Shizuo made him feel hot. Shizuo didn't have to pay for anything, but he seemed intent on paying for the outfits. He clung to Shizuo's arm and looked up at him as they walked. Wearing kimonos was common there; almost everyone was wearing one. He couldn't live with wearing a kimono every single day of his life. It was too much. "Shizu-chan! So, how about the hot springs? Hmm? I've got that covered and kind of already...made the reservations."

"Eh?" The blonde questioned as he saw a limo across the street, assuming it was for them. "We could've just walked to the hot springs, you know," he said as he was pulled into the limo. He sighed deeply, catching himself before he hit the window. "Fine, if it's what you want to do, then we can go up," he told him and watched the car drive them to the hot springs. Guess they couldn't really have walked; it was all the way up in the mountains. He stepped out when the driver told them that they arrived. His hazel eyes looked around, looking at all the nature around them before taking a deep breath.

Izaya also stepped out and breathed in the thick mountain air. "Ohh! It is so much colder out here. Perfect hot spring weather, ne?" He rubbed his shoulders for a moment and walked inside. He only made the reservation for a few hours, which included a private room. He opened the doors and everything was golden and white, just like Shizu-chan. There were huge windows, which Izaya loved. He could see the steam through the curtains. Izaya turned back to meet Shizuo's eyes, just thinking about how great this felt. He didn't want this moment to end, but he knew it would eventually when he returned his memories.

Shizuo was lead on back to the bedroom, Izaya holding his hand to the whole time. He couldn't help but marvel at room. The white and gold looked really nice in the room and the oriental designs were a nice touch. He reached a hand to touch the sheets, feeling the smooth fabric. He looked over to Izaya when he heard him say something. "Wait, what do you mean it's been nice knowing you?!" He snapped as he ran over to Izaya, nearly tripping over the futon that laid on the floor. He reached out, grabbing the man's wrist. "You can't just ditch me now," he said to him, "we're on a date, how fucked up in the mind do you have to be?"

Izaya's eyes widened at Shizuo's sudden movements. "No, no! Calm down. I'm not going to leave you yet, at least I hope not. I mean...for when I return my memories. I hope you realize that it might not be like...this anymore. I don't want you to feel let down." Seeing Shizuo freak out hurt Izaya even more. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the man he grew to love. "Or is this a sudden realization? For now, let's just enjoy the moment?" He leaned up to kiss Shizuo. "It's hard for me too; I don't want to leave you."


	23. Arc 2, Chapter 10

**AN:** First of all, I would like to say thank you for the 8500 views from all you visitors! Oh my god, I never thought any of my stories would reach this high of a number. It is surreal...you have no idea how grateful I am. As you know, I love reviews (and I do read them all!) but I haven't had much time or energy to reply to all you lovely reviewers. Big thanks to heyalove43 for your long, helpful and continuous reviews! From now on, I will start to reply to reviews individually. The story will return to normal after Izaya returns his memories, keep in mind, which is why it seems like two different stories. Can't Get Enough is one of those stories that does go on for a while but Vata and I try to keep it as interesting as possible. Sorry if all the twists are confusing; we pretty much improvise this entire thing (since it is a _role play,_ after all). I mean, of course we still have a plot...but we do improvise. All of these "filler" chapters actually matter towards the story. Please continue to read and review, and thank you for being supportive!

Arc Two, Chapter Ten

Hazel eyes blinked at Izaya's explanation and he blushed at the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around the lithe man, wanting to hold Izaya close for this moment. He was right; it wouldn't stay like this if Izaya regained his memories. "Yeah, we should enjoy the hot springs," he agreed. He stripped himself down so he could take a dip into the warm water. "This is nice, sort of wish I had some sake," he said and quickly looked away when he saw Izaya stripping down. He opened his eyes when he heard the other come into the water. And right then, he heard a knock and he said they can come in. An employee dropped off all sorts of food, wine, and sake for them to drink. The blonde looked over to Izaya, "that part of the deal?" He'd seen this in movies, in hot springs, but he never thought he'd see it happen.

"Well not exactly, I had to pay for it. But it's worth it, Shizu-chan!" He beamed and casually walked out of the water once he heard the door shut. He wrapped a towel around his waist; it was already difficult to see his naked body through the steam. Izaya grabbed the plate of dark-chocolate strawberries and the glass of red wine. He assumed they were allowed to eat and drink by the water as long as they didn't drop anything. He walked back out and set the plate on the ledge. "Bitter and sweet, hmm? And some red wine." He settled himself in the water again. Izaya grabbed a strawberry and held it in front of Shizuo's mouth. "Eat up, big boy." He sang.

The blonde blushed, yet again. Great, nice that Izaya was making fun of his large penis. He opened his mouth and let the other man feed him the strawberry. Shizuo did enjoy some chocolate covered strawberries. He reached over to grab more, but pulled away when his hand was smacked. "Hey, what gives?" Izaya fed him another strawberry. "So what gives, why are you feeding me?"

"Because this is romantic time, Shizu-chan!" He shoved a strawberry passed Shizu-chan's lips. They were on a date just like lovers...Lovers? Haha! No, no way. He wasn't even sure if they were a couple...but they _were_ on a date. People who weren't dating went to the hot springs alone...right? Right? The raven shook his head from those thoughts; they would only make him depressed. "You should feed me too, Shizu-chan!"

"Well, come here and I'll feed you," Shizuo told the flea. The bartender blushed like crazy when the other man sat on his lap. _That's...not exactly what I meant. _"Seriously? The spring is large enough, so the place you sit is in my lap." He found himself stuttering when the lithe man shifted his weight. "Please, don't move," he took the plate in his hand and fed Izaya a strawberry.

"It's the _only_ way to feed me, isn't it?" Izaya ate the strawberry from from his land seductively, licking his fingers and the palm of his hand. He scooted closer to the other man's groin. "Haha, don't move? And why is that, Shi-zu-chan?" The info broker gazed into those liquid gold eyes.

"Just don't," he said, face red at feeling Izaya's penis rub up against his own, "Izaya, just stop!" He snapped and his gaze moved to look at Izaya's face. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but just stop, I'm not comfortable with it," he fed Izaya again, trying to change the subject. "I like this place," he commented, "I often have dreams about it."

Izaya rolled off of his lap from annoyance after he ate the fruit. He really didn't see what the big deal was; he was just trying to have fun with Shizu-chan. "Is that so?" He leaned back against the ledge. He was annoyed. The blonde said that he loved him, they kissed, woke up beside each other, ate together, but he wanted nothing more? Not at _all_? That was depressing. "Why don't you want me?"

"I didn't say I didn't want you," Shizuo told him straight. "I just…you know...don't think relationships need to be all about sex. I don't want it to be about sex," he finished. He looked over at the other, knowing he wasn't happy with the answer. "Not saying sex is a bad thing, but it's not the best way to start a relationship. I love you, but I don't want to have sex with you. I'm not ready for it, we're not ready for it." He lowered his gaze to the water, just knowing he killed the mood. "I think you underestimate...how you affect me."

"That is bullshit, Shizu-chan!" Izaya snapped back. "We've spent every day together since I've lost my memories. We've done everything...and it's confusing! One moment we're in a relationship, the next you hate me, and the next we're friends. If I really affect you that much, then why don't you show it? I'm not talking about having sex with me...I'm going to take a shower." Izaya walked inside and sat down on a wooden chair. He wasn't actually going to shower, especially since he was just in hot water, but he needed alone time to think.

"Then you should've just stopped when I told you to!" The blonde yelled after Izaya left. "Fuck," he cussed under his breath and slipped himself further into the hot water. _Fucking flea, making things so much harder than they need to be. Now we're fighting, just because the damned flea thought it would be a good idea to have a bit of fun._ He scooped up a handful of water and washed his face with it. Shizuo stood himself up and stepped out of the warm water. He reached out and grabbed his large towel, starting to dry himself off. He looked over, watching Izaya sit by the open window. "You're right; we do sleep in the same bed and live together...but it doesn't mean I'm alright with sexual situations."

Izaya changed into his pants and wrapped a towel around his shoulders, completely ignoring the blonde. He was going to stop him from walking away, until he realized that maybe it would be best for them to spend alone time away from each other. They were _supposed_ to spend the weekend _together_ but how was that possible when they were Izaya and Shizuo? He ran a hand through his raven hair and glanced at the bottle of red wine. It looked so tempting.

Shizuo walked out of the building, letting the cool mountain air rush over his face. He held out a hand, watching snow flakes fall onto his large hand. Guess it was cold up there for it to snow. Of course, it was the best place for a hot spring. "How can I even show my feelings? How does he affect me? Fuck, I'm so fucking bad with words, he makes it much harder." His hazel eyes caught something from the side and his gaze turned to look at it, and he saw something rare. "Blue roses?" He walked closer to them, finding a valley filled with them. He'd never seen them before, but they were all over the place here. He didn't see anyone around so he plucked one of them, one without thorns. "Rare to come by," he said to himself.

Izaya finished a second glass of wine before Shizuo walked back into the room. He heard the door open and looked up to find Shizuo carrying a blue rose. He thought Shizuo would have wandered off for hours and hours. But no, he returned...with a blue rose? It was a nice surprise. The flower was beautiful. "You picked that for me, Shizu-chan?" He had to ask. Shizuo was fascinated with little things, so who knew. He thought it was sweet how he forgot about his anger for a moment. It was a big step for Shizu-chan. He was beginning to understand Shizuo's feelings for him. Obviously he wasn't smooth with words, but his actions spoke louder.

Shizuo found himself blushing. "Yeah," he told him before he slipped the blue flower into the man's raven coloured hair. "I thought it would look nice in your hair," he admitted, stumbling with his words, not really sure what he was going to say. "You know, they're rare...The flower, I mean. You're like the flower," he finished with. And he just lowered his head; that came out sounding lame in his opinion. Stupid, stupid, stupid, why must he be so damned bad with words? He could talk to Kasuka without any issues, why is talking with Izaya so fucking hard.

Izaya looked at the flower from the corner of his eye and smiled. The flower was just like him? "I hope you mean that I am rare, because looking like a flower would just be sad." He laughed. "And how am I rare, exactly?" He held Shizuo's hands. How was it so challenging to talk to Shizuo one moment, and easy the next? He was so cute, with the way he didn't know how to speak. He noticed how tense the blonde's body was. He looked up at his hazel eyes and ran his hands up and down his arms.

"Looking like a flower wouldn't be so bad, you'd still be beautiful," he said out-loud. How was Izaya rare? "Rare? You're," he hummed, "you have this interesting personality, you can be a pain in the ass on moment, but this sweet guy the next. You act like a kid when you want attention. And you're as adorable as they come when you're playing with Suki. I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are whenever you play with her...I love it when you smile." _Can I just die now, please? This is so embarrassing. I'm talking to Izaya, of all people._ He thought, but didn't actually mind that he could spend this moment with Izaya. He reached a hand out and gently touched the side of Izaya's face. "You're beautiful and rare. Or handsome, whatever the hell works."

"Wow, Shizu-chan. For a man who doesn't know his way with words, you know how to flatter me." He tugged on Shizuo's arms to bring him down and gave him a short kiss. "I don't mind either one...After all, you're the one who can't pull off wearing a woman's outfit." He laughed and the feeling reached his crimson eyes. "With your handsome face, your strong body...I always call you handsome, and I'm not joking." The raven wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him again.

Shizuo gaped at the kiss. It surprised him, he wasn't expecting it. His face heated more when he felt soft hands run along his arm. And the blonde jumped a little when he was given another kiss. He wasn't sure why, but he took a step away to put some space between them. The idiot ended up tripping over the futon. He reached out of reflex to grab something, but of course, he grabbed onto Izaya. He hit the futon with a thud and he grunted when the smaller man landed on top of him. He laid there for a few moments before he realized what the hell just happened. He quickly sat up, "Izaya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

Izaya clung to Shizuo's arms. The oaf had to trip on the futon and grab onto him? Of course he did. Izaya winced slightly at the contact. He moved his legs to a more comfortable position. "I can't even kiss you without you freaking out?" Izaya sighed and rolled off of him. "So what, I'm just some decoration that you can't touch?"

"No...I mean, I'm not used to it, okay. You were kissing me and feeling up my arms, I wasn't sure how to react. This past hour has to be the most you've touched me," he snapped back. "I'm not used to all the touching. Look, I can make it up to you. How about I cook anything that you want when we get back to the castle? We'll pick everything up on the way back and I'll use the kitchen." He sighed deeply, "you know that I'm an idiot, you shouldn't expect so much from me."

Izaya sipped on the wine he poured for himself and Shizuo, trying not to pay any attention to Shizuo. He was as stubborn as always. "No, I don't want something to eat...and I don't expect a lot from you." Izaya answered truthfully; he wasn't one to hold back. "I'm nothing like you in terms of our... relationship, or whatever this is. Do I have to ask your permission every time? Where is the fun in that?" He handed Shizuo the glass of wine.

"No thanks...I try not to drink a lot. I fall asleep if I drink too much," he explained. He lowered his head, just feeling like Izaya was upset with him now. "Yes...No...I mean, you don't have to ask me if you do anything. I just have to get used to it, it's all new to me." His face turned as red as it could get. "Look, I'm sorry. I would make a shitty boyfriend, but I'm trying."

"It's alright, Shizu-chan. I understand." Izaya smirked. One way or another, he'd get get what he wanted. "It's just that I never know when I am going to change back. It's as if I'm going to die, oh no!" He sung dramatically. He drank the rest of his drink, which made it his fourth glass. He was starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach, the rush of happiness. It was easier to smile. "Sleeping after drinking too much is silly!" He hummed. The raven didn't need to call a taxi to go back to the castle; shuttles always waited outside. He started grabbing everything they needed.

"Izaya," the blonde started, trying to get the other's attention, "I honestly don't think it would change you, even if you do get your memories back. It'll be up to you if you want to keep things the same. You act...similar, you just don't remember anything," he reminded the other man. The blonde stood up and followed him out, holding his arm so he wouldn't stumble over. "Damn lush," he muttered. He ended up helping Izaya into shuttle. His hazel eyes looked out the window before he looked over at the drunk, and a blush appeared across his face. "You know, I enjoy it when you kiss me."

Yes, evidently it would be up to him to continue this relationship with Shizuo...but he guaranteed his old stubborn self would not allow that. And he didn't believe he acted similar...if he did, there was no way he would fall for Shizuo so easily. "Lush?" He laughed. "Don't you mean louse?" Izaya leaned back against the seat. "You are lying, Shizu-chan! You never kiss me." He looked out the window. "Look at the lake now; I love the night." He placed a hand on the cool glass.

The blonde leaned over so he could get a better look at the lake. He quickly pulling his hand away, feeling the cold glass. He looked at how the moon reflected off the iced-over lake. Shizuo turned his head, his face inches away from Izaya's, the two of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The blonde leaned in, giving a simple kiss on Izaya's lips. It lasted a couple of seconds before he quickly pulled away. He coughed to clear his throat, "since you don't want to eat anything tonight, how about I make you something special for dinner tomorrow?"

Izaya smiled after the kiss was over. He wasn't expecting Shizuo to get the hint, nor was he expecting him to kiss him. "Something special tomorrow sounds nice." He laid down on Shizuo's lap to have a short nap. The car ride back to the castle was long enough to have one and he didn't need to wear a seat belt. The motor of the car and Shizuo's scent was comforting. He fell asleep fast and woke up when they arrived, simply because the engine stopped.

Shizuo slid out of the shuffle and grabbed Izaya, leading him inside. "I said you were a lush for a reason, you can't even walk straight," he told him. Lucky for them, they didn't have to walk any stairs or Izaya was going to have the hardest time. "I can walk fine..." Izaya laughed. Shizuo opened the door and watched Izaya stagger into the room. He sighed deeply and quickly went after him after shutting the door. He lead him to the couch and sat him down. "I'll get you some water. You drank too much, it's making you dehydrated."

Izaya drank the water slowly after Shizuo handed him a glass. "Shizu-chaaaaaan! I didn't think that four glasses of wine would've," he hiccuped, "affected me. You're such a gentleman." He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist, pulled him closer and kissed his chest. "And you're sexy." He exclaimed. "Haven't I told you that before?" He poked his chest and looked up at him, head cocked to the side. "Aaahh, or is that too embarrassing for you to hear?"

Shizuo looks away, blushing some. "No, you said I was handsome, not sexy," he grumbled. He let out a surprise yelp when he was pushed back onto the futon. He heard Izaya laugh a little and he looked down, sighing when he saw the other man alright passed out and used him as a freaking pillow. "Fuck, still a pain in my ass, even when you're drunk," he complained. He looked up at the ceiling, just thinking about some things. Hell, not like he could move; Izaya was a light sleeper. Lucky for him, he fell asleep in that uncomfortable position.


	24. Arc 2, Chapter 11

**AN:** I apprectiate all who review and give us motivation, but I can't help feeling envious of other stories. Only a handful of people review now, and I'm doing everything I can to publicize this fanfiction, but I don't feel it's working.

Yeah, the story has 10,000 views and that is _incredible_...but that doesn't mean people continue to read the story. Thank you for sticking with me and it would be _awesome_ if you reviewed. I need _your_ help to make this story well-known.

If you want my tumblr or other contact information, PM me. For now, enjoy!

Arc Two, Chapter 11

Izaya woke up the next morning and saw light creeping in through the curtains. To his surprise, he didn't have much of a hangover. Only a minor head/stomachache. He sat up on Shizuo's lap and began poking his cheek. "Wake up." He repeated, having fun pestering the moody blonde in the morning. "We're on a vacation, no time for sleeping!"

Shizuo raised a hand and started to feel around Izaya's face. "Trying to find the off button," he answered the unasked question. "Fine," he groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He's so wasn't a morning person. He sighed deeply and rolled over, his head resting on Izaya's shoulder. "Flea, go see what they have for breakfast. I'll be there after I shower." The bartender stood and stumbled over to the bathroom to freshen up a little. He came out after about ten minutes and looked to see that Izaya was missing, so he must've gotten food. He dressed himself in a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt, and found his way towards their mini kitchen and smiled at how cute Izaya looked eating. He ordered an egg sandwich from room service and sat in front of the raven-haired man. He chuckled a little, "you look cute," he commented before reaching for a napkin to clean Izaya's face.

"You know, I'm capable of wiping my face." He laughed. "I didn't know what you wanted." He leaned back in the chair. "I wasn't aware that you think it's cute when I eat. Maybe I should try eating something off of you?" He waved his spoon around in circles. "Just kidding...you'd probably push me away." He mumbled the last part. "Anyways! I have something to show you while you wait for your food." Izaya opened his suit case and carried the short, silky white robe to the bathroom. He was determined on wearing that for the rest of the day, not caring where he went. It barely covered his ass, with little to no underwear he wore. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Hey Shizu-chan! Do you want some coffee? I can make you some coffee...but it's ALL the way down here." He bent over to the lowest shelf possible.

Shizuo spat his drink out as he covered his nose, just feeling a nose bleed coming on. "W-what are you wearing?" He asked. "Um, sure, I'll have some coffee," he answered. The blood started to drip from his nose when he watched Izaya bend over to get. He looked down to his pants when he felt them tighten, "fuck," he cussed under his breath and he quickly stood up, running to the bathroom. His head perked up when he heard a knock on the door and heard Izaya say he'd get it. The blonde ran out, tackling the poor man to the ground. "No you won't! And cover up!"

Izaya panted and looked up at an angry Shizuo. "My, my! Who knew you were kinky." He looked down. "And you're hard! I guess it can't be helped. You like what I'm wearing, you can't deny it." He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and brought the man closer. Shizuo wasn't going to go along with it, but it was worth a shot. "_Come_ on, Shizu-chan. You know you want me." He smiled deviously.

Shizuo looked away, "no, I don't want you," he said, his stomach growling a little. He heard a knock on the door and removed Izaya's legs from his waist. He ran to answer the door, and it was the delivery man. He took his order and shut the door afterwards. "Go get dressed!" He snapped at the other man.

Izaya frowned and sat up from the position, looking at the door. _Tch, what would it take for him to give in? _He was so stubborn. It's what the raven loved and hated about him at the same time. He thought of every plan in the book, he was wearing the sexiest outfit, but to no avail. Sure, Shizuo was affected by his actions but he never took initiative to follow through. ___Maybe I need a different approach?_ He thought about the man on the other side of the door and a smirk curled at the corners of his lips. He was actually a cutie; especially his smile with his dimples, and he had a Swedish accent from what Izaya could tell. ___Maybe I can make Shizuo jealous? Oh, this will be fun!_ He walked up to the door and opened it again. "Hey delivery-man!" He sung, the brunette immediately looked back at him. Izaya smirked and bit his bottom lip suggestively. "You forgot your tip." He paused, "aahh well, I'll give it to you later!" He winked and shut the door before the man could respond. "Well he certainly appreciated my outfit...unlike someone I know."

"Hey, I'm hungry! I don't want things getting in the way of my food," he huffed and ate a bit. He was about as simple as they could get and as cliché, in terms of his stomach. He was just glad he didn't have to cook breakfast, it was a nice change for him. "You try too hard when you're trying to be cute or whatever."

Izaya shook his head with the palm of his hand against his face. "You really are a neanderthal. Sleep, drink, eat, and you're happy." Izaya sat down beside Shizuo, watching as he ate his food. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Shizu-chan! Sexy would be the word. I can't make you all hot and bothered while wearing layers. That doesn't suit me at all!" He paused. "But speaking of cute, that delivery-man was, don't you think?"

"Sleeping, drinking, and eating are a means of survival. Surviving is a good thing to do, and you need to work to get money, so you can eat," he told the other man. The blonde nearly chokes on his food at what Izaya said. Hot and bothered? "Don't say things like that at the table! It's not table talk, that's more like bed talk!" His face flushed. Fuck, what the hell? "Then you're trying too damn hard trying to be…se…sexy," he added, spitting out the last word; the word just didn't want to go past his lips. Why was Izaya trying to get him excited, anyway? "He looked ok, but the accent was awful."

"But that means I can mess with him more! It's all part of the fun. And it's amusing when foreigners try to speak Japanese...I think I might see him later." He winked, waiting. for Shizuo's reaction.

"Okay, do whatever the hell you want," Shizuo flat out told him as he finished off his food. He set the tray outside to get picked up during the day. "If you go out with another man, I'll just walk around the town myself; I have no issue with it," he stopped when he noticed the info broker was staring at him. Obviously he didn't like the answer. "You're staring is creeping me out, flea. We're not dating, we're not official, I could care less if you want to run off somewhere."

"Would you _really_ care less, Shizu-chan?" He leaned in closer to Shizuo's mouth.

The bartender raised a brow, "I said I didn't care, why are you asking another time?" Inside, no, he wasn't fine with it, but he wasn't going to let that side show and give Izaya what he wanted. He patted the flea's head, "and sure, go out in that outfit. I'm sure that guy would be more than willing to protect you."

"You really think so? You're so considerate, Shizu-chan. I'm glad you're always looking out for my well-being; since I'm such a fragile creature." Izaya laughed. "Since you _honestly _don't care...then I think I will! After all, we're not 'official' or anything." Was Shizuo being serious? Did he really not care, all this meant nothing? "So...we're friends with benefits then, right? Then, I guess this will mean nothing." He stared into Shizuo's eyes for a moment and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Hazel eyes widened a little at the kiss. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he said and left to brush his teeth with a blush on his face. When he came back, he saw Izaya sitting at the table. "You know, sitting there won't do you any good. The bell boy isn't going to stick around for long. Might as well catch him and go out with him..." _What the hell am I saying? No, no, no! Why am I encouraging Izaya to go out with another man? Too late now, I fucked up yet again._

Izaya's mask dropped all at once, the emotions displayed across his pretty face. Annoyed, was the prominent one. It was so hard to tell with Shizu-chan. Maybe he could predict Shizuo before, but now now. Shizuo _said_ he acted the same. That wasn't true in the slightest. He knew he was a different. "Oh, you're absolutely right! I wouldn't want him to leave. I don't even know when his shift ends. Ja ne!" Izaya walked out of their suite and towards the elevator. Once inside, he couldn't stop _laughing._ It was like his emotions finally cracked from the time he lost his memories. At that moment, he doubted he would ever regain them back. The doors opened to the lobby and he saw the delivery-man standing at the front desk. He put on a cute smile and strutted towards him; the brunette almost dropped a tray he was carrying. "So, so! When does your shift end?"

Shortly after Izaya left, Shizuo quickly stood and followed the other man, making sure he wasn't spotted. Damn it, he didn't really think Izaya was going to go. He sighed; of course Izaya was going to go after the other, man, he was acting like he didn't care. Shizuo stopped when he spotted the flea in the lobby and hid himself around the corner. This was stupid, he felt stupid spying on his crush...like some crazy stalker.

The brunette turned around when he heard a familiar voice. "On the hour," he answered, "why are you wonder?" He asked in a thick Swedish accent. A blush came across the man's face when he realized what the raven was wearing.

"Well I caught you just in time," Izaya read the name-tag and smirked, "Donnie. You even have a nice name! I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" He suggested. Knowing that Shizuo didn't care made it all worth while. If Shizu-chan wasn't going to have fun with him, that doesn't mean he couldn't have fun. Although, Izaya's idea of fun was different than any normal person. He wasn't planning on actually seducing the brunette. The thought of himself with a human disgusted him.

"Like, around town?" Donnie asked dumbly and received a simple nod from the man standing in front of him. "But, I was just to your room...you were there with a blonde gentleman. I thought he was your boyfriend, but I guess I was wrong. So, a brother?" He asked and Izaya nodded, holding back a laugh.

A hand clenched around the corner, part of the wall crumbled down. The bastard thought they were brothers! And it would seem Shizuo scared people off, they sort of gave him a strange look before running off.

_Aahh, so Shizu-chan decided to follow me, huh? He is jealous, I was wrong!_ His smirk widened. _He's so full of surprises, it's enticing!_ The raven pretended not to notice that Shizuo was there, even though it was obvious. Who else could break a wall?

Donnie smiled shyly, "sure, we can go out," he said. "Just wait for me, I'll be back to meet you in ten minutes." He walked off to finish his shift. He came back after he dressed out of his work uniform, into nice jeans and a button up shirt. "Sort of surprised that you stayed. And what is your name? It's only fair, since you know mine."

"Surprised that I stayed? Well of course! Who wouldn't stay for you?" He winked. "My name is Yoru." He answered. Izaya wasn't about to let Donnie know his real name. He was just a resource to get back at Shizuo. "So where do you want to go?"

Donnie looked down. "Are you going to...never mind," Donnie finished. If Yoru was going to put less-revealing clothes on, he would've done so before he left the room. The brunette just started to think, _crap, I don't know what to do on the date._ "How about we go to the art festival? They set up so much there; they have short plays going on, a section with artwork, all sorts of food. It's a fun place for the weekend," he enthused. Donnie hesitated to reach out to take Yoru's hand, but quickly pulled away, blushing a little. "Come on, it's only a ten minute walk from here, I'll take you there."

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Why not go with Donnie to the festival when he knew that Shizuo would follow them. Who knew how he would react and what thoughts were running through his protozoan brain. Not to mention, it was a free night at the festival. "Do you think that the artists are willing to draw me?" He reached down to grab a hold of Donnie's hand. It took all he had not to look back at Shizu-chan with a Cheshire grin. "Maybe...in a seductive pose?"

Liquid gold eyes watched the entire scene. The man tried to grab Izaya's hand, but quickly pulled away from doing so, and Shizuo thought _yeah, that's right, you don't touch my flea!_ He nearly had a mini heart attack when Izaya willingly grabbed the man's hand. _No! Fucking flea, you don't go around touching other men! _He watched as the two left and he followed them. He swore, if the brunette tired to grab anything...so help him; he was going to chuck a vending machine at the man.

"So, do you and your brother get along pretty well?" Donnie asked, peering down at their intertwined hands. "I heard the two of you fighting before I answered the door."

"We don't get along most of the time; I wish he would pay more attention to me!" Izaya said dramatically, making sure Shizuo heard every word. He wouldn't reveal anything else about his feelings for Shizuo, now that he knew he was following him. He _almost_ felt bad for the handsome brunette, because his face wouldn't be so handsome when Shizuo was done with it. They finally reached the festival after mindless small-talk. Izaya found an artist and asked her if she would draw a picture of him. He paid the woman before sitting down on a chair.

Donnie's emerald eyes stared at the raven...so he was not crazy; he really did have crimson eyes. He continued to stare at the man as he sat down, but he quickly pulled away when a trash can came flying in his direction. The poor brunette looked around, "where the hell did that come from!?" He watched Yoru wave it off, telling him not to worry about it. Donnie peered over the artists shoulder, "awe, so cute; she's making you look adorable."

"Is she now?" The raven gasped, thinking of different ideas. "You should take pictures with me later! Or we can get something to eat, do you want to get something to eat? I'd gladly pay for you; I have the money."

Donnie blushed some, "sure, we can take a picture, I have my camera with me," he told Yoru. The brunette scratched his cheek, "food? Ok, we'll get something." The two walk on ahead to the food area. They ordered a few things to share, and while eating, Izaya snapped a picture of them together. Donnie blushed when he felt Izaya touch his arm, followed by a question about how many people hit on him. "Actually, people normally don't talk to me."

"People don't talk to you? That's absurd! Are you new to Japan? You have a really thick accent." Izaya took a bite of his ootoro. Honestly, he was getting bored of messing with the brunette. He was forced to act like he actually cared about him. He was only a piece of eye candy, nothing more. He wished that Shizuo would just confront Donnie already. Or maybe...maybe the brute wouldn't do anything? Was it a test to see if Izaya would actually cheat?

"Came here for a college program, will only be here for six more months. It's a way to see the world while in school. I talk to people, but not enough to get attached," he answered. He chewed on a piece of a spicy Japanese dish and spit it out, not expecting it to taste that bad to him. "Why would your brother allow you to go out when you're barely wearing nothing?" He asked, but soon stiffened. Donnie didn't mean to be so straight-forward. "No, never mind, just forget I even asked the question," he looked away and looked back over to Yoru. He leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he was suddenly stopped by a sign flying right by his face. "Hum? What the hell was that?" Donnie raised a brow. This was definitely weird. Every time he made a move on Yoru, something came flying out of nowhere.

First Shizuo broke the wall, then threw a trash can, and now a sign. His strength was truly beautiful...and hilarious. Izaya couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He held his stomach and laughed until he almost cried. In fact, he almost threw up from laughing so hard. "Oh, for god sakes Donnie...you think I actually like you? Although you ___are_ handsome, I must admit, you're not my type. I don't date humans; I date out-of-control blonde monsters. You can't compete with that." He looked into Donnie's sad eyes and messed his brown hair up. "Don't look so down, kid."

Shizuo watched as Izaya walked towards him, and mentioned that he was a horrible spy. "Who said I was spying; I was making sure he didn't touch you," he huffed. He looked over to the brunette that Izaya just…fucked over, for lack of a better word. Shizuo put hand on the raven's hair and forced him to stare at Donnie. "Flea, was that really worth the effort...I'm not even sure what the hell you were trying to do. In the fucking process, you got that guy involved. Feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty, no. He shouldn't have been so-" He stopped once the blonde roughly dragged him over to sit beside Donnie. He blinked up at Shizuo. "Alright! Fine, fine. My 'brother' wants me to say that I'm s-that I'm sor-..." He paused. "At any rate, I shouldn't have done that! See, I was proving a point. You can't trust everyone that you meet. You're too young for me anyways! Have some of my fatty tuna, It's really good. Swedish people like tuna, right?" He tried to cheer him up, at the demand of Shizu-chan. "Or maybe some ice cream-Oh!" Izaya reached into his pocket and set money on the table. "I forgot to give you your tip." He looked up at Shizuo. "Can we leave now? Please?"

"I'm not leaving," Shizuo sat down at the table with the two, "flea, you made your point that you won't date the guy, doesn't mean you can't spend time with him…maybe as a _friend_," he ordered. He reached out and grabbed a roll of ootoro, taking one for himself. He raised a brow when Izaya seemed to not pay any mind to the words he was saying. "Izaya," he lowly growled, warning him.

Donnie looked at the two men, confused. Why was the blonde calling Yoru, Izaya? Unless the raven lied about his name? And were they really brothers? They didn't look at each other like they were related.

Izaya sighed; he honestly didn't care about Donnie and just wanted to get back to the castle. "What is the point? He's a student and we're only here on vacation." He turned his attention back to the brunette. "Do you _really_ care, Donnie?" The informant grabbed the student's blushing cheeks and forced him to look in his eyes. "There are a lot of guys out there. I would appreciate it if you let tonight go."

"It's not that easy, flea! You should have thought about this before you up and flirted with the man!" Shizuo snapped and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Clearly, Izaya didn't really get any of this. "Um, I mean," Donnie stuttered out.

The bartender sighed, "he can't date you," he said bluntly. "But we'll keep you company," he offers. "Even you said people don't talk to you. Besides, we've been meaning to go on a date, might as well kill two birds with a stone."

Izaya let go of Sweden's face and looked at Shizuo in disbelief. "Shizu-chan, you know that going on a date in front of the man is even worse, right? Now you're just rubbing it in Donnie's face. Look at how sad he is." Donnie looked at Izaya, still confused. He still had a hard time with Japanese, and the man talked so fast. "So, you two aren't actually brothers?" He asked. Izaya laughed. "No, no! Of course not. My name's not even Yoru."

"I'll give you alone time." Donnie walked away with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what just happened. He wasn't even sad anymore, just confused. Japanese people were really odd. Why would Yor-Izaya hit on him when his boyfriend was right there?

"Izaya! Stop being a bastard! Is it that hard to be nice to someone!? You went out of your way to hit on the poor guy, the least you can do it spend time with him!" He inhaled deeply, needing to calm himself down. "You said you wanted to change and I'm trying to help you. What you just did...was something an ass would do." He pointed a finger at said ass. "And if you don't know who I'm talking about, that would be you," he confirmed.

"I know who you are talking about, Shizu-chan." Izaya rested his arms on the table. He gave Shizuo some time to calm down, as he stared at the people. They all _seemed_ so happy. "You're just jealous-and don't interject, because you are. Deal with it." He sighed. "This made me realize that there's no one out there for me...but a certain blonde." He paused, staring at Shizuo from the corner of his eyes. "And if you don't know who that is, it's you." He mocked.

"I am not jealous; I am protecting you! You already scared the fucker off. Bad enough you hardly have friends; you treat people in the worst way possible," he muttered. "Don't try to find ways to justify it! My strength is a curse, I always hurt the people I'm close to."

Izaya listened to Shizuo's mini rant and rolled his eyes. "What else is new? Asshole then, asshole now. Either way, you're never going to stop loving me." He laughed. "You think what you have is a curse; that's ludicrous. Your 'curse' makes you interesting. If I sat around feeling sorry for my 'evil curse' then I wouldn't have a job." He narrowed his eyes. "And I have more than enough friends."

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh, "friends? Fuck, you only have Shinra as a friend and I doubt that I count in there as a friend," he told the info broker. The blonde looked down at his hands and started to fidget with his thumbs. "Why are you such a freak...who marvels at my strength? I could end up hurting you if I lose my temper. You should be frightened because of that."

Shizuo hit a sore spot in Izaya, though he would never display those feelings. Hah! Feelings, who needed them? Why couldn't _people_ accomplish _anything_ without _feelings_? _Fuck_ feelings. No wonder why he distanced himself from reality. Reality was too harsh. "Frightened? Haha! No, no. It's fascinating." He could feel the anger build inside of him. "What if that's what I _want_, hmm?"

"What you want?" Shizuo repeated. The blonde thought about it for a moment. If this, the two of them dating and living together was not what Izaya wanted, then he _should_ just leave it be. But it wasn't that easy. When the old Izaya came back to the surface, things were most likely going to go back to normal. If they returned to normal, Shizuo would go back to being lonely in his apartment. It would be hard to go back to that. "If that's what you really want, then I won't push it against you anymore," he finally told the other.

"Well! Look who finally figured it out." Izaya pushed his chair back. "I'm going to the washroom." He spat and walked off to find a public washroom.


	25. Arc 2, Chapter 12

Arc Two, Chapter Twelve

Miraculously the washroom wasn't as dirty as Izaya thought it would be, nor was there anyone else in it. He stood in front of the mirror, but all he could see was a twisted and evil Izaya. He hated it, hated himself. He hated how he manipulated people, hated pushing people away, and most of all, he hated Shizuo for giving him false hope.

Shizuo sat there at the table, waiting for Izaya to return. After sitting there for nearly ten minutes, the blonde stood and followed the track Izaya left. He walked inside the restroom and stopped when he saw a broken mirror on the counter, and he eyes drifted to the other man sitting on the floor, staying to himself in the corner. His eyes widened a little when he saw some blood dripping from his hands. "Izaya!" He exclaimed and ran over to his side. "Are you all right?" He asked and the blonde reached out to touch his hands, but pulled away when he flinched. "Izaya?"

Izaya really wasn't expecting to break the mirror; he just wanted to wash his face. It happened automatically, throwing the plant pot on the counter at the mirror. When it hit, the glass shattered downwards. He tried to clean up the mess as best as possible, receiving a few cuts in the process. Izaya clutched the white silk of his robe to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. It stung, he could feel some of the small shards in his skin, though it was nothing he couldn't handle. What was he supposed to say exactly, 'I just felt like breaking the mirror'? No, even Shizuo wouldn't buy that. "Nothing that I can't handle...it doesn't matter."

"Izaya," Shizuo said to him, but paused when he took a look down at his own shirt. It was a thicker cotton; it could help stop the bleeding, compared to the thin robe. The blonde slipped his shirt off and ripped it into strips. He soaked a few in hot water to clean the wound. After he finished, he turned back to Izaya and took his hands. This time he didn't flinch, he only looked away. He cleaned them as well as he could, pulling a few shards out here and there. Izaya had to bite the inside of his lip, to keep him from whimpering. Shizuo wrapped the wounds with the dry strips. When he finished, the blonde just stared down at the bandaged hands, and he couldn't hold back the tears. They fell and hit Izaya's hands below. Seeing Izaya hurt hit him pretty hard, because he couldn't prevent it. "W-why did you do it?"

Watching Shizuo cry hurt more than the cuts did. Izaya looked away from him, at a very interesting spot on the floor. "Would you believe me if I said the mirror exploded?" He exhaled, laughing nervously. "Of course not." Izaya shrugged. "I didn't plan on it...I can't give a reasonable excuse, I just did it." He raised a hand to the man's face. "Stop crying, Shizuo. It doesn't suit you." He wiped his tears away.

"Someone has to! You're not crying; someone has to do it for you," he muttered. He gently placed smaller hands into his own, careful with how he held them. The ex-bartender shook his head. "I don't want to see you hurt. That's how it is, right? You don't want to see the people you love, hurt. You might be one of the most hated around, but you still have people that care. If anything, you still have me...I love you." Shizuo ignored everything else, every other thought and pulled Izaya into a hug, holding the small frame to his own. "I don't care if you say fuck it and leave when you get your memories back, you'll still mean so much to me."

Izaya leaned against the strong chest and rested his head against his shoulder. "You're the most hypocritical person," he laughed and moved to sit on Shizuo's lap, and most unbelievable." Izaya continued to laugh from a mix of emotions, which drove him to cry. His shoulders shook, trying his best not to make a sound. Great, now the two of them were crying. Where did that leave them? What did that accomplish? Crying wouldn't change anything. "And stubborn." It was the weirdest feeling, having a romantic moment...in a public bathroom, while both of them were crying and covered in blood. "And irrational...a-and I love you too."

The bodyguard held Izaya closer, "but...you would have to like that about me or you wouldn't say that you love me," he said. They sat there for a few moment, before Shizuo finally decided that he needed to get up. "We should go back to the hotel, we're not really in any condition to keep walking around here." Shizuo's hand tugged on Izaya's robe lightly. "I'll see if I can clean this, hopefully the blood will come out, but white is a bitch to clean." He pulled on Izaya's sleeve, "come on, should get going." He headed out of the restroom, leading the raven out and they walked back to the castle in silence.

_Why does Shizuo always insist to shoot me down? Even at the worst possible moment...I've told him there is no one else for me, I've even ____said that I__ love him. Does he still not believe me, does he still not trust me?_ They received a few weird and worried looks along the way; as if wearing a nearly see-through, short robe wasn't enough. Izaya flopped down on the couch in their suite. "Why do you keep denying what I have to say? Isn't saying ___I love you_enough? You don't like things about me either, which doesn't stop you from loving me." He argued.

Shizuo looked over at the other man, staring at him. "I didn't deny anything. It's the first time you said you loved me. Made me happy to hear you say it, regardless of the situation. And you're right; you're a grade A bastard that no one can seem to like, and you go out of your way to ruin people's lives. What's not to love," he said in a joking manor. "But, I've seen the other side of you," he stated and sat beside the man on the couch. "I would see you at the park, eating by yourself, and your eyes told me you were lonely. And other times, I would see you smiling, it depends on the your mood, the weather, what you're eating…it all varies."

Izaya leaned against the back of the couch and brought his knees to his chest. He watched as Shizuo held his hands and re-wrapped them. "So...you _can_ read my eyes." Izaya smirked and laughed. "Or does that also depend on my mood, the weather, and what I'm eating?" He smiled.

"Don't be a smart ass," the blonde retorted as he tightened the bandages, earning a bit of a pained whine from the man. Good, that's what he wanted. "And I wasn't stalking; I was coming there to kick your ass. Never got to that part because your face distracted me so damn much." He finished wrapping the wounds and folded the end inside the bandage. He face flushed when he felt lips against his cheek. He hated that he blushed so damn easily from a simple kiss. His hazel eyes stared into crimson before he leaned in to lock lips with him. The brute ended up pushing the flea down on to the couch, deepening the kiss, but he pulled away after a few moments.

Izaya's liquid ruby eyes widened at the sudden abruptness. He opened his mouth, kissing Shizuo back absent-mindedly, slipping his tongue in his mouth. He barely registered what happened until Shizuo pulled away. He looked up at him, with a pleasantly-shocked expression. "Keep going...Don't just stop." He urged the blonde. Izaya leaned up on his elbows to kiss Shizuo's lips. He wished he didn't hurt his hands, or he'd put them to good use. Maybe that's what the protozoan wanted...to tease him.

"No, I'd rather not," Shizuo stuttered, his voice sounding a bit high-pitched. He didn't mean to do that, it just sort of happened. And what the hell was up with his voice? The blonde turned his gaze away, not wanting to face Izaya in that moment. Not only did Izaya enjoy it, he was asking for more. No, no, no, they couldn't do more. Knowing his fucking luck, Izaya would get his memories right when they start to have sex and...that just wouldn't end well. He saw it, the flea would get his memory back and Izaya would try to stab him with the butter knife on the table. His gaze slowly looked over to the table, eyes on the knife. Why was that even there?

Izaya laughed at Shizuo's tone of voice. "_This_ time I'm not actually asking you to have sex with me. Making out is fine, isn't it? That's all." Izaya leaned up on his elbows and kissed Shizuo's lips briefly. "You're the one who pushed me down." He positioned himself under the man so he'd fit between his legs. "Try not to freak out...please. Just don't think about anything." Izaya kissed Shizuo's neck and—tried—to leave bite marks. He pulled his collar down to expose more of his neck.

Shizuo allowed himself to give in to want the raven-haired man wanted. He hissed in pleasure at the little bites and sucks down his neck, and he moaned out loud when Izaya started sucking on a part of his neck, near his pulse. That was when he fell into same sort of daze, but swiftly came back when felt himself drooling and he quickly sat up, cleaning his mouth off. "I have to start making dinner," he lied and rolled off the couch, tripping over to the small kitchen space.

Izaya groaned when Shizuo pulled away from him. Come _on_, he couldn't handle kisses on his neck? Really? "Only make enough for yourself, Shizu-chan. I'm not hungry, and I'm going to bed since you don't like kissing me...apparently." He glared in Shizuo's general direction. If only he wasn't lazy and tired, he would get back at Shizuo somehow. Maybe it was from the blood loss or the long day in general. The couch was strangely comfortable, same with the couch pillows. He just laid down and watched as Shizuo cooked something. He bet the blonde wasn't even hungry; he wanted to get away from him.

"It wasn't about that! Fuck, I was drooling and it was gross, that's all!" He complained as he viciously cut the vegetables, grumbling shit to himself and he slid the freshly cut veggies and meat into a pot he asked to use, making an easy soup. Sure, Izaya said he wasn't hungry but he'd most likely wander in the kitchen in the middle of the night. _What the hell am I supposed to do with him. We're going to give each other heart attacks by the time we are forty._

* * *

**AN:** Oh yay! I am back with my normal routine of editing, now that I am feeling slightly better. And sorry if I seem annoying or desperate with all the review requests. I often wonder what it would be like if Izaya and Shizuo actually existed...Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the—short—chapter. The next one will be longer!


	26. Arc 2, Chapter 13

Arc Two, Chapter Thirteen

"Fucking stop jumping to fact that I'm not enjoying it, just because I freak out or something. It's called progress, damn it!" Shizuo yelled as he stabbed the cooking knife into the cutting board, slicing the poor board in half. Not like he'd ever done it before. Sure, had sex once, but that didn't really count. Izaya wasn't in the right mind.

Izaya laughed at Shizuo getting so angry over his accusations. Really, he only did this to piss off the blonde, which never failed to work. He stood up in silence, grabbing the butter knife on the coffee table, and walked up slowly behind Shizuo. His hands felt better when they were bandaged properly, especially holding a knife in his pale hand.

The ravenette wrapped his arms around Shizuo's chest from behind him and leaned up to kiss the back of his neck. "Have you always been this experienced with cutting, Shizu-chan?" Izaya slipped the knife under the front of the man's shirt and cut the fabric. "You call it progress, I see no progress." He bit the back of his ear.

Shizuo's breath hitched when he felt Izaya's lithe arms wrap around his chest, and he muttered incomprehensible words when he felt the kiss to his neck. Fuck, he knew he should've picked up the damn butter knife when he had the chance. "My shirt!" Depression rising; he really liked the v-neck shirt, they looked nice on him. "I don't know, okay. We'll do it when it feels right. You're just more confident than me. I fucked up once before, I'd rather not go through that again. Look, before you lost your memory, I did something really fucked up. You even tried to take my damn cat as a way to mess with me."

"Well now, you haven't mentioned that bit before. It would've made a huge difference. You can't hide that from me, I'd figure it out eventually. And what was this unforgivable thing Shizu-chan did?" They already hated each other, Izaya was rich, and _he_ was the one who always fucked over Shizuo. So, what could possible make Shizuo gain the upper hand? He lowered his hands to Shizuo's belt and unhooked it with the knife, feeling Shizuo tense. "That's in the past. When I return my memories, I'll think of this...now." He raised his other hand, cupping Shizuo's neck.

"Izaya, just don't," the blonde pleaded before he pushed the flea off of him and redid his belt. He finished touching up the soup and closed the lid to let it simmer. "You can't just…force yourself on the other and think it's fine. It doesn't work that way. I'm saying no, and that means no, I'm fine with how everything is."

Izaya rolled his eyes. He began to wash the dishes, thinking how unfair Shizu-chan was being. He barely paid any attention to him, and if he did, he had to force him. If only Shizuo wasn't stronger and indestructible, he could finally get what he wanted. But, that's what made Shizuo unique and lovable. "You can't tease me and expect me not to react." The ravenette pouted, washing the dishes angrily, almost breaking a few plates and cups.

"I wasn't teasing you; I was kissing you! And don't you forget that you're the one that stuck your tongue in my mouth, not the other way around. I don't have an issue with kissing; it's when you want more than that!"

Izaya ignored the beast, still reluctant to understand what the big deal was; kisses and sex didn't leave a big impact on him. "You say that you don't have much confidence. Why, Shizu-chan? Don't I always tell you you're entertaining?" Entertaining was the equivalent of a compliment to the informant.

The blonde slumped down into a chair, staring at the ground. He needed a damn drink; talking to Izaya was like talking to a fucking wall. "Fuck it, calling me entertaining just makes it sound like I'm a fucking toy of yours that you can throw away when you're bored with it."

Izaya smirked. "You're acting like a little kid. I never said that's my definition of entertaining." He finished cleaning the dishes and put them away in the cabinets. The raven walked over to Shizuo and sat down beside him. "You're not my toy, Shizu-chan. I have too much fun with you to throw you away. I could predict Donnie, but I can't predict you." He leaned down and rested his head on Shizuo's lap. "Why are you so afraid of hurting me?" He asked, besides the fact that he recently cut himself in the bathroom.

Hazel eyes looked over to stare into a pair of auburn eyes. "I always hurt people that I care for. Did it with Kasuka, Shinra, my parents, it's something that I'm scared of. I'll always be." He reaches a hand and gently touched Izaya's soft lips with a finger. "Just keep forgetting how fragile people can be."

"Humans are fragile, aren't they?" Izaya kissed his finger. He reached up to cup Shizuo's cheeks and brushed the light hair out of his eyes. His heart beat so fast, every time he was lucky enough to share these moments with Shizu-chan. How was it that Shizuo was the only person who could make him feel this way, the same man who hurt him the most.

The bodyguard's face heated at the simple kiss. "I don't understand why you're so willing to give yourself up. I mean, you've only been living in my place for a bit, maybe a month. It's not really enough time." He sighed loudly before leaning back into his chair. "Flea, you make everything harder than it has to be," he complained.

Izaya giggled. Shizuo was so mad! It was hilarious. Or maybe he was more confused than angry. "Is that you're sweet and hot not a reason that will suffice?" He moved from his own chair onto Shizuo's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Besides, where is the fun in not having a 'louse' around to terrorize you?"

The blonde reluctantly wrapped his arms around the slender torso. "You tire me out," he muttered, "you run around, have all this energy, come bouncing around to terrorize me, prank me, boss me around. We're not even married and you act like my damn wife." The blonde moved down, burying his face against Izaya's stomach.

Izaya looked down at Shizuo cuddling against his chest and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe we should get married then." Izaya joked, although somewhere deep inside himself, he was completely content with the idea. He closed his eyes and brought one arm over them to block the lights. "Maybe you're too used to Mairu and Kururi, because I don't think all wives act like me. If they did, cities would be in chaos. Could you imagine?"

"No, women are worse. I've seen how Namie acts; she nags and nags you to do your work, and you give her a hard time, and she starts yelling at you. I don't think I can deal with all that nagging like you can." The blonde inhaled deeply before he sat up and gently pushed Izaya off of him. "I'm going to get a drink; I'll come back when I buy a bottle of whatever I'm in the mood for. Soup will be done in a bit, if you get hungry," he enlightened as he slipped on his shoes and wandered out the room.

Izaya shrugged. Anger amused him, same with any other human trait. He was Namie's boss, so in the end, _she'd listen to what he had to say. _"And you are the one calling me the lush?" Izaya muttered when Shizuo left. He wasn't in the mood to eat anything. Actually, it was rare when he was willing to eat anything besides ootoro. "But nevertheless," he waved his hand, talking to himself, "go buy your booze." He stood up and walked to the bedroom to undress himself, throwing the silk robe in the hamper, "it's a shame that blood stains."

Shizuo returned to the hotel room after he picked up two bottles of rum and coke, something hopefully Izaya would drink. He looks around for the flea, stopping when he heard the shower running. He set the bag down on the dining table before making his way to the bathroom, just wanting to check on the other man. The blonde walked in without knocking, and his face turned beat red at the sight. He forgot the showers used clear glass instead of a plain curtain. The bodyguard couldn't help staring, but the poor man quickly ran out when he felt a nosebleed coming.

Izaya guessed what just happened by the way the door opened and closed abruptly. He laughed, finishing the shower and dried off somewhat before changing into one of Shizuo's shirts, and nothing else. His shirt was as long as the robe, except it was more baggy and there were sleeves on it. He walked out to find Shizuo holding a paper towel to his nose. "Aaah Shizu-chan, we're both bleeding. Can you bandage me again?"

"Give me a sec," he told him. He checked to see if his nose was bleeding anymore and tossed out the tissue when he saw it wasn't. That problem was embarrassing; he never even knew he got nose bleeds until he met Izaya. He turned to face the raven, nearly spitting out his drink at what Izaya was wearing, or more like not wearing. He was damn lucky that his shirt was long enough to cover him up, at least. He led the other man to the couch and cleaned the wounds once more, bandaging them afterwards. His hazel eyes slowly looked down as he wrapped the small hands, snapping his head back up. Okay, it only covered when he was standing, not sitting. The blonde promptly stood after he finished the job, pouring two bowls of soup.

Izaya smirked as Shizuo cleaned his hands; he was so gentle, it was unexpected coming from a monster. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Is this too revealing? I'll change into something more... concealing." He skipped off to the bedroom to find a leather outfit that he packed in his suitcase. Oh, thank the imaginary lord he didn't forget it. He was beginning to wonder if the only clothes he packed were sensual ones. _Oh well! It was fun._ He kept the white shirt on, wrapped a black tie around his neck, and buttoned a leather jacket. He slipped on leather gloves over his bandages hands, and latex shorts. For the accessories, there was a short whip and a black PVC hat. "Shizu-chaaaaan, is this better?" He strode towards him, biting a part of the whip as he went.

The innocent man made the mistake of taking a bite out of his soup when he turned to look over to the voice, and it sure didn't take him long to spit his food. "What are you wearing!? That's worse than being naked!" He wasn't sure if he should've punched the man, threw something at him, or change him into something that didn't have a sex appeal. Why couldn't Izaya wear a fucking shirt and track pants, was that too much to ask? He was torn between the choices on what to do...To be honest, he was more tempted to strip the man naked. No, second thought, that would only give Izaya what he wanted. "Go change...if you don't, I'll strip you myself."

"Ohhh is that a threat or a promise Shizu-chan?" He tied the whip around Shizuo's neck and lead the man into the bedroom, like a dog on a leash. "Strip me naked then. You don't expect me to sleep in these tight, uncomfortable clothes do you? That's just cruel! Or would you like me to get the handcuffs?" Izaya was serious about the handcuffs, he brought those along too. "Seriously, I'm bored and tired. Plus my hands hurt so I can't exactly get this off myself."

"Seems like a personal issue." Shizuo grinned, "if your hands hurt that much, then you wouldn't have been able to put this on in the first place." He breathed out in surprise when he was pushed back on to the bed. His hazel eyes stared up at Izaya, their eyes locked as the flea hovered over his body. "You are one determined bastard," he said out loud. His breath hitched when he felt the flea rub up against him.

"And you're one will-powered brute." Izaya countered as he ground his hips against the frame below. He slipped his hands under Shizuo's shirt and massaged along his muscles. "Enough of this...I want you, and I don't care what my old self has to say about it. You even said that I'll probably go back to hating you, so why would it _matter_?" His tongue darted along Shizuo's jaw line.

Shizuo shook his head, not wanting any part in this. "Look, I'll undress, but I'm not doing anything more than that." It would seem that wasn't really enough for Izaya. The blonde sat up, pushing the flea away from him. "Just stop it, okay. You try so fucking hard, when you don't need to. I don't want you, and sure as hell not in these dumbass outfits. I'm a simple guy." He stared at the raven-haired man and sighed. "Come on, I'll help you out of the outfit," he offered on his own will. At first, he had no idea how Izaya got the damned outfit on in the first place. He took the top off first, being careful not to catch the bandages on the hands.

To his demise, he undid the tight shorts, being careful not to rub against Izaya's crotch. The blonde looked away so he wouldn't have to look at his flea naked, and the man scrambled off to go get him something to wear. He comes back and handed Izaya his only pair of pajama pants he brought for the trip. "Here, you wear this; they'll be a bit big, but at least you'll be comfortable in them," he informed him and turned his head when Izaya went to put them on. He thought about it for a moment before he slips his shirt off and hands it over to the other man. "It gets cold at night, so a shirt would do you some good."

Instead of the heartbreak Izaya felt originally, he realized the amount of love Shizuo displayed. Even when he undressed him, he demonstrated the care through his actions. Izaya threw his gloves, hat, and whip to the side, and pulled the shirt over his head. "You didn't need to strip for me, Shizu-chan," he attempted to lighten up the mood for once, "your body can keep me warm, ne?" He held on to Shizuo's strong forearms and dragged him down to lay beside him. The info broker quickly and peacefully fell into a deep sleep.

As he fell, he fell deeper, and darker in his unconscious mind. Izaya had realized emotions he kept locked away for the past few weeks, hidden by an innocent man. The feelings of love, hate, rejection, and the god complex he had completely forgotten came rushing back. He knew more about humans than most. Yes, he had studied them every day, watched their every move. That's right; he saw who they _really_ were. Everyone, every single human being was capable of destroying someone's life. There came a point in everyone's life where they altered another, even by the most simple comment. Humans were rotten, it made their juicy drama interesting. They never ceased to bore him. The informant was now aware of the demon locked inside himself. He remembered the way he destroyed humans, even by the click of a button.

Oh, the internet! What a beautiful piece of technology! It's what he specialized in, watching drama spiral out of control from the sidelines. He always considered himself the closest thing to god. Whatever twisted version of a god that was...more like a puppeteer, or the king on a chess board.

Yet, there was _one_ man who always stood in the way of all his precious plans. He spent years trying to crack this blonde. The brute was insanely stupid and easy to anger, but somehow, he never managed to trap him in any situation. For that exact reason, he could not love this man. Man? No, Shizu-chan was a monster. He thought so even after days he spent with him, unaware of these memories. What kind of puppeteer loved his pawns anyways? Blood red eyes stared at Shizuo's sleeping face. He contemplated slitting his throat right then and there, but he had a better thing in mind: emotional pain. With that, the ravenette packed his bags and left.

* * *

**AN:** First of all, sit down...it's not the end of the story, LOL. I've been extremely busy lately and I got a job at Walmart. They give crazy hours, even when I asked for part time. Anyways, there are a bunch of chapters coming up. Thanks for sticking with the story!


	27. Arc 3, Chapter 1

**AN: **My Izaya wig arrived today and I'm so excited to fit pieces of my cosplay together. Unfortunately, I can't go to Anime North but maybe I'll see some of you at Fan Expo 2013 in Toronto? I can't wait for that convention, because now I have two cosplays. The other one is Honey from Ouran. Anyways, I probably should have mentioned this earlier...but I am willing to start a role-play with any of my readers who are interested. Ja ne! Seriously, I can't type today...  


Arc Three, Chapter One

Shizuo rolled in the bed once he felt the blinding sun hit his eyes. His golden eyes slowly opened, realizing how empty the bed felt. His eyes soon widened in surprise; Izaya was nowhere in sight, and the raven barely went anywhere without his knowledge. He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to see if the other man was out there, but he didn't see him. That started to make him worry...where did Izaya go? More importantly, where _could _he go?

He bolted out of the room and searched to see if he could find Izaya in the lobby, but nothing. The person at the first desk said the raven-haired man left this morning with his things. The blonde rushed back up to the room and checked, but his eyes found an empty spot were Izaya's suitcase was lying the day before. His eyes started to water, "Izaya, why did you leave?" He asked through choked words.

_Fuck it, enough of this. I need to find him. _The blonde gathered his things; all he could do was hope for the best while searching for his raven. The last place he checked was the hamper, seeing the bloody robe Izaya left, and he shoved it angrily into his suitcase. Why did Izaya leave without saying anything?

Shizuo finally checked out of the resort, throwing his keys on to the main desk when he ran by it. He checked the train station first; if Izaya wanted to go home, he had no choice but to go there. He dashed into the train station and asked if Izaya bought a ticket. At first, they didn't want to tell him anything...until he pulled a vending machine out of the ground and threatened to throw it at them. And then they were more than willing after that. He found out Izaya got a ticket and headed back to his home town. "Izaya went back to Shinjuku?" He said dumbly.

The raven had left his bloody robe on purpose. Maybe Shizu-chan would actually figure out it was a sign to leave him alone, but he doubted that. He wanted no memories of that afternoon, it was...horrible. The mask he worked on for years came shattering down around Shizuo. The blonde stood in the way of his job, along with his pitiful _feelings_ towards the man.

Speaking of which, he needed to get back to work. He was certain mountains of work awaited him, mostly from Shiki. Izaya returned to Ikebukuro first to pack everything out of Shizuo's apartment. In case Shizuo checked the train station, he had a back-up plan already in motion. Izaya bribed the ticket holders to tell Shizuo that he bought a ticket for Shinjuku. They asked him how they would know and Izaya just laughed, and said it would be obvious. Knowing Shizu-chan, he'd probably threaten them, ruining their station. Haha! He could imagine it then, the train wouldn't run for a while.

It bought him enough time to pack if Shizuo took a detour to Shinjuku. The man would probably guess he wasn't there, since he couldn't find him by his scent...disgusting. He began to feel tired after lugging around his clothes all day. Izaya could only _hope_ that he would miss Shizuo on his way to his loft. There were no hesitant feelings to go back after Kenji, (the asshole with the gun,) paid him a little visit.

He knew exactly how to deal with him unlike his naïve self. After he'd been threatened more times than he could count for information, it was no news to him. Izaya generally worked his way around it or ruined the client's life, whichever worked. He finally set all of his luggage on the train, and to his demise, that was when he met a pair of burning liquid gold eyes. The raven frowned, _unpredictable as always._ "What are you doing, Shizu-chan? Did you expect to sweep me off my feet?"

* * *

Shizuo had originally fallen for Izaya's plan and hurried right to his loft, though he was disappointed when he got there. The lights were off and from the looks of it. Izaya hadn't been here since the shooting. His shoulders slumped, _so Izaya didn't come here._ He was tricked, so he wouldn't have been able to catch the flea. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and headed back to the train station; maybe he would be able to catch him. Fuck, why was the flea playing this game with him? Was he that upset from last night?

He headed back, getting himself a bottle of milk and something to eat before grabbing a ticket for Ikebukuro. Damn, he was in such a hurry, he forgot to eat. The ride back, he ate his bread with the strawberry milk. After the long ass trip, he was ready to get off, but stopped when his eyes met crimson...and he felt his blood boil. "You're going to make a joke out of this!? I was fucking worried about you!"

"Do you not get it? I regained my memories." Izaya sat down casually on the train, beside a random guy who stared at him cautiously. Aah, humans were so funny. "Oh look, you missed your stop. Now you're gonna have to wait to return home...what a shame." He looked at Shizuo; the blonde's face was red with anger. "What now? Are you going to break the train? I'd like to see that happen, actually." He nudged the man beside him, "wouldn't you?" The man moved away from him, absolutely terrified.

Shizuo's grip tightened around the pole he held on to for balance. His forehead rested against the cold metal and his body began to shake. Fresh tears ran down his face, but he refused to look to the other man. Izaya was playing with his feelings, like he usually did. He fucking knew this would happen, but he didn't listen to himself. Since when did Izaya ever care about other people? Never, the fucking flea couldn't care less about other people. He should've let Izaya fend for himself, but fucking no, he had to feel sorry for him. "You know what, flea!?" He snapped as he turned to face him, tears still on his face. "Go fuck yourself over; I could give a fuck if you died in a ditch! I was being nice to you, trying to start new with you, but now you're saying fuck it! I should've just let that fucker shot you!"

* * *

Everyone on the train was staring at them then. It _should_ have been entertaining for Izaya, but all he could feel in his chest were sharp pains, gripping at his heart. He watched many people cry before, but it was something entirely different with the blonde. He would get over it, eventually...right? "Would that satisfy you?" He asked sincerely, watching the tears spill down Shizuo's face. He could tell that Shizu-chan didn't actually want him to die, or else he wouldn't be crying. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"What? So saying that you loved me meant nothing!? Out of everyone you knew, I was the only one willing to help you! What does that tell you!? You're a lonely son of a bitch, that has no one if your life! Shinra, your _best friend_ wasn't even willing to take care of you!" The blonde stiffened before he walked away from the other man. He wasn't going to deal with this now, not ever again.

Izaya watched Shizuo walking away. He didn't follow him, no...he also had enough for one day. Escaping from Shizu-chan had never been easy. The raven reached flat in Shinjuku and took the elevator up. For once, he was too weak to walk up the stairs. He opened the door, grimacing at the messy sight. There were stacks of paper everywhere and garbage thrown around. Seems like Kenji threw a fit in his loft. He took a quick peek around to see if the man was still inside. No, of course he wasn't. Turning the corner, he saw that his TV did everyone aim for the TV? _Oh well,_ he sighed, _everything can be replaced...at least Celty's head and my motherboard are safe. That's what really matters._ However, his monitor was broken and his keyboard was in pieces.

Izaya laughed, louder and louder until he could feel the floor vibrating underneath his feet. He was possessed, shot at, his loft was ruined, and he fell in love with a monster...all in a short period. The informant grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Namie. "Hello, Namie-chan! Come back to work, okay, bye-" He was about to hang up, but the woman screamed at him not to. He rolled his eyes, "fine, what is it?" He paused. "I don't care if you are in the Bahamas with Seiji-kun. There's no time for sick incest; I'm back now. Get here by tomorrow and clean up or you're fired." He hung up, already in a foul mood. Izaya plopped down on his leather couch and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Ignoring his feelings, that was impossible; he already fell for him.

_Fuck, I've been on the train like all day, _Shizuo thought. He just wanted to get home and he did, eventually. Without even picking up his kitten, he just went on back to his bedroom to lie on his bed. He laid there, but he couldn't help crying into his pillow. He and Izaya fought a lot, but this one hurt him the most. When he offered to help, he shouldn't have let his feeling get in the way. Fuck what Kasuka said; Izaya wasn't good for him, and all they did was fight. When they weren't fighting, Izaya was teasing him to no end. He looked up when he felt something fuzzy paw at his face and picked up Suki. "Sorry, it's just going to be the two of us again," he told her.


End file.
